El placer de la venganza
by Saiya Elite and DioXa
Summary: ¿Qué sucede si dos corazones abatidos buscan consuelo y venganza de la manera equivocada?. CAPITULO FINAL!.
1. Instintos sexuales

**Esta historia ha sido creada por DioXa y por Saiya Elite de forma conjunta. Esperamos que la disfrutéis, y estaremos encantadas de recibir vuestros comentarios, opiniones, críticas y demás.**

**Avisamos que el fanfic contendrá escenas algo fuertes y lemon bastante explícito, por lo que si a alguien no le agradan este tipo de historias, le invitamos muy amablemente a que no la lea.**

**Capítulo 1: **

_**Instintos sexuales **_

Aquella noche era igual que las otras, sin nada que la haga especial o diferente a las anteriores. Ya había pasado un mes exactamente después del juego de Cell. La vida había vuelto a ser la misma para quienes no habían sufrido alguna pérdida significativa, pero ella¿qué es lo que había perdido? .-Absolutamente todo.-Se respondió la esposa del guerrero que sacrificó su vida para defender el planeta Tierra.

-Otra vez te marchaste de mi lado..Goku.-Milk estaba asomada en una ventana contemplando la oscuridad de la noche y también la gran cantidad de estrellas que cubrían el firmamento, ya casi había olvidado lo que era la felicidad, tanto tiempo sola había hecho que su alma se marchite poco a poco, como una flor cortada y abandonada a su suerte.

-Si tan solo estuvieras aquí.-Habló la mujer de cabello negro con la voz entrecortada y bastante débil.-Te diría una vez mas que te adoro.-Puso su mano en el pecho donde Goku la colocó por última vez, antes de marcharse para siempre.

En la montaña Paoz reinaba la calma, lo único que rompía el silencio eran algunos insectos de vida nocturna, que cantaban en la noche y los murciélagos que sobrevolaban el lugar cuando aparecía la ansiada oscuridad.

-Aún no puedo entender..¿como fuiste capaz de dejarnos abandonados?.-Milk sentía que el pecho le dolía al recordar aquellas escenas que marcaron para siempre su existir.-¿No nos querías?, preferiste estar muerto, eso fue lo que me dijeron.-Ella colocó su mano izquierda en su rostro cubriendo sus ojos y evitando emitir sonoros ruidos de llanto.-A veces siento que te odio, pero me doy cuenta que es tan solo una inútil y falsa máscara, porque solo kamisama y mi corazón son testigos de mi amor.

Su mano descendió hasta su pierna e inmediatamente cobró fuerzas para evitar seguir lamentándose.-Maldito seas Son goku.-La pelinegra se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la parte mas alejada de la sala y comedor.-Solo vivo por tí, hijo mío.-Milk se repetía constantemente esas palabras que la hacían sentir motivada para vivir un día mas en esa oscuridad en la cual estaba encerrada. De inmediato llegó a la habitación de su hijo, aquel que crió con tanto amor y dedicación y que ya estaba pasando de la niñez a la etapa adolescente."Mi Gohan, como vuela el tiempo y justo cuando necesitas la presencia masculina, para tu formación de niño a hombre".-Milk agachó su cabeza, ella tendría que ser madre y padre a la vez, aunque siempre lo había sentido así, ya que Goku no era un buen apoyo para la educación de su descendencia.-Una vez mas tengo que sacar fuerzas de mi espíritu.-La viuda abrió la puerta muy despacio, notando inmediatamente que estaba la luz apagada y que su niño estaba acostado en la cama, cubierto por las frazadas y con los ojos cerrados, señal de que estaba durmiendo.

Por un momento dudó en acercársele por temor a despertarlo, pero el amor y la costumbre que tenía de besar a su hijo todas las noches pudo mas. Muy despacio se dirigió muy cerca de la cama y posó sus labios en la mejilla de su hijo, que dormía como un ángel. "Me alegra que duermas en paz, buenas noches.-Milk rápidamente lo cubrió con mas frazadas y se dirigió a la salida, cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

-Buenas noches mamá...-Susurró el adolescente que yacía acostado, abriendo apenas sus ojos.-Espero que no llores esta noche, tal y como lo has hecho desde que murió mi papá...-Nuevamente los cerró para intentar descansar, estaba tan debilitado y cansado por tanto estudio.-Papá, te quiero a mi lado.-El niño agarró las sábanas fuertemente y al sentir sus ojos humedecerse intentó controlarse.-No debo llorar, sólo tengo que ser fuerte y superarlo.-Intentó relajarse respirando profundamente.-Debo acordarme de los buenos momentos.-Gohan sonrió y poco a poco fue hallando la paz y la felicidad que tenía en sus recuerdos pasados, en donde su padre aún seguía vivo.

Un buhó comenzó a realizar algunos ruidos e irrumpir la tranquilidad de la noche.-Mañana tengo que madrugar, realizaré las compras de la semana y conseguiré los útiles escolares que le faltan a Gohan.-Habló tiernamente la mujer dentro de su alcoba, deshaciéndose de sus botas y el largo vestido de color amarillo, quedando en nada mas que en ropa interior. Buscó con afán en su closet alguna pijama para empezar a dormir, mas no encontró una limpia.-Uff había olvidado que hoy hice lavado general.-Replicó Milk.-Iré a buscar en...en...el closet de Goku, haber si tengo alguna limpia.-La joven comenzó a dirigirse muy lentamente hacia el guardarropas de su fallecido marido. Ha lo que tomó la puerta, supo enseguida que estaba nerviosa, debido a que sus manos le temblaban y sus piernas no eran la excepción, su corazón le latía a mil, su nudo en la garganta aparecía nuevamente, acompañado de la vista nublada que tenía cuando lloraba.-No, otra vez no, esta vez tengo que lograrlo.-Se dijo así misma y lo abrió de golpe.-Goku..-Dijo una vez más de manera sumisa el nombre del saiya.-Cuantos recuerdos.-Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver la ropa de él, su típica vestimenta de combate que siempre cargaba y de la cual no se desprendía, a menos que se tratara de la hora del baño o la de dormir.-Agarró el traje naranja y lo condujo hacia su nariz, inhaló la frescura que poseía y captó de inmediato el olor de su amor.-Lo usó, se que lo usó y mi Goku lo volvió a guardar aquí.-Sonrió ella con ternura, acariciando la parte de la inscripción de kamesenin.

La mujer comenzó a dar media vuelta, dirigiéndose nuevamente hasta su cama, olvidando que buscaba una pijama.-Te extraño.-Soltó esas palabras con una voz totalmente diferente a la habitual y apegó la ropa de su marido a su rostro con mucha fuerza, causando incluso que le doliera la presión. Cayó de golpe acostada sobre el colchón y con una sonrisa no muy típica en ella, al menos no para quienes no la conocían donde no daba el sol, comenzó a besar la tela con fervor, como si estuviera embriagada del olor que desprendía aquella prenda, luego achicó sus ojos y dejó el uniforme naranja a un lado.-Tengo tantas ganas de..-Su mano comenzó a recorrer su vientre, ombligo y por último la introdujo dentro del interior, causando que ella enseguida suelte un suspiro y empiece a otorgar movimiento a su extremidad.

-Ah... ah...-Soltó unos leves gemidos de satisfacción, para luego acariciar su clítoris de una manera circular y bastante suave, había abierto sus dos dedos e introdujo su clítoris en ese espacio, cerrándolos inmediatamente, para provocar un estímulo en esa parte que daba placeres gratificantes. Había seguido explorando su vagina hasta que decidió colocarse el dedo índice en su entrada perfectamente lubricada. Inmediatamente al empezar a penetrar, pudo sentir que el calor aumentaba cada vez más en su cuerpo y ya no era víctima del frío que había a esas altas horas de la noche.-Su dedo avanzaba cada vez mas, sintiendo como su entrada se habría para dar paso a su visitante.-Si..ahh...si.-Gemía Milk cuando abrió las piernas y dispuso poner dos dedos más allí dentro.-AHH...AHHHH...AHHHH.- sus dientes se apretaban fuertemente y su cuerpo estaba rendido al placer que ella mismo se estaba otorgando. Una vez que dejó de estimularse en la zona intima femenina, su mano ascendió hasta sus pechos y comenzó a acariciarlos fuertemente, ya no quería algo despacio sino algo mas violento, algo mas salvaje. Tomó su ceno derecho y lo alzó para poder lamer el pezón. Primero le dio una rápida lamida, para después comenzar a succionarlo completamente, con tanto afán como si de un chupón se tratara.

Luego de eso, tomó la almohada y la rozó en medio de sus piernas, comenzó a realizar movimientos rítmicos bastante acompasados, seguidos de un sube y baje de caderas, provocando gran satisfacción y una sonrisa llena de lujuria. Sin darse cuenta, cayó rendida víctima del cansancio.

**Y a la mañana siguiente...**

El sol daba indicios de que ya finalizó la noche y era un nuevo día para levantarse e iniciar las actividades matutinas. Levemente los rayos solares se infiltraron por las cortinas púrpuras de la habitación, consiguiendo así molestar a la joven madre que parecía no querer despertar.

-Um..um.- Su rostro se movía de izquierda a derecha y sus cejas se fruncían al recibir la primera luz del día.-¿Que...que hora es?.-Se preguntó así misma y trató de enderezarse poco a poco. Abrió sus negros ojos de manera interrogante al notar su cuerpo completamente desnudo, lo que hizo sobresaltarla enseguida, dando un salto sentada y con una expresión aterrada en su rostro.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí?.-Preguntó Milk nerviosa, pensando en que alguien más estaba en su habitación. Se puso de pie y tapándose los pechos instintivamente, agarró la frazada mas cercana para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.-Sus pupilas miraban cautelosamente cada rincón de la habitación, en eso vió el traje de Goku encima de la cama y pudo recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior...

-¡¡¡Ahhhh!!.-La viuda soltó sin querer la cobija y miró impactada sus manos.-¿Que he hecho?.-Se desplomó en el suelo perdiendo fuerzas.-No puede ser¿como pude hacerme yo misma esto?.-Unas lagrimas cristalinas se derramaban de sus ojos, cayendo inevitablemente al piso de madera.-No, todo es por tú culpa.-Ella comenzó a golpear con insistencia el lugar donde habían caído sus lágrimas.-Ahora he bajado al nivel de una ramera, aquellas que no tiene ni el mas mínimo respeto por su cuerpo.-Sus labios temblaron al mencionar esa palabra.-Ahora yo...soy..-

En eso sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta y sin salir de su impresión hizo caso omiso a los llamados.

-Mamá, mamá ¿estas bien?.-El muchacho de cabellera negra llamaba a su madre preocupado.-Mamá responde por favor ¿te sientes bien?.-Volvió a formular la misma pregunta.

La joven al notar que los golpes en su puerta se hacían mas fuertes y constantes, salió de su estado perturbado.-Gohan, estoy perfectamente, solo tuve una pesadilla.-Dijo Milk con la voz pasiva tratando de convencer a su único hijo.

-¿Seguro?.-Peguntó dudando de la respuesta de su progenitora.

-Claro que sí, ahora vete a bañar y empieza a estudiar , que yo en unos momentos empezaré a preparar el desayuno.-Se puso de pie con dificultad y ordenó un poco su largo cabello.

-Bien mamá, nos vemos después.-Gohan caminó hacia su habitación, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a la puerta. "Mamá, se fuerte".

La viuda no paraba de llorar, se sentía tan decepcionada de ella misma.-Soy un fracaso, tanto como madre y mujer.-Con paso cansado se introdujo dentro de la bañera y abrió la llave.

-Esto no se volverá a repetir nunca mas.-Su puño se cerró con mucha fuerza.-Si vuelve a ocurrir yo misma me impondré un castigo.-Habló muy decidida mientras tomaba una esponja y empezaba a eliminar todos los restos de la secreción desperdigados en su abdomen y muslos.

-Una mujer decente no hace esas cosas.-Se pasó mas fuerte la esponja en sus pechos, causando que estos se enrojecieran completamente.- Si sigo con estos comportamientos tan denigrantes no seré un buen ejemplo para Gohan.-

Milk se introdujo completamente en la bañera, intentando olvidar la noche anterior y seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera sucedido.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Odio y desesperación

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**Odio y desesperación**

También, en Capsule Corp, la normalidad había regresado a las vidas de sus habitantes. A pesar de que Bulma siempre se había considerado una mujer fuerte, todavía no podía creerse que su amigo Goku, aquél a quien siempre consideró su hermano menor, había muerto y que ya nunca, jamás regresaría, puesto que se negó a que lo resucitaran, y decidió quedarse a entrenarse en el más allá. Recordó lo mal que se tomó aquella noticia Milk, y lo mucho que le afectó.

Desde aquél primer día en que su vehículo chocó con él en ese bosque, supo que aquél niño inocente e ingenuo se convertiría en una de esas personas a las que es difícil olvidar cuando se cruzan en tu camino. El sólo, había cambiado, para bien, las vidas de la mayoría de las personas que tuvieron la suerte de conocerle: Yamcha, Krilin, Ten y Chaoz, Piccolo, Milk...e incluso la de Vegeta, el frío y despiadado príncipe de los saiyajins, el hombre del que ella se enamoró locamente y el mismo que se había convertido en el padre de su pequeño hijo.

Quizá, estos dos últimos, Milk y Vegeta, eran los que menos habían asimilado su muerte, cada uno a su manera, claro está.

En el caso de Vegeta, después de que terminó la batalla contra Cell, ella creyó que el príncipe regresaría al espacio y se marcharía del planeta para siempre, puesto que al haber muerto Goku, pensó que ya nada lo retendría en la Tierra. Pero no fue así...Unos pocos días después, el príncipe volvió a su casa, y ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, ilusionada con la idea de comenzar una nueva vida juntos, ya como familia. Pero, pasaron los días, y empezó a darse cuenta de que aquél hombre que regresó junto a ella, no era el mismo que salió de su casa el día que hicieron su aparición los androides. Apenas hablaba con ella, casi no comía y estaba segura de que tampoco dormía lo suficiente. Lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera entrenaba. Abandonó cualquier cosa que le recordara a la lucha y a los combates, y pasaba muchas horas de su tiempo, encaramado en el balcón del cuarto que compartían, y con la mirada perdida en un punto al azar. Por mucho que lo intentaba, Vegeta no atendía a las palabras de ella, y se negaba a participar en cualquier conversación que estuviera relacionada con Goku y con su muerte, cosa que ella tuvo que dejar de hacer, puesto que lo único que conseguía era que el príncipe se enojara y saliera volando de la casa para no regresar hasta muchas horas después.

Nada conseguía hacerle reaccionar...bueno... casi nada...El sexo era lo único que parecía hacerle olvidar lo que fuera que le estuviera atormentando, y todas las noches, sin faltar ninguna desde que regresó, descargaba, junto a ella, toda la frustración y la ira acumulada durante el día a modo de largas e intensas sesiones llenas de lujuria y placer. Lo malo es que, al terminar, él regresaba de nuevo a su estado de depresión, y ella a continuar preocupándose por él.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comenzaba a caer la noche en aquél frío y angosto desierto situado en algún lugar de la Tierra. El viento helado comenzó a soplar, arrastrando polvo y arena a su paso. Encima de aquella montaña, su furia se hacía notar mucho más, debido a la altura, y ahí, justo en la cima, se encontraba la figura de un hombre al que no parecía afectarle nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, sin moverse, vagando a través de sus pensamientos. Recordó que se marchó de la casa después de que Bulma volviera a insistir en molestarle con sus estúpidas muestras de preocupación hacia él. ¡Maldita sea¿es que la mujer nunca iba a entender que no quería ni siquiera escuchar su nombre, su maldito nombre?... - Kakarotto...- Comenzó a decir apretando los puños. - ¿Cómo osaste morir?...¿Cómo...cómo te atreviste a sacrificarte por mi?...¡Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras!...¡Yo estaba dispuesto a morir, a entregar mi vida por este maldito planeta!. Me entrené durante años sólo para eso, y tu tuviste que entrometerte...¡Tuviste que humillarme de nuevo!...- Exclamó gritándole al viento, como si éste fuera a encargarse de transmitir su mensaje. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. - Todas las noches te apareces en mis sueños, torturándome con esa estúpida sonrisa que esbozaste justo antes de desaparecer. ¡Te odio, Kakarotto!...no sabes cuánto...- Dijo, mientras sus manos se apoyaban en el suelo, y un par de lágrimas de rabia y dolor, caían a su lado, fundiéndose en la arena. - Pero más me odio a mí mismo...Odio todo lo que fui, lo que soy...Ya nada me importa...Ya no existe ningún motivo que me impulse a seguir luchando, y nunca más lo haré...nunca más volveré a pelear...-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Bulma se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a ducharse para después vestirse y bajar a desayunar. Decidió dejar que Vegeta continuara durmiendo, puesto que la sesión de anoche había sido tan intensa como siempre, y él parecía estar agotado cuando regresó de donde fuera que estuviese durante toda la tarde. Recordó que ni siquiera se molestó en preguntárselo, ya que nuevamente se encontraría con el silencio en respuesta, y además, tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo de hacerlo, porque enseguida lo sintió acariciándola de esa forma que sólo él sabía, y que propició el inicio de un nuevo encuentro entre sus dos cuerpos, de forma salvaje y pasional, tal y como últimamente se había convertido su vida sexual con él...

Más tarde, decidió ir a visitar a Milk. Habló con ella por teléfono hacía dos días y parecía continuar tan afectada como al principio. Pensó que hacerle una visita sorpresa conseguiría animarla un poco, y de paso, ella también lograría dejar atrás durante unas horas esa preocupación que sentía por Vegeta. Dejó a Trunks al cuidado de su madre, y se marchó de la casa.

Cuando llegó, descendió de su vehículo y lo encapsuló. Se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la puerta de la vivienda de los Son, y llamó.

- ¡Bulma!. – Dijo Milk nada más abrir. - ¿Qué haces aquí?. – Preguntó sorprendida.

- Hola, Milk. El otro día por teléfono me dejaste preocupada y he decidido venir a verte – Repuso la peliazul con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, pero no tenías que haberte molestado. – Contestó Milk invitándola a entrar dentro de la casa con un gesto. - ¿No has traído contigo al pequeño Trunks? – Preguntó extrañada.

- No es molestia, Milk. – Dijo Bulma abrazándola. - Dejé a Trunks en casa con mi madre. Creo que tenía pensado salir con él de paseo por la ciudad y llevárselo a comprar pastelitos – Exclamó sonriendo de nuevo.

La viuda Son le devolvió la sonrisa y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la cocina. El fogón estaba encendido, y un montón de diversos tipos de alimentos se encontraban dispersos por toda la encimera.

- Estaba terminando de preparar la comida. – Dijo Milk regresando a su tarea. - ¿Quieres quedarte a comer con nosotros? – Preguntó.

- Pues...me gustaría mucho, gracias. – Contestó Bulma colocándose a su lado con ánimo de ayudarla. - ¿Y Gohan?. – Dijo, extrañada de no verle por allí.

- Le di permiso para que saliera a dar una vuelta. – Repuso Milk. - Ha estado estudiando mucho estos últimos días. No creo que tarde mucho en regresar. –

Bulma notó la tristeza en el tono de voz de su amiga. Sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando, no sólo por ella, sino también por el pequeño Gohan, que de nuevo, había vuelto a quedarse sin padre...

- ¿Cómo está?. ¿Qué tal lo lleva?. – Preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

Milk se quedó durante unos segundos en silencio, hasta que, sin levantar la vista de la cazuela, dijo:

- Bueno...Es un niño muy fuerte...como su padre...- Pronunció con la voz temblorosa.

En ese mismo momento, escucharon la puerta y se giraron para ver a Gohan entrar. Bulma se dirigió inmediatamente a abrazarle con cariño, y al cabo de un rato, los tres se sentaron a la mesa y compartieron momentos de charla sobre los estudios del niño y sobre los nuevos experimentos que Bulma y su padre estaban llevando a cabo.

Así pasaron las horas, y Gohan se retiró de nuevo a su cuarto para seguir estudiando. Las dos mujeres se quedaron sentadas en el salón mientras tomaban café. De pronto, Milk se percató de que Bulma no había mencionado nada respecto a ella y a su relación con Vegeta. En sus largas conversaciones telefónicas, la peliazul le había comentado que el príncipe saiyajin se estaba comportando de una forma extraña, y que incluso, había dejado de entrenar y de utilizar la cámara de gravedad que él mismo les exigió a ella y a su padre que le fabricaran, años atrás. Milk nunca supo entender qué pudo ver su amiga en un hombre como Vegeta, ni tampoco como fue posible que se enamorara de él, pero el hecho de que se convirtiera en un aliado en la lucha contra Cell, y que además, hubiera aceptado su responsabilidad como padre y permaneciera al lado de Bulma, casi la mantenían convencida de que finalmente, el despiadado príncipe podría haber cambiado, al igual que lo hizo Piccolo.

- ¿Y tú como estás, Bulma?. – Le preguntó.

- Pues..no muy bien, la verdad. – Contestó su amiga suspirando.

- Vaya...lo siento...- Repuso Milk. - ¿Aún continúa comportándose así?. – Dijo refiriéndose a Vegeta.

- Si...y cada vez peor. – Asintió la peliazul. - Ya no se que hacer para hacerle reaccionar, Milk. Me siento completamente impotente...- Añadió, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no derrumbarse ante su amiga.

- ¿Por qué crees que está así?...Es extraño¿no crees?. – Repuso Milk confundida.

Bulma la miró fijamente. No estaba segura de cómo iba a reaccionar su amiga cuando le dijera lo que ella pensaba, pero aún así, se decidió a revelárselo:

- Bueno...yo creo que es por...Goku y su muerte...- Dijo, intentando no darle demasiada importancia.

- ¡¿Qué?!. – Exclamó sorprendida Milk. – Lo que acabas de decir no tiene ningún sentido, Bulma. Ese hombre siempre deseó ver muerto a mi Goku. Debería estar contento, y no al revés – Remarcó, tratando de que sus palabras le hicieran ver lo evidente.

- Es más complicado de lo que parece, Milk. – Comenzó la peliazul a explicarse. - Al parecer, él cree que Goku lo ha humillado con su muerte. Su orgullo no le permite aceptar que Goku sacrificara su vida por salvar la suya..- Terminó de decir. Aproximó la taza de café a sus labios y bebió un pequeño sorbo, mientras esperaba la contestación de Milk, la cual permanecía en silencio, como si estuviera meditando sobre las últimas palabras que había pronunciado su amiga.

- Saiyajins...¿quien los entiende?...- Exclamó, suspirando en resignación pasados unos segundos.

- Tienes toda la razón, Milk.- Contestó Bulma sonriendo. - Oye...estaba pensando...¿por qué no te vienes unos días a mi casa?.- Le preguntó mientras posaba la taza de café en la mesa.

- ¿Qué?. – Exclamó la viuda de Goku.

- ¡Vamos, anímate, Milk!. – Continuó diciendo Bulma algo entusiasmada. - Las dos necesitamos despejarnos un poco de todo esto. Encerradas en casa y lamentándonos todo el tiempo, no lograremos nada útil, aparte de que lo único que conseguimos es deprimirnos aún más. –

Milk la miró incrédula. Recuperando de nuevo su bajo estado de ánimo, repuso:

- No creo que sea una buena idea. Yo...yo no tengo muchas ganas de nada...-

Bulma se levantó de su asiento, y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá situado justo al lado del de su amiga. Acercando su rostro al suyo, le dijo suavemente:

- Milk, tú sabes que a Goku no le gustaría verte así. El desearía que estuvieras feliz. –

La mujer tuvo que admitir que su amiga tenía razón. Por nada del mundo, Goku desearía que por su culpa, ella se encontrara en esta situación.

- Pero..¿y Gohan?. – Preguntó, tratando de buscar una última excusa que lograra librarla de aceptar su propuesta.

- Puede venir con nosotras. – Contestó inmediatamente Bulma. - O mejor aún...¿por qué no le dejas que se vaya a entrenar con Piccolo a las montañas durante unos días?. Se que a ambos les haría mucha ilusíón, estoy segura. – Dijo, convencida de que el pequeño se mostraría feliz con la idea, no sólo por poder pasar un tiempo con su amigo, sino también por el hecho de que su madre saliera de ese estado de depresión y lograra recuperarse un poco.

Pasados unos segundos, y viendo que Milk no decía nada, volvió a insistir:

- No te arrepentirás. Será estupendo. Iremos de compras, tomaremos el sol en la piscina, saldremos a pasear con Trunks...¡Anda..dí que si!...- Exclamó entusiasmada.

- No sé...yo...- Pronunció la viuda Son tímidamente, sin todavía decidirse.

- Milk, mírame. – Le dijo Bulma agarrando su rostro con ambas manos. - Eres una mujer joven y bonita. Tienes toda una vida por delante y un hijo maravilloso que se preocupa por ti. Llorar durante todo el día no hará que Goku regrese...y lo sabes...- Añadió sin pensárselo.

De pronto, Milk no pudo contenerse ya por más tiempo, y sin poder evitarlo, se echó a los brazos de su amiga mientras decía:

- ¡Oh, Bulma!...Le echo tanto de menos...- Dijo llorando amargamente.

- Lo sé...Todos le echamos en falta...- Contestó la peliazul consolándola, y comenzando a sentirse emocionada ella también. Permanecieron durante un rato abrazadas y llorando en silencio, hasta que, finalmente, se separaron. Bulma limpió suavemente las lágrimas que aún resbalaban por el rostro de su amiga, y después de hacer lo mismo con las suyas, pronunció:

- Vamos...te ayudaré a preparar la maleta...-

CONTINUARA...

**En nombre mío (DioXa), y en el de Saiya Elite, os damos las gracias por vuestros reviews. Esperamos que todos los demás capítulos que vengan, os agraden del mismo modo que hasta ahora.**

**Como veréis, estamos escribiendo un capítulo cada una alternativamente, y esperamos que eso no resulte ningún incoveniente para la lectura, puesto que somos conscientes de que nuestros estilos son diferentes, dado que algunos comentarios o frases hechas, son característicos del lenguaje utilizado en cada país del que provenimos cada una de nosotras.**

**Gracias de nuevo, y esperamos vuestros comentarios.**


	3. Ojos negros

**Capítulo 3**

**Ojos negros**

-Ya casi terminamos.-Informó Milk, llevando la última prenda hacia la maleta.-Bulma, Bulma ¿me estas escuchando?.-Le preguntó sacudiéndola levemente.

Disculpa Milk.-Habló Bulma apenada por no prestarle la suficiente atención.-Ya sabes todo los problemas que tengo en la cabeza, se me hace casi imposible no perderme en mis pensamientos, pero ya veras que con estas vacaciones que tenemos pensado regalarnos, intentaremos olvidar nuestras penas, solo no olvides que hay que ponerle empeño, no servirá de nada si no nos esforzamos.-La peliazul llevó disimuladamente su mano hacia sus azules ojos para limpiar las lágrimas que se le escaparon sin darse cuenta.

Milk bajó su mirada y cerró la maleta, no quería que Bulma la viera directamente a los ojos, los tenía tan hinchados, enrojecidos y sin ningún brillo de felicidad, lo que menos deseaba era inspirar pena, aparte que hacía poco que ellas dos habían entablado una relación mas cercana, aún recordaba claramente que en el pasado se tildaban de viejas anticuadas y mas cosas. Sonriendo a fuerzas le respondió.-Lo haré Bulma, intentare superar esto por mí y por mi hijo.-

-No te arrepentirás, pasaremos las mejores vacaciones que te puedas imaginar.-La peliazul sabía que con esa tristeza no solamente estaba haciéndose daño Milk, sino también a Gohan, por lo que ella había oído hablar de los guerreros Z el niño se sintió destrozado al ver como su padre se autodestruyó junto a Cell, estaba tan segura que el chico guardaba un sentimiento de culpa en lo mas profundo de su corazón, sería difícil quitarlo, pero confiaba en que Pikoro pudiera, después de todo, esos dos se entendían muy bien y él sería un factor importante en el futuro del hijo de Goku.

-Aún no le hemos dicho nada a Gohan.-Interrumpió Milk notando inmediatamente a su amiga muy pensativa.

-Tendremos que decirle, seguramente se pondrá muy feliz.-

Atrás de la puerta, Gohan había escuchado la conversación sin querer, él había venido a informarle a su madre de sus nuevos progresos en sus estudios, se había esforzado tanto en ellos, para hacer feliz a su madre con esos pequeños detalles, en gran parte se sentía culpable de cada lagrima derramada. "Si no hubiera sido tan confiado papá aún estaría en casa. Perdóname mamá." Gohan giró sobre sus talones hacia su habitación, sabía que a su madre le disgustaría verlo atrás de la puerta.

Bulma había visto al hijo de Milk de reojo, pero supo que no sería muy buena idea delatar su presencia.-Si gustas yo le diré a Gohan la buena noticia.-

Milk observó a Bulma bastante curiosa.-¿Crees que le de gusto?.-Le preguntó imaginando que quizás a Gohan le afectaría su partida.

-Claro, recuerda que Pikoro es su único amigo y se sentirán a gusto al recordar aquellos tiempos en que entrenaron juntos.-

La mujer de cabello azabache frunció el ceño, había intentado olvidar esa parte de su vida en donde la soledad absoluta fue su única amiga.-Ni me lo recuerdes.- Se cruzó de brazos.-Mi hijo era un niño y Pikoro lo alejó de mi lado sin ver eso, además lo expuso al peligro con tan solo cuatro años de edad.-

Bulma sonrió forzadamente, entendía a Milk ahora mas que nunca, ya que también era madre de un pequeño niño y por mas que lleve sangre saiyajin, no dejaba de serlo.-Te doy toda la razón Milk, si me hubieran alejado de mi Trunks, creo que guardaría mucho recelo con esa persona, pero no olvides el aprecio que tu hijo le tiene.-

Milk sabía que Bulma decía algo muy evidente.-Es verdad, además al pequeño le hace falta distraerse.-

Varios minutos después, ya habían hablado con Gohan, este reaccionó tal cual como Bulma lo había imaginado, con nada mejor que una radiante sonrisa

--------------------------------------------

Bulma pilotaba su vehículo, bastante satisfecha con su poder de convencimiento, sabía que estaba en deuda con su amigo Goku, por todas las veces en que estuvo protegiéndola de los peligros que ocurrían mientras ambos estaban buscando las dichosas esferas del dragón, para pedir el deseo mas superficial que se le hubiera podido meter en la cabeza. La mujer medio se sonrojó al recordar aquellos tiempos tan emotivos, su primer novio y sus verdaderos amigos. El niño de cabellera alborotada la rescató de una peligrosa soledad y no solo eso, también pudo conocer el amor junto a Vegeta, claro está, de la manera menos esperada¿Quien diría que ella se enamoraría de un hombre semejante a un témpano de hielo?, pero en la cama es similar a un volcán en erupción." Bulma se contestó sus pensamientos y rió pícaramente al recordar su sesión de sexo de la noche anterior.

Las dos mujeres no habían entablado ninguna conversación, apenas unas cuantas preguntas y respuestas salían de sus bocas y eran contestadas por la viuda con un sí o un no bastante cortante, cosa que hacía desesperar a Bulma e involuntariamente retomaba la charla con su mente.

"¿Cómo se tomará Vegeta la noticia de que Milk vendrá a vivir a nuestra casa?."Realmente no se esperaba llevarla, pero al verla en ese estado, sintió que era propio de ella ayudarla."Espero que bien, no creo que le moleste, si sólo anda metido en sus pensamientos y bastante distante de todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, estoy segura de que su presencia le será totalmente indiferente."

-Ya llegamos, en unos segundos estamos descendiendo.-

Milk sonrió y miró la corporación Cápsula desde la nave.- Cada que veo tu casa me es imposible no sorprenderme, me parece increíble que sea tan grande.-

-Ah... lo es, pero créeme que a veces es desesperante, porque solo somos mis padres, Vegeta, Trunks y yo para tremenda casa.-Bulma la miró con complicidad dándole a entender de que su presencia era muy bien deseada, volviendo su vista hacia adelante y tomando los controles para aterrizar, mencionó.-Mis padres y yo estaremos muy felices de tenerte como huésped.-

La nave comenzó a aterrizar despacio y cuando por fin tocó tierra firme, Bulma presionó un botón que habría las puertas de la nave automáticamente. Las dos mujeres bajaron del vehículo y sus zapatos tocaron el verde césped que crecía lleno de vida en los jardines de semejante mansión.

El viento desordeno un poco el cabello de Bulma, haciendo que esta se lo tome enseguida.-Tenemos que bajar la maleta.-Le habló la peliazul a su visita, debido a que la veía muy interesada en las flores que crecían en los alrededores.

-Oh si, ya casi lo olvidaba...-Milk tomó la maleta y con ayuda de su amiga la fueron arrastrando hasta la casa. Al abrirse la puerta, la viuda no pudo dejar de notar que todos los muebles y otras cosas habían sido renovados, ya no era la misma casa que visitó cuando despidió a Bulma, Krillin y Gohan en la nave espacial que tenía como destino el planeta de Pikoro, ya hace 5 años atrás. Después de todo, era bastante obvio que no estuviera idéntica, ellos eran millonarios y podían darse ese lujo cuando quisieran

-¿Te gusta la remodelación?.-Le preguntó Bulma al ver que Milk estaba deleitada.

-Si, todo esta muy hermoso.-En eso, la joven pelinegra alzó su vista hacia la parte de arriba, porque sintió una presencia escalofriante que atrajo su atención completamente.

Sus ojos negros chocaron con la mirada fría y calculadora del príncipe saiyajin, ambos se miraron fijamente no creyendo lo que veían.

Bulma se dio cuenta enseguida e imaginó lo que los dos estuvieron pensando en ese corto lapso de tiempo. "Seguro Vegeta no cree lo que esta viendo, le ha de parecer muy raro verla junto a mi y no lo culpo, jamás tuvimos alguna relación de amistad, al menos hasta ahora..." -¿Vegeta, has visto a mis padres?.-Bulma formuló la primera pregunta para hacer que Vegeta deje de mirar de esa manera tan entrometida. "Nunca se sabe lo que este hombre pueda decir, es un grosero y no quiero que salga con sus palabras tan crueles."

La heredera de la corporación Capsula vio muy sorprendida que su pareja en vez de reaccionar como "normalmente lo hacía" cambio radicalmente su actitud. El saiya fue bajando las escaleras muy despacio y les lanzaba de vez en cuando una mirada a Milk y a ella como preguntándose ¿que hacen estas dos juntas?.

-Tus padres se fueron.-Vegeta se paró en frente de Bulma y la miró a los ojos.

Ahora si que Bulma comenzó a angustiarse excesivamente, debido a que él se digno a contestarle, cuando siempre le respondía con un: _¿me ves cara de mensajero¿acaso crees que me importa¿y yo que sé?_ o simplemente el acostumbrado silencio..

-Ve..Ve..Vegeta...¿estas..bien?.-Ella no pudo disimular su asombro, cosa que molestó al príncipe, haciendo que se retire lejos de ella y de la visita, no sin antes lanzar una mueca de desprecio a ambas.

"Uf, tiene una presencia bastante negativa." Pensó algo nerviosa Milk. "No puedo sentir el Ki ni nada de eso, pero este hombre tiene un aura bastante pesada, no se como Bulma puede dormir con él en la misma cama.-La joven de cabellos azabaches dio un pequeño vistazo a la dueña de casa.

"¿Será que ha recaído aún más en ese estado depresivo?" La científica agachó su cabeza no pudiendo evitar sentirse un poco recaída ante tal comportamiento, lo que fue captado inmediatamente por Milk.-¿Donde esta Trunks? quiero verlo, no lo he visto desde hace mucho.-Sonrió la madre de Gohan como que si nada hubiera presenciado.

-Si, es verdad, debe estar arriba, se me hace tan raro que mis padres lo hayan dejado solo.-Se cuestionó Bulma ante tal actitud. "Al parecer no es sólo Vegeta el extraño"

Las dos mujeres subieron las escaleras hasta la planta de arriba, en donde se encontraban todas las habitaciones de la casa.-Aquí esta el cuarto de Trunks y la que está del lado izquierdo será la tuya.-Bulma presionó unos botones y la puerta se abrió, entraron con cuidado, mientras observaban al pequeño niño en su cuna, durmiendo placidamente.

-Está tan lindo.-Comentó Milk muy despacio.

-Si.-Bulma miró con ternura a su pequeño, sería tan fuerte cuando creciera y se parecería en el aspecto físico a su padre.-Será muy guapo.-

Las féminas soltaron una pequeña risita. Salieron de la habitación y una vez afuera, la madre de Trunks observó su reloj de mano.-Ya es la hora de la cena, hay que darnos prisa para llegar puntuales.-

En la planta baja, apenas entrando al comedor, la peliazul vio que Vegeta estaba sentado en la mesa, comiendo muy despacio su porción de pollo. "¿Otra vez?, ahora si me estoy desesperando, él jamás bajaba a cenar cuando había una visita y mucho menos, si fuera alguien relacionado con Goku."

-Toma asiento Milk.-Bulma se sentó sin cuestionar nada y la pelinegra imitó esa actitud.

Todo estaba callado, la cena se estaba volviendo un poco incómoda, gracias a la mirada de Vegeta sobre la visita. "¿Que tanto me mira este hombre?, creo que no fue una muy buena idea venir aquí."

El príncipe mientras tanto seguía comiendo lentamente su comida, había perdido el apetito desde ese maldito enfrentamiento con Cell. "Vaya, jamás me imagine que Bulma se hiciera amiga de la mujer de kakarotto. Si tanto quisiera ayudarme a salir de este estado, debería no recordarme al maldito insecto en todo momento, es exasperante y para colmo sus actitudes de mejorar nuestra relación familiar, son lo que mas me fastidian. Por cierto, Se me hace tan ilógico que un gusano como ese soldado de clase baja haya tenido mujer, es tan estúpido que no sabe ni donde esta parado o quizás nos hace creer eso a nosotros, para que subestimemos su asqueroso cerebro."

Al terminar la cena Vegeta se levantó sin decir una palabra y se marchó lejos de todos.

"Lo hizo otra vez.." Bulma cerró los ojos resignada. "Al parecer esta será otra noche muy larga.".-¿Te parece si vamos a la sala a planificar lo que haremos en estos días que estarás aquí? .-

Milk asintió y se desplazaron hasta la sala. Las horas pasaron muy de prisa, habían estado hablando por mucho rato y el reloj de media noche comenzó a tocar su melodía.-Creo que es hora de dormir.-Milk comentó tapándose la boca debido al bostezo.

-Jeje, no es muy tarde, bueno al menos para mí.- Sonrió la dueña de casa.-¿Te acompaño a tu habitación?.-

-Oh... no te preocupes, se donde esta mi habitación, ya me la habías enseñado antes ¿lo recuerdas?.-

-Muy bien, entonces nos veremos mañana.-

Milk se levantó y despidió a su amiga con un beso en la mejilla.-Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches.-Y así Bulma vio como se alejaba, hasta que la perdió de vista completamente.-Ahora me tocará visitar a ese saiyajin.-Ella se tocó levemente sus labios recordando los besos salvajes que él le daba. Le encantaba tenerlo así de apasionado todas las noches ya que parecía el mismo hombre del cual ella se enamoró, pero había preferido dejar de ilusionarse, porque cada mañana se daba cuenta de que estaba en un error.

Después de unos instantes, la científica subió inmediatamente a su habitación, encontrándose al saiya acostado sobre la cama, totalmente desnudo. Ella no hizo ninguna pregunta, bastó la mirada de su príncipe llena de lujuria y deseo, para que inmediatamente se empiece a bajar el cierre del vestido.

En el otro cuarto, Milk se encontraba en pijama y a lo que intentó cerrar sus ojos para dormir, empezó a escuchar unos ruidos bastante especiales, que hicieron desaparecer su sueño de golpe.

- Mujerrrr...ARRRRRRRRRGH..Muévete..mas...abre...mas..las..piernas.-La cabecera de la cama al parecer se estaba golpeando contra la pared con bastante frecuencia, por ratos se hacían mas fuerte los movimientos conforme iban aumentando los gemidos.

El sonido de la cama no dejaba a Milk pensar en otra cosa mas que en sexo. La situación la ponía estresada, justo el día de ayer había tenido ganas de hacerlo y terminó realizando algo asqueroso e indebido, pero ¿que podía hacer para calmar esos instintos tan bajos? Milk se aferró con fuerza a la cama mientras que sentía su corazón palpitar salvajemente, su vagina también lo hacía, el interior que cargaba estaba completamente mojado y la mente de la viuda estaba pensando cosas horrendas referente al sexo, tenía tantas ganas de ser penetrada que podría hacerlo inclusive con cualquiera ...

-Ohh.-Comenzó a suspirar y a bajar su mano otra vez hasta su zona íntima, acariciando apenas el calzón.-No, no debo hacerlo, pero..pero..quiero..sentir placer.-La pelinegra se mordía los labios y cubría su cara con la almohada.

Los gemidos continuaban a pesar de que un teléfono celular estuviera timbrando con mucha insistencia, pero repentinamente dejó de hacerlo y los gritos de placer cesaron.

La joven de ojos oscuros comenzó a tranquilizarse también, pero no dejaba de sentir su cuerpo caliente al igual que su mente hasta que escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta con mucha urgencia.

Paf, paf paf.-Milk, abre la puerta por favor.-La voz de la peliazul estaba entrecortada y la huésped se levanto enseguida, después de todo no se iba a notar cuan excitada estaba ¿o si?. Arregló sus cabellos desordenados, acomodó mejor su pijama y abrió la puerta.

-¿Que sucede Bulma?.-Preguntó ella sin dar signos de sospecha alguna.

-Me..ha llamado mi madre.-Bulma hizo una breve pausa.-Dice que se fueron a otra ciudad de paseo por su aniversario.-Tragó saliva y siguió hablando.-Mi padre se sintió mal de repente, casi no podía respirar y se lo han llevado a una clínica..-Milk quedó boquiabierta ante tan horrenda noticia.-Mi madre está sola allá y me pidió que vaya lo antes posible para acompañarla..tendré que irme¿podrías cuidar a Trunks?.-

-Por supuesto Bulma, ve tranquila, no te preocupes por él.-

-Gracias, que bueno que estas aquí, siento que esto aya suce..-

-Shhhh.-La pelinegra puso los dedos en los labios de Bulma.-Será mejor que no pierdas el tiempo y te des prisa, no te preocupes por el niño.

-Te lo agradezco tanto Milk.-La mamá de Trunks antes de soltar mas lágrimas fue corriendo hacia su habitación y Milk entró a la suya, escuchando solamente el cerrar de la puerta.

-Ojalá que no pase a mayores.-

Dentro de la habitación de Bulma, Vegeta veía como su mujer sacaba ropa de su closet y se vestía rápidamente. "Si así se vistiera todos los días.." El príncipe sonrió ante tal pensamiento, realmente le importara poco lo que le sucediera a los padres de su mujer.

-Vegeta, me voy..mis padres me necesitan...-Bulma dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta.

El saiya se recostó mejor sobre la almohada y respiro hondamente.-No me hace gracia tener que quedarme con la tonta esposa de kakarotto y que ni piense en que le daré importancia o algún trato en especial por ser visita de la mujer, para mi no pasa de ser igual que la nada, maldición, Bulma me dejó insatisfecho.." De repente sintió que el Ki de Bulma se alejaba cada vez mas, dando indicios de que ya se había marchado de la corporación capsula.-Ya se largó.-En eso, mientras Vegeta se viraba y cambiaba de posición para poder dormir, comenzó a escuchar que alguien se estaba duchando, poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos.-Esa neurótica se esta bañando ¿que acaso no lo hizo antes de venir y se le ocurre hacerlo a estas horas?.-Vegeta gruñó ante esa situación.-Y para colmo dejó la luz del corredor encendida y esa claridad entra a través del cristal que esta encima de mi puerta, solo a Bulma se le ocurre mandar a hacer esos adefesios que ella considera diseños.-El príncipe se levantó muy enojado, abrió la puerta y dio unos cuantos pasos para intentar apagar el interruptor de la luz. Antes de llegar a su destino, notó que la puerta del baño estaba abierta, causando que sus ojos se abran completamente, poco a poco se deslizó hacia el marco. "¿Que tendrá en la cabeza? y ¿para que dejó la puerta abierta?.-El príncipe sonrió, sus ojos fueron buscando a la persona que estaba ocupando ese lugar, mientras que su mirada reflejaba la mayor prevención.

Vegeta discretamente se fue asomando hasta lograr visualizar la silueta de la mujer. "Vaya, tiene un cuerpo apetecible". Sonrió nuevamente. "Esas ropas tan feas que usa a diario no la deja ver para nada agraciada". Sus cejas se hicieron para arriba al escuchar unos pequeños gemidos.-Esto no me lo pierdo.-Murmuró el saiya entrando cautelosamente al enorme baño y situándose atrás de la estantería de toallas. "Desde aquí podré verla mejor" El príncipe se relamió los labios y su sonrisa aumentó al escuchar nuevamente los gemidos, pero mucho mas intensos conforme ella acercaba la ducha hacia su feminidad.

"Al parecer se esta estimulando con el agua tibia." Vegeta puso mas atención a la sombra y maldijo al ver que no podía observar a la presa con total nitidez. La cortina era casi transparente y tenía unos dibujos de hojas marchitas. **"**Ese cabello negro...tan largo...le hace parecer casi a una mujer saiyajin...¿pero qué estoy diciendo? esa hembra no tiene ni punto de comparación con nadie de mi raza.." El saiya se auto castigó por tener esos pensamientos tan ridículos. "Solo me atrae por el hecho de ser hembra y nada mas, aparte que Bulma me dejó con ganas de seguir fornicando.

Milk se dio vuelta y ahora se podía apreciar sus glúteos por la cortina. "Me da la impresión de que dejó la puerta abierta a propósito, aunque lo dudo mucho con esa forma de ser tan peculiar que tiene ¿o se hace la recatada?. Quizás en algún momento pueda ver que tan cohibida es..." El príncipe sintió como su pene empezaba a erectarse, no esperaba menos de su miembro, además cualquiera se sentiría muy excitado al estar dentro de un baño ocupado y mas encima con una mujer bastante caliente como aquella, aparte el ambiente peligroso lo hacía estimular aún mas, tanto que le fue imposible resistirse a una masturbación. Rápidamente atrapo su sexo con la palma de su mano y soltó un suspiró casi inaudible al sentir ese contacto. Muy despacio comenzó a darle movimiento y conforme iba sintiéndose mas "emocionado" aumentaba la rapidez, haciendo que su cuerpo llegara casi al orgasmo y que los gemidos fueran bastante difíciles de ocultar, pero no solo él estaba así, Milk también lo estaba y eso lo ponía a cien. "Maldición..debo salir de aquí, antes que ocurra algo no muy bueno." Vegeta lanzó una última mirada hacia la ducha y salió sigilosamente hasta que escuchó decir

-Vegeta...mmm...-

"¿Pero que demonios? el saiyajin giró su cabeza inmediatamente.-¿Acaso dijo mi nombre?¿está imaginándose que yo estoy teniendo sexo con ella?..Eso si que no me lo esperaba, voy a descubrir si realmente me desea, no será hoy, pero si será mañana, la haré caer en un juego provocativo, del cual no podrá escabullirse por mas que se esfuerce, nadie mejor que yo para esa tarea de seducción, después de todo ¿quien se me puede resistir ante una propuesta indecente?..NI Bulma lo hizo y eso que aún andaba de novia con el insecto de Yamcha. Vegeta sonrió siniestramente al encerrarse en su habitación.- Creo que sería una excelente idea, no solo la disfrutaría, sino también.. me vengaría de la humillación que me hizo pasar el imbécil de kakarotto y nada mejor que acostándome con su hembra, me encargaré de que ese bastardo se sienta humillado, tal cual como me hizo sentir a mí muchas veces. No tenía pensado desquitarme de esa manera, pero no tengo nada mas a mi alcance y mi odio aumenta cada día mas. Además, se me hará muy divertido descubrir que tan inocente era kakarotto en la cama...

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Pasión y necesidad

**CAPITULO 4**

**Pasión y necesidad**

Con un último y enorme gemido, Milk llegó al orgasmo y, sin poder evitarlo, se derrumbó en el suelo de la ducha mientras el agua tibia recorría su piel ahora sudorosa y algo enrojecida por el calor.

En cuanto se recuperó, comenzó a sentirse fatal y tremendamente arrepentida por lo sucedido..- Oh, Kami...he vuelto a hacerlo...- Dijo comenzando a llorar. - ¿Como...como he podido?...¿Qué me está ocurriendo?...- Susurraba entre lágrimas. - ¡Todo esto por tu culpa!. ¡Esto es en lo que me has convertido! – Exclamó furiosa mientras sentía un enorme sentimiento de rabia en su interior. – Maldito seas, Son Goku...- Sollozaba. – Maldito seas!...-

Al día siguiente, Milk despertó y las imágenes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior volvieron a hacer aparición en su mente. Sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras hacía un enorme esfuerzo por apartar esos recuerdos de su cabeza. Se levantó de la cama sin muchas ganas de hacerlo, y después de vestirse, se dirigió a la habitación del pequeño Trunks para ver si ya estaba despierto y comenzar a prepararle el desayuno. En cuanto le vio, aún profundamente dormido en su cunita, sonrió con ternura y pronto desaparecieron todos aquellos pensamientos de momentos atrás. Salió del cuarto en silencio y se dirigió a la cocina con ánimo de preparar el alimento para el pequeño bebé.

Mientras..en el cuarto situado justo enfrente del suyo, el príncipe se giraba en la cama, dándole la espalda a la luz del día que se colaba entre las rendijas de la cortina del balcón. Aun no tenía intención de levantarse. Lo cierto es que no tenía nada que hacer, y solamente durmiendo, conseguía evadirse de aquellos pensamientos que le hacían recordar la causa de su actual estado. Además, recordó que Bulma estaba fuera y que probablemente no regresaría en unos cuantos días mas, con lo cual, ni siquiera podría distraerse manteniendo sexo con ella. Gruñó molesto mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Todo parecía salirle mal, justo al revés de como lo tenía planeado...Cada vez que se ponía una meta, un reto, todo acababa por desmoronarse. Hasta el momento, nada de lo que se había propuesto lo había logrado, y la causa principal de su fracaso siempre tenía que ver con las acciones del ser que más detestaba en estos momentos...Kakarotto...Por su culpa no pudo lograr su venganza contra Freezer matándole con sus propias manos y hacerle pagar todas las humillaciones que el maldito lagarto le hizo pasar durante el tiempo en el que lo mantuvo esclavizado y a su servicio...Tampoco pudo alcanzar su deseo de vencer a Cell y ser vanagloriado y temido por todos los patéticos habitantes de este jodido planeta...

¿Por qué?...¿por qué ese descerebrado siempre tenía que quedar por encima suya?...Incluso estando muerto, se mantenía en una posición más elevada que él, puesto que su fallecimiento había sido con honor y todo el mundo le recordaría eternamente como el estúpido héroe que empeñó su vida para salvar la de los demás. Con este último pensamiento, su ki comenzó a elevarse y sus puños agarraron con fuerza las sábanas.

En ese instante, logró escuchar el sonido de la puerta de al lado cerrándose, acompañado por la estridente voz de la mujer de Kakarotto, la cual no paraba de decir tonterías a su hijo, del mismo modo que le había visto hacerlo a Bulma todos los días. - ¡Hmpf!.. Tratándole así, el mocoso se convertirá en un débil y sensiblero humano al igual que todos los malditos habitantes de este planeta. – Pensó.

De pronto, recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior...A su mente le vinieron las imágenes de la mujer masturbándose en la ducha y la excitación que le supuso verla y escucharla gemir como a una perra en celo...

Sonrió...Tal vez, si que tenía algo que hacer hoy...

Al cabo de un rato, Milk acababa de terminar de darle el desayuno al pequeño Trunks, y se entretenía jugando con él mientras el niño reía a carcajadas alentado por las carantoñas y las muestras de cariño que la mujer le dedicaba.

En ese momento, el príncipe entró a la cocina y nada más verle, la mujer pronunció:

- Buenos días, Vegeta. –

El ni siquiera se inmutó, caminó hacia el refrigerador sin prestarla la más mínima atención y lo abrió. Su mirada se dirigió al interior para tratar de escoger algún alimento que le sirviera para saciar su hambre matutina.

La mujer suspiró resignada. – Saiyajin maleducado...- Se dijo a sí misma. Entonces, viendo que él no se decidía por ninguno de los alimentos preparados que se encontraban en la nevera, pensó que tal vez si le cocinaba alguno de sus platos, su humor mejoraría, puesto que nadie mejor que ella conocía el enorme apetito que poseían los saiyajins y lo mucho que éstos agradecían una buena comida.

- Puedo prepararte algo para desayunar. ¿Qué te apetece?. – Le preguntó amablemente.

El hombre ni siquiera se giró hacia ella para contestarla.

- Nada de lo que tú cocines, mujer. No tengo intención de morir envenenado. – Dijo mientras agarraba un par de frutas de la nevera y un recipiente que contenía algo de embutido.

Milk no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ese hombre era de lo más desagradable, y lo peor de todo es que tendría que soportarle durante los días que permaneciera viviendo en esa casa como invitada. Tenía que hacer algo para tratar de evitar cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento con él, asi que, pensó que lo mejor sería dejar las cosas claras cuanto antes.

- ¿Envenenado?.- Exclamó enojada. - Escucha, Vegeta: Soy plenamente consciente de que mi visita aquí no te resulta muy agradable, pero Bulma me ha pedido que me quede a cuidar de Trunks mientras ella está fuera, y yo acepté encantada de poder hacerle este favor. – Repuso mientras le observaba sentarse frente a la mesa de la cocina. - Además, tú tampoco es que me caigas demasiado bien, pero al parecer, no tendremos más remedio que convivir juntos durante un tiempo, asi que...lo mejor será que pongamos los dos de nuestra parte e intentemos que dicha convivencia sea lo más civilizada y adulta posible. – Concluyó, esperando una respuesta.

Durante todo el tiempo que duró el pequeño discurso de la mujer, Vegeta se concentró únicamente en acabar su comida y no la miró ni una sola vez.

- ¿Has terminado, mujer?. – Preguntó en cuanto ella cesó de hablar. Milk asintió con la cabeza en respuesta, y por primera vez desde que entró en la cocina, el príncipe dirigió su fría mirada hacia ella y dijo: – Bien, ahora escúchame tu a mi: No tendrás ningún problema de convivencia conmigo, a menos que continúes molestándome como hasta ahora. Lo mejor para ti, es que me ignores del mismo modo que yo lo hago contigo. – Y diciendo esto, se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cocina.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El resto del día pasó con total normalidad. Vegeta se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su habitación y Milk decidió salir a pasear con Trunks después de comer. Al caer la tarde, regresaron a la casa, y nada más entrar, la mujer escuchó sonar el teléfono. Giró su cabeza y vio a Vegeta tumbado en el sofá del salón sin inmutarse y sin ninguna intención de levantarse a contestar. Gruñó algo enojada sin importarle que él la escuchara, y con el bebé en brazos, agarró el auricular y dijo:

- ¿Dígame?. – Preguntó mientras le dirigía una furiosa mirada al príncipe.

- Hola, Milk. Soy Bulma. –

La viuda Son enseguida comenzó a preguntarle a su amiga por su padre, y esta le contestó que el Sr. Briefs había padecido un amago de infarto y que los médicos le recomendaron permanecer en observación durante unos días más. Durante un buen rato permanecieron hablando por teléfono las dos mujeres y Milk, amablemente, se ofreció a quedarse a cuidar de Trunks durante todo el tiempo que Bulma necesitara. La peliazul se lo agradeció infinitamente y, después de despedirse hasta el día siguiente, colgaron.

Toda la conversación fue escuchada por el príncipe, el cual continuó tumbado como si nada. La noticia de la enfermedad del padre de Bulma no le afectó para nada. Al fin y al cabo, ni él ni su demente esposa le importaban lo más mínimo.

Milk, al término de su conversación con Bulma, se dirigió con el niño a la planta de arriba, con ánimo de bañarle para después darle la cena y acostarle en su cunita.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasado un rato, y después de haberse asegurado de que el bebé se había quedado dormido, Milk bajó de nuevo a la cocina a prepararse la cena. Al terminar, fregó los platos y se dirigió hacia el salón con la idea de ver un poco la televisión antes de acostarse. Nada mas entrar, se sorprendió al ver a Vegeta en el mismo lugar que unas horas antes, tumbado en el sofá, en silencio y sin apenas moverse.

- ¿No te cansas de estar todo el día sin hacer nada?. – Le preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sofá de enfrente.

El príncipe le dirigió una fugaz mirada y contestó de forma impertinente:

- ¡No me molestes, mujer!. –

Milk ya no pudo contenerse. Estaba harta de las contestaciones maleducadas y groseras de ese hombre.

- ¿Molestarte?. – Dijo. - ¿Acaso no escuchaste sonar el teléfono cuando llegué?. – Le recriminó por lo sucedido horas antes. - Que yo sepa, no soy tu criada. –

- ¡Nadie te dijo que contestaras!. Y ahora, esfúmate. – Le increpó el saiyajin alzando la voz.

Milk sentía que no podía soportarlo más. ¿Acaso este hombre le hablaba así a todo el mundo, o era a ella sola?. Tenía que saberlo...

- ¿Por qué me hablas de ese modo, Vegeta?. – Le preguntó sin pensarlo. - ¿Es porque soy la esposa de Goku¿es por eso?. – Insistió.

El saiyajin alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa al escucharla. – Al parecer, la diversión va a comenzar mucho antes de lo previsto...- Pensó, mientras su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa de medio lado. Incorporó su cuerpo en el sofá hasta quedar sentado frente a ella y cruzó los brazos. La miró fijamente y le dijo:

- No, mujer...tú ya no eres la esposa de ese estúpido...Ahora eres su viuda...¿o acaso lo has olvidado?. – Y comenzó a reir a carcajadas.

Ella le dirigió una mirada llena de odio y resentimiento mientras le observaba reirse de ella a todo pulmón.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?...¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho mi Goku para que le odies de esa forma?- Le preguntó con rabia, mientras se levantaba como un resorte del sofá, encarándole. Inmediatamente, Vegeta dejó de reir e hizo lo mismo.

- Tengo muchos motivos para odiar a ese gusano. – Dijo con desprecio. - Casi los mismos que tú...- Añadió después, casi adivinando la reacción de la mujer al escucharle.

- ¿De..de qué hablas?. – Preguntó Milk confundida.

Vegeta volvió a sonreir de medio lado, y caminó hacia ella acercándose hasta encontrarse a tan sólo unos pocos centímetros de su posición.

- Tu amado esposo te ha abandonado, a ti y al mocoso. – Comenzó a decir sin ningún tipo de problema. - Y estoy enterado de que no es la primera vez que lo hace, aunque esta ocasión parece ser la definitiva. – Añadió después. - ¿Acaso no es motivo suficiente para merecer tu odio?. – Preguntó convencido de que así era.

Milk no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Por qué insistía este hombre en hacerla sufrir?. ¿Qué ganaba él recordándole su desgracia?. Y esa última pregunta...¿como iba a responderla si ni tan siquiera ella estaba segura de la respuesta?...

- Te...te equivocas...yo...no...- Dijo, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

- A mi no me engañas, mujer. – Le interrumpió el saiyajin con voz ruda. - Se muy bien lo que sientes. Lo leo en tus ojos. – Indicó mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella y la obligaba a enfrentar sus miradas. - Todos los días, sin faltar ninguno, te preguntas los motivos y qué fue lo que hiciste mal para que él no desee volver¿no es cierto?.- Dijo, mientras volvía a alejar su cara y comenzaba a caminar, pasando por el lado izquierdo de ella y deteniéndose justo a su espalda. - Has llegado a pensar que nunca le importasteis lo suficiente, porque si fuera así, él no hubiera preferido entrenarse en el espacio o en el otro mundo, antes que regresar con su familia...- Continuó diciéndole mientras observaba la espalda de la mujer moverse a causa de su agitada respiración. - Le odias porque crees que él siempre os ha considerado un estorbo y porque ahora te has dado cuenta de que el tiempo que ha permanecido con vosotros, tu le has servido de criada y de concubina, mientras que él esperaba la ocasión perfecta para largarse...una vez más...- Concluyó, a la vez que se situaba de nuevo frente a ella, cara a cara. Se felicitó a sí mismo, cuando comprobó que estaba consiguiendo con éxito sus propósitos. La mujer se encontraba en estado de shock, su mirada se encontraba perdida, con los ojos cristalinos en un claro signo de desesperación. Sus labios estaba entreabiertos dejando escapar repetidos jadeos por la rapidez con la que inhalaba y exhalaba aire, y estaba seguro de que si se acercaba un poco más a ella, su agudizado sentido del oído le permitiría escuchar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

- Pero lo peor de todo...- Continuó diciendo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. - Es que ninguno de tus amigos, ni siquiera tu propio hijo, es capaz de verlo de ese modo. Para todos esos estúpidos, Kakarotto es un héroe, al que alaban y admiran, mientras que por ti...lo único que sienten es lástima...Pero tu sabes que él no se lo merece, que no merece esos elogios. - Repuso, consciente del efecto que estaba produciendo en ella. - Y yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, mujer...- Añadió haciendo una pausa, mientras volvía a acercar de nuevo su rostro al de Milk. - Tu y yo...somos los únicos que conocemos su otra cara...los únicos que sabemos lo que hay detrás de esa estúpida sonrisa con la que trata de ocultar al verdadero Kakarotto...-

En ese momento, Milk ya no aguantó más. Gritó desesperada mientras tapaba su rostro con ambas manos y salió corriendo de allí, dirigiéndose directamente hacia las escaleras.

El príncipe la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella desapareció de su campo de visión. A los pocos segundos, logró escuchar un sonoro portazo que le indicaba que la mujer se había encerrado en su habitación, y que no saldría de allí hasta que no descargara toda la rabia y la frustración que sentía. Sonrió complacido. Desde que terminó el juego de Cell, no se había sentido tan bien...y sólo por unas "pequeñas palabras"...Al parecer, su ansiada venganza estaba mucho más cerca de lo que jamás imaginó...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasadas unas horas, Milk intentaba dormir después de haber logrado calmarse un poco tras haber permanecido llorando sin parar desde que se marchó despavorida del salón, huyendo de las palabras pronunciadas por Vegeta...Unas palabras que, siendo crueles, reflejaban claramente una realidad, lo que verdaderamente sentía y que la estaba atormentando día a día desde que se enteró de la muerte de su esposo.

De pronto, escuchó llorar al pequeño Trunks. Se levantó presurosa, y se dirigió hacia el cuarto infantil. Nada más entrar, se aproximo hasta la cuna y lo cogió entre sus brazos, comenzando a arrollarle y a susurrarle palabras tiernas para lograr tranquilizarle y volver a dormirle.

No lo logró hasta pasado un buen rato, y después de soltar un sonoro suspiro, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta de nuevo con sumo cuidado para no despertarle. Se dirigió a su habitación de nuevo, y antes de entrar, se quedó indecisa unos segundos. Sabía que si intentaba dormir, le sería imposible, y decidió que lo mejor sería bajar a la cocina para prepararse una tila o algo que consiguiera hacerle conciliar el sueño.

En cuanto llegó allí, encendió la luz y se asustó al encontrarse con Vegeta, el cual nada más verla, dijo:

- ¿Ya ha dejado de berrear el mocoso?. Menos mal...empezaba a pensar que tendría que irme fuera de la casa para poder escapar de sus malditos llantos.- Gruñó molesto. Se levantó de su asiento con ánimo de salir de la cocina y dirigirse de nuevo a su habitación para continuar durmiendo.

En ese momento, Milk se fijó que el príncipe solo vestía unos boxer y que parecía no darle demasiada importancia a que ella le viera con tan poca ropa. Retiró algo avergonzada su vista de él y se dio la vuelta. Vegeta la miró extrañado al principio por su reacción, hasta que entendió a qué era debido...- Vaya...si que se escandaliza esta mujer por nada...Creo que voy a divertirme un rato más...- Pensó mientras sonreía de medio lado.

- No entiendo que es lo que tanto te incomoda, mujer. – Dijo poniéndose de nuevo frente a ella. - Además, tu tampoco es que estés muy tapada que digamos...- Le indicó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el corto y escueto camisón que ella vestía, y que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

- ¿Qué?...- Exclamó Milk imitándole. -¡Ah!. – Soltó un pequeño grito mientras se tapaba con los brazos completamente avergonzada. La verdad es que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, de que con las prisas por ir a atender a Trunks, se le olvidó ponerse la bata encima.

Vegeta no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Le divirtió observar esa reacción tan espontánea de la mujer. Lo cierto es que empezaba a caerle algo mejor, aparte de que ese sentido de la moral tan pronunciado y su personalidad tan púdica y recatada, provocaban que comenzara a crearse una imagen de ella que estaba resultándole hasta incluso excitante y provocadora...

- Ya no tiene mucho sentido que te cubras¿no crees?. He tenido tiempo suficiente de verlo todo. – Repuso con una irónica sonrisa. Tenía que reconocer que esa mujer, y su hermoso cuerpo, estaban empezando a atraerle más de lo debido. Recordó en ese mismo instante las imágenes de la noche anterior en la ducha y lo mucho que disfrutó observándola en ese momento tan íntimo.

- Tu estarás muy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, Vegeta. – Le recriminó Milk, ya recuperada de su anterior bochorno. - Pero yo soy una mujer decente y...-

- ¡Bah!, eso no son más que tonterías humanas, mujer – Interrumpió Vegeta. - Te iría mejor si cambiaras esa mentalidad tan retrógrada que tienes...- Dijo, mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras, de espaldas a ella.

Justo antes de subir el primer escalón, escuchó decir en un susurro casi inaudible:

- Vegeta...- El hombre se giró de medio lado atendiendo a su llamada. - ¿Tu...tu..hubieras hecho...lo mismo que...él?...¿Hubieras abandonado a..tu familia?...- Le preguntó tímidamente mientras continuaba rodeando su cuerpo con sus propios brazos, en una imagen que al príncipe le pareció extremadamente dulce y sensual.

Sin pensarlo, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella en silencio. Se detuvo hasta que tan sólo unos pocos centímetros los separaban, y mirándola fijamente, contestó:

- Afortunadamente...yo no me parezco en nada a Kakarotto. ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta, mujer? – Dijo, de la forma más suave que su grave voz le permitía utilizar.

Ella no dijo nada. Se limitó a bajar la cabeza, apesadumbrada...comenzando de nuevo a sentir que todos aquellos sentimientos de rabia y dolor resurgían de nuevo con más fuerza aún si cabe...Jamás se había sentido tan débil y desvalida...y lo extraño de todo, es que la única persona que parecía darse cuenta de lo que en realidad ansiaba, era el hombre que tenía frente a ella en estos mismos momentos, el mismo cuya mano acababa de posarse suavemente en su rostro y que comenzaba a navegar hasta su cuello, acariciando con dulzura su cabello haciéndola estremecer. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos...y cuando los abrió de nuevo, se encontró con el rostro de él acercándose, hasta que sus labios se posaron en los suyos en un roce fugaz y apenas perceptible. Volvió a repetirlo en dos ocasiones más, hasta que finalmente, el beso se prolongó, sintiéndolo tan deleitable, que no tuvo más remedio que corresponder a él con ansiedad.

Aferró sus brazos al musculoso cuello del hombre mientras se besaban, y su cuerpo tembló un instante, en respuesta a la agradable sensación de calor que la piel de Vegeta le provocó al contacto con la suya.

Segundos después, el príncipe dejó sus labios y comenzó a viajar por su cuello, mientras sus manos se posaban en distintas partes del cuerpo femenino con la clara intención de no saltarse ninguna de ellas, como queriendo borrar las huellas que podría haber dejado allí su rival, su enemigo...La sola idea de saber que era su mujer la que estaba entre sus brazos, conseguía hacerle excitar más de lo que lo había estado nunca...Ya nada podía detenerle, nada conseguiría evitar que fuera suya, y alentado con la idea de lograrlo lo antes posible, levantó a la mujer con sus brazos y la colocó entre su cuerpo a horcajadas, e incitándola a que ella le rodeara con sus piernas. Caminó dos pasos, hasta que la espalda de la mujer contactó con la pared.

Ella se sentía como una marioneta entre sus brazos, pero no le importaba. Estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar...necesitaba sentirse deseada, ansiaba con desesperación ser dominada por la naturaleza salvaje de ese hombre que, con su mirada, parecía ser capaz de penetrar en el interior de cualquier cosa que se le pusiera por delante. De pronto, notó un fuerte tirón y vio caer fugazmente al suelo los restos de su camisón. Al instante, sintió los labios y la húmeda lengua del príncipe posarse sobre sus senos. Una y otra vez, notaba como los devoraba con ansia, los mordisqueaba y succionaba repetidamente sus pezones. Suspiró. Gimió. Gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho, deseosa ya por fundirse con él, sedienta de percibir su furia saiyajin agitándose en su interior...

- aah...aahh...Vegeta...tómame...hazlo ya...- Pronunció entre gemidos.

El príncipe no se lo pensó dos veces. Se deshizo de sus boxers y arrancó de un tirón las bragas que tapaban el húmedo y excitado sexo de la mujer. Aferró sus manos a las nalgas femeninas y, de un sólo embiste, la penetró.

- aarrgghhh...hmmmmm...- Gritó la mujer, comenzando a gemir desesperadamente mientras el hombre profundizaba en ella cada vez más. Su mente ya no respondía a la razón, era su cuerpo el que mandaba ahora, y lo único que le pedía era más y más placer...Clavó con fuerza las uñas en la espalda desnuda del príncipe, el cual respondió aumentando la fuerza y la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Vegeta hacía todo el trabajo, ella apenas se movía, pero no le importaba. Suponía que esta era la primera vez que la mujer practicaba sexo de esta forma, lo cual conseguía excitarle aún mas. Prácticamente era como tener a una virgen entre sus brazos, como si fuera una hembra en su primer celo, a la cual estaría totalmente dispuesto a enseñarla todos los secretos del placer y la lujuria.

De pronto, la sintió convulsionar un instante, como primer aviso de que su orgasmo estaba por llegar. Aceleró el ritmo y se aferró más a ella. Quería sentir su culminación como si se tratara de la suya propia. Al instante, la escuchó gritar y estremecerse con tal furia, que parecía un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción, mientras que, su agudo oído captaba con total precisión los fuertes y rápidos latidos de su corazón saliéndose de su pecho.

Alentado por la explosión de gozo de la mujer, sintió repentinamente acercarse su éxtasis. Su respiración se agitó aún más, y comenzó a moverse con más ímpetu, hasta que, cuando supo que ya no podría contenerse por más tiempo, salió de ella. Apretó aún más los dos cuerpos, logrando que su pene no perdiera el contacto con la piel de la mujer en ningún momento, e inmediatamente después comenzó a realizar movimientos de fricción mientras eyaculaba y jadeaba de placer y deleite.

Llegada la calma, y mientras ambos regulaban sus respiraciones, se mantuvieron durante unos segundos abrazados y en la misma posición. La cabeza de Milk reposaba sobre uno de los hombros de Vegeta, y su negro y largo cabello cubría su rostro y parte de la espalda del príncipe.

- ¡Oh, Kami!...¿qué hemos hecho?...- Escuchó decir el hombre sobre su oído izquierdo. Sabía que esto iba a ocurrir, que en cuanto terminaran, ella comenzaría a sentirse arrepentida y avergonzada por lo sucedido. Se separó un poco, y ella enseguida posó sus pies sobre el suelo.

- Nada que no deseáramos. – Contestó él con su típica sonrisa. – Aunque...he podido darme cuenta de que tú estabas mucho más necesitada que yo, mujer...- Añadió con sarcasmo, lo que provocó que, mucho antes de que su instinto le avisara, recibiera en su rostro una enorme bofetada, la cual, evidentemente, no le causó ningún daño.

Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, hasta que ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, le empujó y salió corriendo rumbo a las escaleras.

- ¡Mujeres!...¿quién demonios las entiende?. – Farfulló el príncipe recogiendo sus boxer del suelo y comenzando a ponérselos. – Pero esta me la pagas, mujer. La próxima vez no te lo pondré tan fácil. Vendrás a suplicarme que te posea de nuevo...Ya lo verás...- Dijo furioso para sí mismo y con un nuevo reto en su mente que no cesaría hasta ver cumplido.

CONTINUARA...

**Ooohhh...Estamos emocionadísimas con vuestros reviews y con la aceptación que está teniendo nuestra historia. **

**Somos conscientes de que a las numerosas fans de las parejas VegetaxBulma y GokuxMilk, no les está haciendo mucha gracia la idea de juntar a estos dos, pero...esperamos que los motivos que explicamos en la historia, os ayuden a comprender la situación de ambos personajes.**

**Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo, y esperamos que continueis leyéndolo y disfrutándolo como hasta ahora.**

**Saludos,**

**DioXa y Saiya Elite.**


	5. Juegos de seducción

**CAPITULO 5**

**Juegos de seducción**

Por otra parte, la viuda Son se había alejado del lugar en donde cometió su primera infidelidad, estaba muy confundida con sus acciones, llegaban momentos en que se sentía desesperada y asfixiada. El maldito saiyajin, se había aprovechado de su rabia, tristeza y dolor, haciéndola caer en sus redes. Ese hombre era un manipulador en todo sentido de la palabra, aún podía escuchar sus palabras crueles y duras retumbar en su cabeza, nadie, absolutamente nadie la había hecho sentir completamente desnuda y no se refería a lo físico. Ninguna de las personas sabían que era lo que ella sentía con exactitud. Se había encargado de ocultarlo bastante bien hasta ese día, en donde su falsa mascara cayó rota a sus pies, hecha mil pedazos. Las verdaderas intenciones de Vegeta aún no las sabía con certeza, tenía una vaga idea de lo que podía ser, aunque no le extrañaría que fuese algo relacionado con una pequeña venganza hacia su marido, por todas las razones que ya le había explicado con anterioridad, sin contar que él veía el acto sexual como un vulgar placer.

Sus pasos se escuchaban en el corredor de la planta alta, caminaba con la mirada perdida y estando completamente desnuda, aunque eso no la incomodaba. Sabía que algo en ella había muerto en esos instantes de sexo desenfrenado, algo que jamás pensó que perdería, luego de tantos años de haberse comportado como una señora decente y de buena familia.

Su mente comenzaba a susurrarle cosas hirientes hacia su persona, palabras que la perturbaban y la estremecían, causando que se tape los oídos con desesperación.-No puedo caer tan bajo.-Milk se arrinconó a una pared.-No seré...- Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por ella misma.-¿Mas ramera de lo que fui hoy?.-Acomodó sus cabellos que caían en su rostro e interferían un poco en su visión.-Creo que ya no puedo controlarlo.-Sus lagrimas cayeron presas de la vergüenza.-Siempre traté de evitar que aflore ese instinto que estaba muy dentro de mí, pero a estas alturas y ante la primera provocación, caí presa del libertinaje.-La viuda Son, bajó las escaleras con cuidado y se sentó en el último escalón.-Aunque..no negaré que lo….-Tapó sus labios con sus dedos y cerró sus ojos para recordar los primeros besos que Vegeta le dio.-Me hacia falta esto.-Milk abrazó sus piernas y colocó su cabeza en las rodillas.-Goku me ha herido de gravedad, mi corazón sangra cada día al recordar sus desprecios, su lejanía y el desinterés que mostró por nosotros desde siempre, para ese hombre, primero que nada, estaban sus propios deseos, no importando el de los demás, solamente quería ser mas fuerte que todos. Dejó atrás a su hijo y esposa, para ser completamente libre. Sus amigos muchas veces fueron testigos mudos de su lejanía, Goku no era una persona a la que le gustara permanecer en un mismo lugar, siempre estaba de un lado para otro, muy ocupado con sus peleas y entrenamientos, olvidándose que en algún lugar lejano, su familia no dejaba de esperarlo.-

La sombra de Vegeta se reflejaba en la pared opuesta del corredor. "Al fin se quitó la venda de los ojos." El saiya observó seriamente a Milk, sin inmutarse por la confusión que esta mostraba inconscientemente."Kakarotto no es mas que basura, esa es una verdad incuestionable."

Milk había experimentado múltiples sentimientos, en aquellos minutos de reflexión y soledad. Su vida había pasado como una vía dispositiva en su cabeza, todo lo que fue alguna vez y lo que dejó de ser, le había hecho recordar cuales eran sus deseos impuestos desde su infancia, esos que lastimosamente habían sido un fracaso al escoger a la pareja equivocada. No iba a negar de que el lado negativo tenía su parte positiva, todos los días daba gracias por el regalo mas valioso que Kamisama pudo otorgarle..su único y último hijo. La realidad era muy dura para su alma, pero ella era valiente pese a todas las experiencias fuertes y bastante traumáticas que vivió, aún estaba en pié y podía seguirlo estando. No descansaría hasta ver que alguno de sus anhelos sean cumplidos, sabía que en Gohan podía confiar plenamente y que él no la decepcionaría, estaba dispuesta a realizar cualquier sacrificio, con tal que su niño tenga éxito en su vida y que la felicidad lo acompañe por el resto de sus días.

La joven de cabello azabache, secó los vestigios de sus lágrimas. Había estado analizándose en la escalera en todo momento, descubriendo cosas que antes las había notado, pero que no quería verlas estando incluso en frente de ella. Observó su delgada figura con lujo de detalles, vio que aún se conservaba joven y atractiva como para someterse a una vida llena de castidad.

Milk caminó hacia la sala, su mirada demostraba tristeza y resentimiento, pero era opacada por la sonrisa que estaba regalándose así misma, frente a uno de los grandes espejos, que habían en la casa de Bulma.

-Como han pasado los años..-Murmuró ella colocándose sus manos atrás de la cabeza, sujetando parte de su cabello con el fin de hacerlo una coleta y dejar algunos mechones en la parte de adelante, solamente le faltaba algunos cabellos que cubrieran un poco su frente, para estar exactamente igual como cuando era una adolescente.-La pelinegra recordó muchos momentos divertidos junto a Goku y por supuesto, su añorada infancia.

La joven soltó su cabello y colocó su mano en el espejo, haciendo que sea muy poco visible su rostro, porque no era el reflejo actual lo que deseaba ver en esos instantes. Cerró lentamente sus ojos hasta perderse en sus recuerdos de hace muchos años, reviviendo etapas maravillosas, llenas de diversión y libertad.-De nada sirve añorar el pasado, sólo me queda vivir el presente y el futuro de una manera distinta.-La pelinegra observó por los ventanales la gran cantidad de estrellas -Debo darme prisa.-Mencionó mientras volvía a subir las escaleras, esta vez de manera muy rápida..-Creo que las horas se me han pasado volando.-

Al llegar finalmente a la planta alta lo primero que hizo fue entrar a su dormitorio, para dirigirse a su baño privado. Abrió la ducha de agua fría.-No debí esperar tanto tiempo para asearme.-El líquido vital caía directamente sobre el rostro de Milk.-Tengo que quitarme el semen de Vegeta, aún no creo como pude disfrutar cuando él eyaculó sobre mi cuerpo. ¿Será porque estaba excitada?..debe ser por eso..porque ahora que no lo estoy, me da un poco de asco recordarlo y mas encima tener que lavar esas zonas.-Enjabonó suavemente sus glúteos y cadera. El sudor mezclado con los flujos masculinos, provocaban un olor no muy agradable para su olfato.-Menos mal que pronto acabaré de ducharme.-Tomó un poco mas de jabón para restregarse las piernas y de un momento a otro pensó.

"Lo he decidido. Dejaré de culparme por lo que hice y también abandonaré la imagen que me auto impuse hace unos años atrás. La mujer recatada y disciplinada dejará de serlo por unos días.-Milk se enjuagó todo residuo de jabón y tomó un toalla de color verde limón, para secarse y cubrir su desnudez.-Me daré prisa en arreglarme.-Salió de la bañera, alcanzó una pijama del closet y se la colocó. Luego sujetó un cepillo y comenzó a peinarse, caminando hasta la ventana.-Quiero respirar aire fresco, no soporto el artificial por mucho tiempo.-Hizo a un lado el vidrio y sacó su cabeza para sentir la brisa.-No me esperaba…esto.-

Justo en el jardín y en una piscina de profundidad considerable, se encontraba Vegeta nadando diestramente de un lado a otro, sus anchos hombros se movían con total agilidad para desplazarse a lo largo de la piscina. Una débil luz de color amarillo, iluminaba su musculosa y perfecta espalda, dándole un toque especial a aquel monumento varonil. La seriedad y el esmero que poseía al nadar con tanta maestría, lo hacían ver irresistible a los ojos de cualquier mujer, quizás se trataba de esa actitud que él poseía en cada expresión de su rostro, aquella que mostraba total seguridad al realizar cualquier movimiento o acción y no menos importante, esa voz tan provocativa y grave que hacía estremecer a todo aquel que lo oía.

Los dedos de Milk fueron buscando el final de la pijama, siendo su objetivo inmediatamente localizado. La vestimenta fue alzada y removida del cuerpo femenino, quedando otra vez desnuda.-Podré olvidarme una vez más de cada caricia tuya, Son Goku.-Sus ojos demostraban ira y fastidio al mencionar ese nombre.-Ya no te guardaré más duelo, ni tampoco te seré fiel. Tomó de un cajón algunos interiores que había traído desde su hogar y escogió el más adecuado para la ocasión.-El color dorado me sentará de maravilla.-Dijo entregándose los mejores ánimos.-Me pregunto ¿Qué cara pondrá Vegeta al verme con ropa tan ligera?.-Sus dientes mordieron sus labios inferiores, deseando ver la expresión que demostraría su futuro amante.-Esta vez, seré yo quien tome la iniciativa.-Sin esperar un segundo más, salió deprisa de la habitación, pero un recuerdo apareció de la nada.

"_**Con estas vacaciones que tenemos pensado regalarnos, intentaremos olvidar nuestras penas, solo no olvides que hay que ponerle empeño, no servirá de nada si no nos esforzamos."**_

Milk detuvo su andar al recordar las palabras de la peliazul.-Me había olvidado de ti…Bulma.- Un remordimiento de conciencia apresó los nuevos planes de la viuda.-¿Como pude no pensar las cosas bien?.-La joven se sujetó de los barandales, sintiéndose muy mal por haber defraudado a alguien que confió ciegamente en ella.-Yo..yo no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, todo pasó muy rápido y no me di cuenta..hasta cuando finalizamos la relación sexual.-Agachó su mirada llena de arrepentimiento.-Jamás tuve la idea de quitarte a tu marido..¡un momento!.-Milk detuvo sus palabras.-Yo no quiero, ni pienso alejar a Vegeta de tu lado, solamente quise sentir otra vez..el placer que solo el sexo te brinda.-Aclaró sus intenciones esta vez sin cohibirse.-Ya entiendo el porqué de tus gemidos la noche que estuviste por última vez aquí.-Empezó a reír bajo y volvió a caminar.-Lo siento Bulma, pero ya lo he decidido, Vegeta será solo un pequeño entretenimiento durante mi estadía, no hay amor ni algún sentimiento entre los dos, solamente es algo físico. La pelinegra logró sentirse mejor aunque no del todo, sabía que estaba haciendo mal.-Él no es tu marido ahora que me acuerdo, aunque si es tu pareja oficial y ambos conviven juntos, sin haberse casado siquiera. Sé que es sucio lo que haré…estoy conciente de todo, pero tú no sabes lo que es sentirse como yo me siento y no tienes que enterarte de lo que ocurre en tu ausencia..- Finalmente llegó a su destino y las puertas de la corporación cápsula se abrieron para darle paso a la huésped. "Ya estoy aquí, debo tranquilizarme y no mostrar ninguna clase de inseguridad frente a él." Avanzó presa del nerviosismo que tenía en su interior. "Está..está descansado en esa silla de playa".A Milk le latía el corazón con mucha rapidez. "¿Por qué me cuesta tanto?".Detuvo su caminar de golpe preguntándose si podría tan siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

Vegeta se hallaba recostado y conciente de que su huésped estaba merodeando por sus alrededores. Sabía que ella lo estaba observando, desde lejos y en silencio. Su audición logró escuchar unos torpes pasos cada vez mas cerca de él. "Estaba seguro que me buscaría nuevamente, esta mujer es insaciable."El príncipe sonrió con malicia. "Ninguna hembra después de probar mis embestidas, se olvida tan fácilmente de mí" Se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos al percibir que ella estaba llegando a su espacio.

Milk se detuvo justo atrás de la silla de playa. "Bien, ya estoy aquí, ahora…debo hablar con Vegeta, pero ¿Qué le digo¿cómo comienzo?."Sus manos comenzaron a temblar." Debí pensar esto mucho antes… será mejor que me retire sin hacer ruido y lo busque cuando tenga las palabras adecuadas..o mejor no, esto quizás sea una locura" La pelinegra se dio media vuelta bastante despacio, para evitar llamar la atención del saiyajin.

- ¿A que has venido, mujer?.-Preguntó el príncipe sin rodeos y de manera ruda.

La viuda hizo una mueca debido al susto y al ver que fue sorprendida.-Yo..yo vine a..decirte.-El rostro de Milk quedó completamente rojo y comenzó a tartamudear, causando que Vegeta alce una ceja.

-¿Ahora no sabes hablar?.-Le preguntó sin moverse de su sitio.-¿Acaso viniste hasta aquí, para preguntarme que me place desayunar esta mañana?.-Vegeta sonreía triunfante, había lanzado esa pregunta en doble sentido y esperaba que la mujer se diera cuenta de aquello.

Milk arrugó su frente y apoyó sus manos en la silla de playa.-¿Por qué piensas que yo necesito saber tu opinión respecto a lo que vaya a preparar en el desayuno?.. que sepas bien que yo solo cocinaré para mí y para tu hijo.-Recalcó furiosa.

-Vaya, entonces te haré una vez mas la misma pregunta.-¿A que demonios has venido?. Habló en tono amenazante.

La mujer, quedó completamente congelada al volver a escuchar la pregunta y enseguida tragó saliva .

-¿No pensarás volver a tartamudear?, sabes muy bien que yo no me presto a ningún tipo de juegos, mujer.-El viró su rostro para ver a Milk y notó que solo estaba en ropa interior, mas no hizo ninguna expresión de sorpresa ni asombro. Recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo y la miró con desdén.-Al parecer tenías mucho calor.-

"Es un mal educado, me había olvidado de esa parte tan odiosa que posee".-Pues sí, tenía calor ¿algún problema?.-Le respondió del mismo modo que él usaba y se acercó al saiyajin, hasta estar frente a frente.

Vegeta sonrió apenas con una simple curvatura en el labio derecho.-Dime una cosa, mujer.-Hizo una breve pausa y volvió a decir.-¿Me crees tan tonto como para querer algo contigo?, te recuerdo que yo no soy kakarotto y entre esa basura y yo, hay diferencias abismales.-

La viuda quedó completamente desconcertada y sus labios permanecieron sellados.

-Al parecer te has quedado con ganas de más. Veo claramente en tus ojos el deseo.-Vegeta se levantó tan rápido de la silla, que Milk no pudo darse cuenta en que momento lo hizo.-Tu inútil esposo no sabía ni siquiera fornicar como se debe, me imagino que al estar en mis brazos pudiste comprobarlo.-Se acercó más y más a la fémina haciendo que esta retroceda sin darse cuenta.

-Debes entender, que puedo saber con exactitud todo lo que planeas hacer, no hay que ser psíquico para comprender esos pensamientos tan sencillos que posees, pero déjame decirte algo¿De veras te crees digna de estar en mi cama nuevamente?. Te recuerdo que yo hice todo el trabajo, tú simplemente fuiste una marioneta en mis manos, la cual no mostraba ninguna experiencia en los artes del placer.- Le dio la espalda y se alejó de ella.-Si no supiera que has sido madre de un mocoso llorón, pensaría que seguías siendo una virgen a la cual le llegó la primer experiencia sexual.-El príncipe viró un poco su rostro para verle a los ojos. "Perfecto, todo está saliendo tal como me lo esperaba."

Milk había escuchado a ese hombre tan orgulloso sin poder tan siquiera responderle algo. Sabía que difícilmente mantenía la boca cerrada frente a una provocación. Su carácter era considerado extremadamente fuerte por sus conocidos, que incluso le lograban temer cuando se enojaba, pero este caso era distinto a cualquiera de aquellos, le había resultado casi imposible el solo hecho de abrir la boca y frenar las palabras del tipo engreído que tenía en frente.

-……….-

Vegeta caminó nuevamente hasta ella y le alzó la barbilla con tosquedad, obligándola a verlo a los ojos.-¿Impresionada?.-Preguntó el príncipe saiyajin.

Ella enseguida retiró esa mano.-Eres un desgraciado.-Le dijo con el orgullo completamente destrozado.

-No mujer, simplemente digo la verdad y tú lo sabes bien, nadie mas que yo, conoce tus miedos y deseos, es por eso que no me respondes con fiereza¿Dónde esta ese espíritu indomable que aparentas tener¿Dónde está cuando se han descubierto tus mas ondas heridas?.-El príncipe se alejo de ella y caminó hacia delante.

Milk quedó sin respuesta ante esas preguntas y miró a Vegeta con odio.-Eres solo un..maldito insensible.-Ella corrió en dirección a él, presa de la ira, causando que el saiya apenas se mueva de su lugar y la deje caer a la piscina sin que pudiera evitarlo

El cuerpo de la mujer cayó pesadamente y se levantó gran cantidad de agua debido al chapuzón .

El príncipe se limitaba a observar la figura bajo el agua. "Ahora debe estar hecha una fiera indomable, tal como me gustan."

Los cabellos azabaches poco a poco fueron ascendiendo hasta la superficie y el rostro de la joven apareció enseguida, respirando entrecortadamente debido a la falta de oxígeno. -Vegeta, me las pagaras..-La fémina se acercó a el lado opuesto de la piscina para lograr salirse del agua y también con la finalidad de no encontrarse con el saiyajin.

-Veo que no controlas muy bien tus impulsos.-Vegeta se fue acercando con lentitud hacia la viuda.-Y también no sabes mantener la cabeza fría cuando alguien te esta provocando.-Él la miró con seriedad mientras volvía a mantener una distancia mínima con su huésped.

La pelinegra pudo ponerse en pie, fuera del agua. Su furia había incrementado, haciendo que su rostro refleje todo el fastidio que obtuvo gracias a las provocaciones de ese infame.-Estúpido.-Milk otra vez se le acercó con la intención de golpearlo y hacerlo entender que con ella nadie se metía sin al menos sufrir algún tipo de rasguño. El puño derecho se cerró y se dirigió con gran velocidad hasta el rostro del saiya.

-Veo que no lo haces tan mal, mujer.- Había detenido el primer ataque con gran destreza.-Intenta darme un buen golpe.-Vegeta alzó la voz y la haló hacia su cuerpo.-Vamos hazlo, te daré ventaja para que puedas lograrlo.-Los ojos negros del príncipe ardían llenos de emoción al ver como Milk intentaba luchar contra él.

-Te vas a arrepentir.-Apretó los dientes lo mas que pudo e inmediatamente lanzó una patada con dirección al estómago de Vegeta.

-Nada mal, pero aún no deja de ser patético.-El guerrero tomó la pierna de su contrincante y de un tirón la hizo perder el equilibrio, causándole a Milk un tremendo susto al notar que él había comenzado a defenderse de sus ataques.-SUELTAME, TE LO EXIJO.-La fémina forcejeaba con insistencia mientras Vegeta la había socorrido en sus brazos.-¿Quieres que te suelte?.-Le preguntó cambiando su mirada.

Ella miró de reojo hacia abajo, notando que el piso era lo único que le esperaba si Vegeta la soltaba. No se escaparía de un buen golpe en la cabeza, si es que él le quitaba el brazo de la espalda, sin dejar de agarrar su pierna. La mujer de cabello largo miró a su oponente con recelo.-Te gusta jugar su..-

Las palabras de ella fueron interrumpidas por un beso salvaje en los labios. Al principio se resistió, intentando separar el pecho de Vegeta de su cuerpo, con ayuda de sus puños, pero desistió al notar que sus golpes solo producían mas excitación en el guerrero, poco a poco ella fue cayendo a merced de su juego, al sentir las manos del príncipe explorando su feminidad. Sus labios se entreabrieron un poco para dejar escapar un gemido apenas audible. La lengua de Vegeta inmediatamente penetró en su boca, haciendo que las dos empiecen a reencontrarse y a tomar movimiento. Era la primera vez que había recibido un beso con lengua de manera tan excitante. La vagina comenzaba a lubricarse debido a los pequeños apretones que recibía. Las manos delgadas se posaron en la nuca del saiyajin, subiendo con rapidez hasta perderse en sus oscuros cabellos e impidiendo a toda costa que el aleje sus labios.

Al finalizar el beso, Vegeta se separó a pocos centímetros de los labios de Milk. La respiración de la mujer era entrecortada y bastante ruidosa. "La he dejado sin aliento."Pensó el guerrero antes de acercar nuevamente sus labios a los de ella, con el fin de morderlos suavemente y sacarle mas gemidos.

-Esto es apenas el comienzo.-Le habló con tono seductor mientras que la mujer le intentaba susurrar algo.

-Yo.. Yo quiero que.-

-Sé lo que quieres, pero te aviso algo mujer, si tu y yo fornicamos nuevamente, será sujeto a mis condiciones.-Aclaró mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.-No permito un NO por respuesta. Todo lo que yo haga contigo no podrá contradecirse. Cuando te pida algo, tú simplemente obedecerás y no cuestionaras mis acciones¿entendido?.-

Milk apenas lograba mantenerse en pié y regularizar su respiración.-¿No crees que te estás excediendo? Yo no soy tu esclava, ni lo pienso ser.-

Vegeta desapareció en frente de Milk y se materializó atrás de ella para hablarle en el oído.-Te gustará serlo, te lo aseguro.-Pasó su lengua por el borde de la oreja, haciendo que a la pelinegra le tiemblen las piernas.

-Es necesario que me des una respuesta ahora, porque no habrá mas oportunidades.-

La fémina no dejaba de molestarle la actitud que el saiya mostraba. "Se cree demasiado, es tan atrevido…y tan….tan experto en el arte de seducción, me preguntó si con Bulma también fue así."

-¿No respondes nada?.-Tomó una toalla y se la pasó por el hombro.-Bien, perdiste tu oportunidad.-Sonreía mientras se alejaba.

-¡Espera!.-Milk colocó una mano en su cuello y Vegeta apenas la vio estando de espalda.

-Acepto.-

Él siguió caminando y desde lejos dijo.-Ve a dormir unas horas, debes descansar para almacenar energías, más tarde yo pasaré a buscarte.-

Milk veía al orgulloso guerrero alejarse y desaparecer completamente de su vista. "Ya no hay marcha atrás."

----------------

Vegeta, por su parte, había vuelto a recostarse en el sofá, no hacía mas que mirar al techo y repetirse una y mil veces lo asquerosa que era su vida sin los entrenamientos, la misma rutina de todos los días, comer, dormir, fornicar y pasearse por la enorme casa en la cual vivía actualmente.

"Estoy muerto en vida y mi espíritu guerrero también lo está" Vegeta se acostó boca a bajo y mencionó.-Venganza, eso es lo que mas deseo en estos momentos.-Hundió su rostro en las colchonetas del sofá. "Malditos sean todos aquellos que me han humillado."En eso, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse imaginado el rostro de su rival.-Pensar que me vengaré usando el cuerpo de tu mujer. ¿Ves todo lo que te pierdes por estar muerto..kakarotto?.-Hizo una corta pausa y continuó.-Me he preguntado varias veces ¿Cómo reaccionarías si supieras lo que ha ocurrido entre esa humana que tienes por mujer y tú príncipe? El saiya se tiró al suelo de un solo movimiento.-Tal vez te de lo mismo, porque eres un estúpido.-Gruñó al decir esas últimas palabras.-Pero no me interesa, solamente quiero sentir el placer de tener algo tuyo entre mis manos, quiero sentir esa lujuria de poseerla una vez mas, borrando todo recuerdo que dejaste alguna vez mientras vivías.-Se sentó y con ayuda de su mano izquierda se enderezó.-El mocoso.-Recordó Vegeta mientras se dirigía a la nevera.-mas le vale no interrumpirnos, conozco la hora en que le encanta armar sus escándalos.-Buscó un refrigerio y se dirigió hasta su habitación.-Intentaré dormir un poco, para no aburrirme tanto mientras dura la espera.-Alzó las cobijas y se adentró en la cama.-En unas horas mas..podré recordar los viejos tiempos que viví junto a Nappa y Raditz, donde cada cierto tiempo nos íbamos a buscar las rameras mas cotizadas del planeta Freezer 87. Hacían todo lo que yo les pedía, incluso aceptaban gustosas ser mis títeres, tal cual como la hembra esta, al final todas son iguales, a la mas mínima provocación, caen presas del deseo, aunque a la mujer de kakarotto le pienso enseñar todo lo bueno que se ha perdido por estar al lado de un sujeto que deshonra el nombre de todos los saiyajins, con sus gestos y acciones patéticas y ni que hablar de su intelecto tan bajo que tiene, me pregunto ¿quien habra violado a quien?.-

Las primeras horas de la mañana estaban llegando y el sol mostraba con sus primeros rayos que el alba estaba naciendo una vez mas, encargándose de finalizar la oscuridad.

Un llanto se escuchó por toda la casa y algunos robots se hicieron cargo de detener el escándalo.

-Menos mal que lo callaron.-El padre del bebé se levantó inmediatamente de la cama.-Ya es hora.-Murmuró mientras observaba la hora en el reloj.

Los pasos del saiyajin avanzaban rápidamente hasta su objetivo, abrió la puerta procurando hacer el menor ruido y entró, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse a la persona que buscaba completamente despierta.

Los dos se quedaron observando sin perder de vista cada gesto de sus rostros.-Levántate y ve a mi cuarto.-

Milk abrió sus ojos en signo de sorpresa.-¿A tu cuarto?.-La joven enseguida negó con la cabeza.-No pue..-

Vegeta la miró con fastidio.-¿Estas olvidando el trato? Recuerda que te comprometiste a no llevarme la contraria.-

-Lo sé, pero esto va mas allá de una simple petición., es el cuarto de Bulma, el de tú mujer y yo no me creo capaz de hacerlo en su cama.-

El saiya gruñó enfadado.-No te estoy preguntando si quieres o si debes, te estoy dando una orden y quiero que la cumplas AHORA.-alzó la voz en la última palabra haciendo que Milk se tape los oídos.

-Si no me obedeces por las buenas, lo harás por las malas.-El príncipe se acercaba a Milk de manera amenazante y tomando su cabeza.-¿Te haces la ingenua o lo eres?.-Preguntó en son de burla.-Quiero que vayamos a ese cuarto para crear un ambiente propicio y disfrutar mas el momento.-

La viuda tragó saliva nerviosa y puso su pie derecho en el suelo.-Esta bien, solo no me mires con esos ojos.-Contestó ella nerviosa debido a la fría mirada.

-Muévete .-

Milk viró su rostro para verlo unos segundos y volvió a caminar, seguida por Vegeta.

-Abre la puerta..esclava.-Vegeta sonrió con maldad y acercó su mano a los glúteos de Milk, adentrando su mano hasta tocar su zona íntima, logrando que la fémina de un salto en el mismo lugar y abriendo con torpeza la puerta logró decir.-Listo.-

Al estar dentro, Milk sentía como los nervios la corroían.-Abre el closet.-El guerrero se colocó en una esquina con los brazos cruzados.-¿No me oíste?.-

La hija de Ox Satán abrió con timidez el closet.

-Saca alguna prenda de allí y colócatela.-

Tomó una ropa bastante atrevida y la observó inquieta "Debo olvidar el pudor". Desabrochó los botones de su pijama celeste y la arrojó al suelo. "¿Como se pondrá Bulma esta ropa tan incómoda?" Comenzó por colocarse la parte que cubriría supuestamente sus senos. "Es totalmente transparente y este color rojo me hace parecer una prostituta."

Vegeta observaba con satisfacción como la prenda favorita de Bulma estaba siendo usada por su mejor amiga.. "Nada mas placentero que un ambiente pecaminoso, para satisfacer los instintos mas salvajes que tenemos" El saiya tomó a Milk del antebrazo y la empujó con rudeza hasta la cama.

"Me encanta la idea de poseer a una humana totalmente diferente a Bulma y lo mejor de todo, es que esta sabe luchar , ni se imagina cuanto me excitó cuando intentó golpearme" El dedo índice de Vegeta comenzó a cargar una energía dorada haciendo que Milk se sobresalte e intente huir de la cama.

-No te muevas… no pienso lastimarte.-Los dos ojos negros se miraron con complicidad y la pelinegra se acomodó nuevamente en el colchón.-Apoya tus manos en la cabecera.-Ordenó él.

Milk se sonrojó, pero sonrió al descubrir las intenciones de su amante.-¿Esta bien así?.-Le preguntó mientras obedecía la petición de Vegeta.

La pregunta no fue respondida en ningún momento, solamente unos aros de energía se dispararon, aprisionando las muñecas femeninas.

"Todo está listo" Vegeta fue gateando sobre el colchón hasta alcanzar las piernas de su acompañante abriéndolas completamente, provocando que Milk cierre los ojos y apriete sus labios, pensando que la penetración vendría de un momento a otro, mas se equivocó al sólo sentir que la prenda que hacía de interior era hecha a un lado y una extraña sensación de humedad comenzaba a explorar su orificio. Lentamente abrió los ojos para ver de que se trataba y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver como Vegeta estaba muy entretenido en su sexo.

Ah…ah..-Los primeros gemidos comenzaban a formarse y escaparse de la joven. Sus manos completamente aprisionadas impedían que ella toque al guerrero, logrando únicamente el movimiento de los dedos y también una contracción de espalda, haciendo que exista un espacio entre el colchón y su cuerpo. Los pezones comenzaban a ponerse duros, debido a la excitación que su amante temporal le brindaba.

Vegeta, por su parte, había decidido separar los labios mayores para poder explorar cada parte del sexo femenino. Su lengua recorría los alrededores del clítoris de manera circular y de vez en cuando daba una succión fuerte, para luego continuar estimulando los labios menores, marcando su recorrido con saliva .

La mujer estaba moviéndose desesperadamente debido a la dulce tortura, pero apenas podía rozar la espalda de Vegeta con sus pies, aunque este se esmeraba en impedírselo, le gustaba ver a las mujeres desesperadas y bastante excitadas en los primeros juegos que se daban en el acto sexual. Desde hacía muchos años, había aprendido a descubrir cada zona erógena del sexo opuesto, siendo conocedor de que en cada relación íntima lograba experimentar un arte nuevo, encontrando su propio placer en cada gesto , movimiento, gemidos y susurros de las hembras con las cuales fornicaba. Había aplicado sus propias teorías para alcanzar el título de mejor amante, y lo había conseguido…

De un tirón Vegeta rompió el interior rojo transparente y lo tiró hacia atrás, conservando sólo un pequeño trozo de tela. Acercó esa prenda hasta su nariz para poder inhalar el aroma a hembra que tanto le deleitaba.

Los aros de energía, estaban desapareciendo, el príncipe los había hecho con el único objetivo de empezar su juego de seducción.-Levántate.-

Milk apenas podía moverse después de ese masaje con lengua, pero se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta Vegeta.

-Arrodíllate y abre la boca, que vas a probar algo nuevo.-

-¿Qué?, no pensaras que yo..voy a metérmelo en la boca.-Preguntó inquieta y mirando a su amante con desconfianza.

-Haz lo que te digo y verás como lo vas a disfrutar.-El saiya rozó su miembro por la barbilla de Milk y fue ascendiendo poco a poco hasta rozar los labios de ella que se mantenían muy bien apretados.

"Maldita sea, que aburrida es, tendré que tomar medidas." Su mano se dirigió a la cara de la pelinegra y sus dedos abrieron la boca de ella.-No me hagas perder la paciencia, mujer.-Introdujo apenas la punta de su miembro.-No voy a obligarte a hacer algo que te desagrade, pero recuerda que debes probar para ver si te gusta.-

Ella lo miró a los ojos y pasó su lengua alrededor de la cabeza del órgano masculino.

-Bien¿viste que no te hizo nada?.-Vegeta la tomó de los cabellos muy despacio para introducir adentro su sexo.-Vamos, comienza a succionarlo.

Milk tímidamente tomó el miembro y lo adentro a su boca con nerviosismo. Era una principiante en este ámbito, había escuchado que muchas mujeres lo hacían, pero no se creía capaz de hacerlo con Goku, a lo mucho se limitaban a mantener una misma posición y a realizar el coito con movimientos bastante delicados

Cerró la boca y comenzó a moverse de atrás para adelante con ayuda de Vegeta, rozando sus labios y aprisionando la fuente del placer. Vegeta comenzó a gemir despacio y empujó sus caderas rítmicamente logrando aumentar el deseo que ambos mantenían el uno por el otro.

El saiya sintió que estaba a punto de eyacular, de manera que sacó su miembro erecto y expulsó su semilla fuera de la boca. El líquido tibio calló en las mejillas de Milk y también en sus pechos.-¿Viste que no es desagradable?.-Vegeta embarró un poco de semen en su dedo meñique.

la viuda, apenas abrió su boca y dejó introducir el dedo del príncipe, cerró sus ojos y su frente se arrugó al probar aquel amargo sabor, pero afortunadamente no era mucho y se dedicó a estimular el dedo de Vegeta dentro de su boca.

Una pequeña luz roja en el teléfono inalámbrico indicaba que había entrado una nueva llamada, el timbre no dejaba de sonar y se escuchaba por toda la casa, apenas cesaba por unos instantes para otra vez volver a timbrar pero ni aún así era atendido por alguien.

"Rayos¿porque nadie contesta¿será que no se han levantado aún?.. Bulma seguía con el teléfono en mano y observaba la pantalla del celular con mucha preocupación, diciendo.-Llamada finalizada.-Tu..tu..tu..tu.tu.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	6. Furia saiyajin

**CAPITULO 6**

**Furia saiyajin **

Bulma no entendía por qué nadie contestaba al teléfono, y empezó a buscar posibles razones lógicas para ello. – Quizás no estén en casa. Es posible que Vegeta haya salido volando como suele hacer y que Milk esté de paseo con Trunks. Mejor llamáre más tarde. – Pensó la peliazul sin darle más importancia.

Pasadas unas dos horas, Bulma decidió volver a intentarlo. Sacó su celular de su bolso y empezó a marcar...

- Riiiinnnggg...Riiiinnngg..- Sonaba el teléfono con insistencia dentro de la habitación, casi al mismo ritmo que el cabecero de la cama golpeaba contra la pared.

- aaahhh..aahh...Vegeta...detente...el...teléfono...- Decía Milk entre gemidos y jadeos, mientras que Vegeta, situado encima de ella, no parecía dar tregua a sus fuertes y profundos embistes, los cuales habían logrado conducirla ya en varias ocasiones al orgasmo. El hombre no la escuchó, o simplemente eludió hacerlo y continuó sin ninguna intención de cesar en lo que estaba haciendo, y ella, ya sintiéndose incómoda ante el insistente sonido, volvió a repetir: - Por favor...puede que sea importante...- Dijo, mientras apoyaba sus manos en el pecho del príncipe y lo instaba a que se detuviera. Molesto por la interrupción, Vegeta gruñó en desaprobación y, de un sólo gesto, salió de ella y se separó, tumbándose boca arriba a su lado y dejando completamente libre a la mujer. Inmediatamente, ella se levantó y se dirigió a contestar el teléfono con rapidez.

- ¿Dígame?. – Contestó con la respiración aún algo agitada.

- ¿Milk?...Menos mal...estaba empezando a preocuparme...- Escuchó decir al otro lado de la línea. Su corazón dio un vuelco al oir la voz de su amiga, y se quedó casi paralizada durante unos segundos, tratando de buscar una excusa que la disculpara por no haber atendido antes al teléfono.

- Err..hola Bulma...verás...es que acabo de llegar de compras...y...casi no me da tiempo a contestar...- Repuso con la voz entrecortada.

- Ya suponía que debías estar fuera...- Contestó la peliazul ahora mucho más tranquila. - ¿Y Vegeta?...¿tampoco está en casa?. – Preguntó después.

En ese momento, Milk se giró y posó su vista en el príncipe, el cual se mantenía aún tumbado en la cama con los brazos cruzados por debajo de la nuca. Quería ver su reacción cuando pusiera una excusa para disculparle a él también frente a su amiga.

- Pues...lo vi marcharse esta mañana temprano. – Dijo, observando como justo en ese momento, el príncipe le devolvió la mirada. - Supongo...supongo que aún no ha regresado...- Añadió después.

- Ya...ultimamente suele hacerlo bastante a menudo – Contestó Bulma después de soltar un sonoro suspiro. - Bueno...y ¿qué tal todo por ahí?. ¿Cómo se está portando Trunks?. Espero que no te esté dando mucha guerra. –

- ¡Oh, claro que no!...Es un verdadero ángel, Bulma...- Repuso Milk sonriendo. - ¿Y tu?...¿cómo...cómo esta tu padre?. – Preguntó después, algo avergonzada por no haber formulado la pregunta mucho antes.

- Mucho mejor, gracias. Los médicos dicen que en un par de días podrá recibir el alta y regresar a casa. – Contestó Bulma sin sospechar nada extraño.

- ¿De veras?. Me alegro mucho.- Exclamó Milk al escuchar la noticia.

Durante unos pocos minutos más, las dos mujeres mantuvieron su conversación telefónica, en la cual Bulma le relataba a Milk los pormenores de la recuperación de su padre y lo mucho que echaba de menos a su pequeño hijo. Al término de la comunicación, la viuda Son depositó el teléfono en la base, y completamente apesadumbrada, se dirigió de nuevo a la cama y se sentó en el borde dándole la espalda al príncipe, el cual la observaba en silencio, intuyendo lo que sucedería a continuación.

En ese mismo instante, Milk se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus dos manos. - ¡Dios mío!. ¿En qué me he convertido?. – Pensó. - ¿Como es posible que yo esté haciéndole esto a Bulma?...Ella confió en mí, me ofreció su ayuda y así es como yo se lo agradezco..- Se decía a sí misma, mientras de sus labios salían sin descanso profundos sollozos y lamentos que casi la dejaban sin respiración. – No soy más que una furcia...una fulana que sólo merece que la desprecien...- Añadió, recriminándose interiormente, rota por el arrepentimiento y la desesperación.

Aquella demostración de flaqueza y debilidad, comenzó a incomodar al orgulloso príncipe, el cual, sin signos aparentes de afectarle lo más mínimo, comenzó a decir:

- Veo que mentir no se te da del todo mal, mujer...- Repuso con su habitual sarcasmo.

Milk detuvo su llanto nada más escucharle. ¿Es que acaso ese hombre no tenía corazón?. ¿Como podía ser tan cruel?. Apartó las manos de su rostro y se giró hacia él completamente furiosa.

- A lo mejor hubieras preferido que le dijera la verdad...- Comenzó a decir. – Dime, Vegeta...¿te hubiera gustado que le contara a Bulma lo que estamos haciendo a sus espaldas?. – Preguntó enojada y con el mismo sarcasmo que él utilizó.

Vegeta sonrió de medio lado y se giró hacia ella mientras respondía con tranquilidad:

- Nadie te ha impedido que lo hicieras...-

La mujer se sorprendió al escucharle. Bulma le había dado a entender miles de veces que Vegeta ya no era aquél guerrero asesino y despiadado que aterrizó en la Tierra años atrás y que tanto ella como Trunks habían sido los artífices del tan logrado cambio en su personalidad y actitudes. Sin embargo, estas últimas palabras, parecían indicarle que ni el pequeño ni su madre le importaban lo más mínimo. O era eso...o quizá fingía...De pronto, sintió curiosidad por oírselo decir a él personalmente, y decidida, preguntó:

- ¿Quieres decir que no te importa?. –

El príncipe la miró con el ceño fruncido. De ninguna manera iba a darle explicaciones a esta mujer sobre su relación con Bulma.

- Si me importa o no, es mi problema. – Contestó de forma fría. - Tu eres la que estás haciendo un drama de todo esto, mujer. Nunca seré capaz de comprender vuestra patética actitud humana. Lo hecho, hecho está, y por mucho que llores y te lamentes, no lograrás hacerlo desaparecer..- Añadió después, mientras se incorporaba en la cama y apoyaba su espalda en el cabecero. La verdad es que esta conversación estaba empezando a ponerle nervioso.

Milk se quedó unos segundos en silencio intentando asimilar las últimas palabras del que se había convertido en su amante. Por un lado, tenía razón...ya nada iba a hacer retroceder el tiempo y regresarles al momento en que ella llegó a la casa acompañada por Bulma. Pero aún así...existía una manera de redimirse y encontrar algo de paz en su adolorido corazón...

- Pero...puedo aliviar algo mi conciencia si...se lo cuento y después me disculpo arrepintiéndome...- Dijo con la voz entrecortada y con nuevas lágrimas amenazando por brotar nuevamente de sus negros ojos.

Vegeta la miró con desdén mientras cruzaba los brazos, y replicó:

- No creo que consigas nada útil haciendo esa estupidez, mujer. –

En ese momento, la viuda Son pensó que lo más probable es que Vegeta estuviera intentando evitar que ella sacara a la luz lo ocurrido entre ambos. Pero lo que más la irritaba era esa actitud tan fría e impasible que él mostraba, mientras que ella se sentía miserable y ruin por algo que ambos habían hecho, algo que los involucraba a los dos, y no era justo que ella era la única que sufriera el dolor y la angustia de la culpabilidad...

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que creo?...- Dijo, en un intento de atacar y remover la negra y oscura conciencia del saiyajin que tenía enfrente. - Creo que tú eres el más interesado en que nada de esto se sepa, porque si Bulma se entera de lo que has hecho, probablemente te echaría a patadas de aquí.- Repuso con desprecio. - Te quedarías de nuevo sólo y ella jamás te permitiría acercarte a Trunks. Además, perderías todos los privilegios que te fueron concedidos al vivir en esta casa, y estoy segura de que no estás dispuesto a que eso suceda...¿no es cierto, Vegeta?. – Añadió, completamente convencida de que, esta vez, él no tendría más remedio que admitir que su familia le importaba.

El príncipe, que se había limitado a escucharla sin mover un sólo músculo, esperó a que ella terminara de hablar para levantarse de la cama y dirigirse hacia la cómoda en silencio. Miró durante un segundo el teléfono inalámbrico, y lo agarró con una de sus manos. Se giró y caminó hacia la posición de la mujer, la cual le miraba extrañada sin entender aún que era lo que él pretendía hacer. Nada más detenerse frente a ella, acercó su mano con el aparato en ella y, con bastante furia, le dijo:

- ¿Quieres decírselo?. Muy bien...¡adelante, llámala y cuéntaselo todo!..- Exclamó alzando la voz mientras la ofrecía el teléfono con insistencia. – Por cierto...no olvides después decírselo a tu hijo también, incluso yo mismo puedo ir a buscarle y traerle aquí para que puedas "aliviar tu conciencia" cuanto antes...No querrás que se entere por boca de otros¿verdad?. – Replicó con ironía, consciente de que sus palabras dañarían gravemente a la mujer. Este era el precio que tenía que pagar por haberse atrevido a desafiarle anteriormente con sus palabras. ¿Que era lo que pretendía esta insignificante y estúpida mujer humana?... A pesar de lo que ella creyera, él no estaba arrepentido, ya que su venganza contra Kakarotto era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, aunque para ello tuviera que hacer uso de las más retorcidas y crueles armas, tales como el acostarse con su hembra y manipularla hasta convertirla en su esclava sexual. Nada era más importante para él, que recuperar la dignidad que el gusano de tercera clase se había atrevido a arrebatarle. Hubiera preferido vengarse humillándole y derrotándole en una batalla, pero debido a su patética muerte, no tenía nada más a su alcance que esto. Por otra parte, él no estaba interesado en que Bulma se enterara de lo ocurrido entre él y la mujer de Kakarotto, porque sabía que ella jamás se lo perdonaría, y eso significaría perderla para siempre, perder a la única persona en toda su vida que se había preocupado e interesado por él, el único ser que le había dado todo sin pedirle nada a cambio. Pero de ninguna forma lo reconocería abiertamente ante nadie...y mucho menos a la entrometida hembra que tenía enfrente. Su orgullo jamás se lo permitiría, y antes de hacerlo, sería capaz de permitir que todo saliera a la luz. - ¡Vamos!..¿a qué estás esperando?...¡llama de una puta vez!... – La gritó enfurecido mientras agarraba su muñeca izquierda con la intención de obligarla a tomar el teléfono.

- ¡Suéltame!...¡Déjame en paz!. – Replicaba Milk entre sollozos intentando con todas sus fuerzas liberar su brazo.

- ¿Que te deje?. ¿No era esto lo que querías?...¡Ahora soy yo quien te lo ordena!. ¿Has olvidado que debes obedecerme?. – Continuó insistiendo el príncipe, ahora mucho más furioso que antes. Ante la resistencia de ella, apretó más su mano aferrada al brazo de la mujer, la cual soltó un leve grito de dolor. - ¡Marca el maldito número y cuéntale lo mucho que has disfrutado fornicando como una perra conmigo!. ¡Relátale una a una la cantidad de veces que te has corrido gracias a mis habilidades!...¡Hazlo!. – Exclamó a voces.

- ¡Noooo!...- Gritó ella forcejeando con él. Al instante, el príncipe se echó encima de ella empujándola, y la obligó a tumbarse en la cama de nuevo. - ¡No me toques, maldito cabrón!...- Le increpó totalmente furiosa, mientras que con la mano que la quedaba libre, golpeó de un puñetazo el rostro del príncipe mientras decía: -¡Te odio, te odio! –

Vegeta soltó una carcajada, y arrojó el teléfono al suelo con fuerza, el cual se rompió en mil pedazos sin que a él le importara lo más mínimo. Ahora prefería concentrarse en la particular batalla que acababa de iniciarse por dicho artefacto, y que de pronto, se convirtió en un estorbo del que tuvo la necesidad de deshacerse, para así poder utilizar sus dos manos para domar a la pequeña fiera situada justo debajo de él.

- No sabes cuánto me excita ese lado salvaje que posees, mujer...- Dijo sonriendo de medio lado, justo después de inmovilizar el cuerpo femenino. Había logrado sujetar los dos brazos de ella con una sola mano, y los echó hacia atrás. Con la otra mano, agarró el rostro de Milk y la obligó a enfrentarlo con el suyo. Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, hasta que el príncipe decidió dar el siguiente paso...

- No...no...te acerques...- Pronunció la mujer entre jadeos al observar como la distancia entre ambos rostros comenzaba a disminuir. Los labios del príncipe se posaron en los suyos, y al principio, comenzó a resistirse intentando retirar su cara y tratar de soltar sus muñecas, pero en cuanto sintió profundizar el beso, no pudo evitar corresponderlo incluso con más pasión. ¿Por qué?...¿Qué era lo que tenía ese hombre que lo hacía tan irresistible?. Probablemente era el ser más odioso y desagradable que había conocido en toda su vida, y sin embargo, cada vez que su piel tomaba contacto con la suya, caía rendida completamente ante sus pies, haciéndola olvidar cualquier otra cosa y obligándola a concentrarse únicamente en recibir todo el placer que tan magistralmente él le brindaba.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban furiosamente, casi como si batallaran la una por la otra, consiguiendo encender de nuevo la llama del deseo incontrolable que, minutos antes, había sido interrumpido.

A los pocos segundos, el príncipe dejó libres las manos de Milk, y de un solo movimiento, se giró arrastrándola consigo para así lograr invertir sus posiciones. Ahora era ella la que se encontraba situada encima de él, y mientras sus bocas continuaban unidas con total desenfreno, él se dedicó a recorrer con sus manos la suave y delicada piel femenina, apretando sus senos y aferrándose a sus nalgas, con la intención de hacer contactar su excitado miembro con el húmedo y ardiente sexo de la mujer.

Sin pensárselo más, Milk incorporó levemente su cuerpo, y después de agarrar con una de sus manos el pene del príncipe, lo dirigió hacia su entrada y lo fue introduciendo despacio. Vegeta la ayudó realizando un leve movimiento de cadera, consiguiendo finalmente penetrar su miembro hasta el fondo. Gimió desesperada en cuanto lo sintió nuevamente en su interior. Aquella sensación de notarse completamente invadida por él, la volvía loca y de su mente se borraron de forma automática todos aquellos pensamientos que la habían hecho sentirse culpable con anterioridad.

El príncipe la instó a que comenzara a moverse, y ella empezó a subir y bajar lentamente, consiguiendo arrancar algún que otro gemido de los labios del saiyajin, el cual dirigió sus manos hacia los voluminosos pechos de la mujer, que se movían al compás siguiendo el ritmo que ella iba marcando.

- Más rápido...mujer...muévete más...- Pronunció Vegeta entre jadeos, a la vez que aferraba sus manos a las caderas femeninas, para incorporar levemente el cuerpo de Milk hacia arriba y hacia abajo, e ir marcándole el ritmo y la velocidad que ella debía seguir. Inmediatamente, ella obedeció a sus deseos, y como si de una experta amazona se tratase, comenzó a cabalgar literalmente encima de su amante.

Ella gemía y gemía entre suspiros y su agitada respiración. Al igual que las otras ocasiones, ésta era la primera vez que practicaba sexo en esta postura, y aunque sabía que existían, nunca se decidió a probarlas con Goku, ya que únicamente se limitaban a hacerlo del modo tradicional, tal y como una mujer decente y su esposo, debían comportarse en la cama. Pero ahora, esa decencia desapareció justo en el momento en que sucumbió y cedió ante la seducción y los encantos del monumento saiyajin que tenía ahora mismo postrado debajo suya, y completamente a su merced.

- Oh..si...aprendes rápido, mujer...- Dijo el príncipe extasiado ante el maravilloso espectáculo que le ofrecían sus ojos. El cuerpo de la mujer se movía a un ritmo casi frenético, sus pechos bailaban al mismo son y su negro y largo cabello ondeaba de un lado a otro como si de una diosa se tratara. Si la cosa continuaba así, no tardaría en llegar al orgasmo, y de ningún modo quería que esta gloriosa sesión terminara tan pronto, puesto que tenía en mente probar algo nuevo...algo que ni siquiera él mismo había puesto en práctica jamás...

Esperó a que la mujer llegara al éxtasis, y cuando se derrumbó agotada en su musculoso pecho, la susurró al oído:

- Esto no ha concluido aún...Hoy no vas a ser tú sola la que va a experimentar algo nuevo...-

Ella se incorporó brevemente, regulando su respiración, y lo miró extrañada mientras decía:

- ¿A...a qué...te refieres?. – Preguntó temerosa, sabiendo que por la mente de este hombre podría pasarse cualquier cosa cuando menos extraña e inverosímil.

El príncipe sonrió, y justo después, se volteó arrastrando consigo a la mujer y volviendo a situarse encima de ella. La miró fijamente durante unos instantes, y posteriormente se incorporó quedando de rodillas frente a ella.

El corazón de Milk empezó a latir con rapidez mientras lo observaba cambiar de forma repentina la expresión de su rostro y cómo un aura brillante y dorada comenzaba a rodear todas las partes de su imponente cuerpo. Sus ojos se fueron tornando hacia un color azulado mientras que su negro cabello cambiaba radicalmente a rubio en tan sólo unos pocos segundos.

- No...no pensarás que vamos a hacerlo así...- Dijo la mujer completamente asustada.

- ¿Y por qué no?...- Preguntó Vegeta con una sonrisa irónica. –

- Porque yo...nosotros...nunca...- Comenzó a decir refiriéndose a ella y a Goku.

- Lo sé...- Interrumpió el príncipe. - Ya supuse que al inútil de Kakarotto jamás se le ocurrió...- Añadió justo después. – No te preocupes...no tienes por qué asustarte. -

A Milk se le hacía difícil asimilar la idea de mantener sexo con él en ese estado. Sabía perfectamente que esa transformación no sólo conseguía aumentar estrepitosamente la fuerza y el poder de un saiyajin, sino que además, su naturaleza se tornaba mucho más salvaje y agresiva de lo que normalmente solía ser. Es posible que con Goku no tuviera nada que temer, ya que su marido era tan manso como un corderito cuando no peleaba, pero...¿Vegeta?...¡Este hombre era brusco, feroz e indómito hasta cuando dormía!...¿cómo demonios no iba a preocuparse?.

- ¿Y por qué quieres experimentarlo conmigo?.- Preguntó al acordarse de que anteriormente él le había comentado que también sería su primera vez. - Con Bulma no lo hiciste por temor a hacerla daño y sin embargo, no te importa lo que pueda sucederme a mi¿no es cierto?.- Exclamó con total desconfianza.

– No seas estúpida, mujer. – Gruñó Vegeta molesto por su comentario. - Ella es mucho más débil que tú. He podido darme cuenta de que no eres una humana corriente. Dispones de la suficiente energía como para llegar a soportarlo.- Se explicó, tratando de que sus argumentos terminaran por convencerla del todo. A pesar de ello, decidió que lo mejor sería comenzar a persuadirla de la forma a la que sabía que ella no podría resistirse, y sin más demora, acercó su mano y empezó a acariciar su rostro con suavidad...

- Pero...- Protestó levemente la mujer, como último intento antes de caer rendida ante su contacto.

El príncipe no la dejó continuar y atrapó su boca en un fugaz y dulce beso que la hizo estremecer.

- Sshhh...- Susurró el hombre a su oído. – No temas nada...controlo perfectamente mi estado de supersaiyajin. Te aseguro que vas a disfrutar como nunca...ya lo verás...- Añadió justo antes de regresar a sus labios y fundirlos con los suyos en un pasional y ardiente beso que amenazaba con dejarla sin respiración.

Milk ya no podría detenerlo, es más, ella misma comenzaba a desearlo casi con la misma intensidad que él. En estos momentos, la lujuria y la perversión era lo único que circulaba por su mente. Ya poco o nada quedaba de esa mujer recatada y vergonzosa que era antes de toparse con las artes de seducción y dominio del orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajins, y ya no había motivo alguno para dejarse llevar y disfrutar de los maravillosos placeres carnales a los que, por su ignorancia, había eludido durante todos estos años.

En el momento en que él la penetró, el aura dorada se concentró en los dos cuerpos y acabó rodeándolos como si de uno sólo se tratara, y Milk no daba crédito al observar sus manos y el resto de su piel resplandeciendo tanta cantidad de luz y energía. De pronto, escuchó una especie de gruñido salvaje salir de los labios de Vegeta, y al instante, sus fuertes y profundos movimientos comenzaron a tornarse en bestiales y duras embestidas que lograron hacerla gritar de placer e incluso de dolor...

Aún así, no quería que se detuviera, ya estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa. Su mente ya no respondía a la razón, y poco a poco, el dolor se transformaba en placer, en un delirio constante al que por nada de este mundo renunciaría en estos momentos. Al instante, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de arrastrarse y dejar salir a relucir sus más profundos instintos, aquellas fantasías a las cuales jamás se atrevió siquiera a imaginar que pudieran hacerse realidad, y ningún tipo de pudor, comenzó a gritar frases y palabras obscenas de las cuales ella misma se sorprendía al escucharlas salir con tanta facilidad de sus labios.

El príncipe, alentado por los gritos y aquellas sucias demandas que ella le exigía, creyó por un instante perder el control, y sin poder evitarlo, clavó sus dientes en el cuello femenino, justo en el punto de unión con su hombro.

- Aaaarrgghhh...- Gritó la mujer en respuesta a su dolor, mientras sentía fluir la sangre a través de la herida. Nuevamente, el dolor comenzó a mezclarse con el placer en el momento en que sintió la húmeda lengua del saiyajin lamer y succionar el lugar donde, instantes antes, su piel había sido lastimada.

Segundos después, Vegeta salió de ella, y de un sólo movimiento, agarró su cuerpo y la giró, poniéndola boca abajo en la cama. Aferró sus poderosas manos a las caderas femeninas y las elevó hacia arriba, logrando situarla de rodillas de espaldas a él, y con las manos apoyadas en el colchón.

Milk comenzó a gemir de nuevo en el instante en que sintió el duro y portentoso miembro masculino amoldarse nuevamente en su interior. Inmediatamente, él reanudó sus brutales y feroces movimientos, logrando profundizar aún más en la penetración, debido a la postura. Ninguno de los dos quería detenerse, aquella sesión estaba resultando ser la más placentera y lujuriosa que jamás hubieran tenido antes, incluso para Vegeta, el cual concentraba todos sus esfuerzos para no perder totalmente el control de su estado, mientras que sus propios jadeos, unidos a los gritos y gemidos de ella, se confundían entre el sonido de su pelvis chocar una y otra vez con las nalgas femeninas a cada embiste.

El poderoso y vibrante orgasmo de Milk llegó con tanta fuerza, que sus brazos ya no fueron capaces de resistir más, y quedándose sin fuerzas, desplomó la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el colchón, mientras que el resto aún se mantenía elevado gracias a las manos de Vegeta adheridas a sus caderas y al continuo entrar y salir con el que él la castigaba.

De pronto, le escuchó gruñir de nuevo, pudo sentir su respiración agitarse, y enseguida notó cómo él inclinaba su cuerpo sudoroso hacia el suyo, logrando que la piel de su espalda tomara en contacto con la del pecho masculino.

Una de las manos del príncipe, se desplazó hasta su seno izquierdo y comenzó a apretarlo lujuriosamente, mientras que la otra continuaba aferrada a su caderas. Casi podía saborear el aliento del saiyajin sobre su cuello, provocado por los cada vez más rápidos jadeos del hombre, el cual acababa de aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos a la espera de recibir su incipiente éxtasis, su culminación.

Lo notó salir de ella segundos después, y mientras le escuchaba gemir de placer, sintió humedecer levemente la piel de la terminación de su espalda con un fluido caliente y espeso que enseguida atribuyó como su esperma, su semen, su semilla masculina...

Al instante, el hombre se dejó caer sobre ella mientras trataba de recuperar el aire que faltaba a sus pulmones. Repentinamente, su estado de supersaiyajin desapareció y volvió a la normalidad. Ella se removió un poco debajo de él, y de inmediato, él se giró dejándola libre, mientras se desplomaba literalmente boca arriba sobre el colchón completamente agotado y sin fuerzas.

Sin pensárselo, Milk se acurrucó a su lado, y posando su cabeza en el pecho de él, rodeó con uno de sus brazos su cuerpo y lo abrazó.

Durante unos minutos, ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna ni hicieron ademán de modificar la postura que habían adoptado, hasta que, inesperadamente, empezaron a escucharse los llantos de un bebé que provenían de la habitación de al lado.

- Vegeta...- Comenzó a decir la mujer. - ¿Te importaría ir a ver qué le sucede?. Necesito ir al baño un momento. – Dijo mientras se incorporaba de la cama.

- ¿Me ves cara de niñera, mujer?. – Contestó él sin mirarla siquiera mientras pasaba los brazos por detrás de la nuca.

Milk, ya levantada, se giró hacia él y le recriminó:

- ¡Solo será un segundo!. ¡Es tu hijo!. ¿Es que no te importa lo que le ocurra?. – Preguntó algo molesta por la aparente indiferencia del saiyajin.

- Se muy bien lo que le sucede. – Contestó Vegeta después de gruñir. Esa misma pregunta se la había oído decir en varias ocasiones a Bulma, y siempre acababan discutiendo por la misma historia. - Conozco perfectamente todos sus malditos llantos, y lo que ahora reclama es su comida. – Añadió, rememorando las miles de veces que el mocoso había interrumpido su sueño de esa manera. - Y creo recordar...que de eso te encargas tú, ahora que su madre no está. – Concluyó sin muchas ganas de continuar tratando esta conversación que le incomodaba.

Milk se quedó durante unos segundos observándole cómo cerraba los ojos y se desentendía completamente del tema.

- Está bien. Iré enseguida. – Dijo justo antes de encaminarse hacia el baño y encerrarse en él.

A los pocos segundos, salió, cogió una de las numerosas batas de Bulma y se la puso encima dispuesta a abandonar la habitación y dirigirse de inmediato a atender a Trunks. Justo antes de salir por la puerta, se giró y miró hacia la cama, donde el príncipe permanecía en la misma posición y, al parecer, a punto de caer profundamente dormido.

- Por cierto..- Dijo, observando cómo Vegeta abría los ojos y dirigía su mirada hacia ella. - No sé si antes te lo dije, pero Bulma me comentó que, tanto ella como sus padres, regresarían en un par de días..- Y sin esperar respuesta, se volvió de nuevo hacia el pasillo y cerró la puerta.

El príncipe se quedó durante unos minutos reflexionando sobre la última frase pronunciada por la viuda Son. - De modo que aún tenemos por delante dos días más...- Dijo sonriendo con lujuria. – Cuando todo esto termine, estoy seguro de que la mujer de Kakarotto habrá olvidado cualquier recuerdo que le quedara de sus "noches" con ese estúpido inútil. – Se dijo a sí mismo. – Tal vez, el muy anormal lo esté observando todo desde ahí arriba, y se sienta completamente impotente ante la forma en que me estoy aprovechando de su hembra...- Pensó emocionado ante la idea de que aquello fuera posible. – En fin...nunca lo sabré, pero a pesar de ello, me siento completamente satisfecho...No sólo lo he disfrutado, sino que encima, mi sed de venganza ha conseguido calmarse un poco...Definitivamente, mi plan ha sido todo un éxito...- Concluyó, justo antes esbozar una leve sonrisa en su rostro y caer profundamente dormido.

CONTINUARA...

**Siento muchísimo la demora en actualizar, pero ya sabéis que estas fechas suelen ser bastante ajetreadas para muchos, y en mi caso, ha sido así.**

**Nuevamente, agradezco tod**

**os vuestros comentarios, y estamos gratamente sorprendidas de la enorme acogida que está teniendo nuestra humilde historia.**

**Por otra parte, quiero aclarar, que lamentablemente tuvimos que borrar unos reviews anónimos, despectivos y totalmente fuera de lugar, que nada tenían que ver con el fic, y que únicamente se dedicaban a insultarnos y a faltarnos el respeto, sin ni siquiera nosotras, saber el motivo o la causa que tanto desagrado le supone nuestra persona al autor o autora de dichos comentarios.**

**Además, hemos sido avisadas de que alguien (suponemos que la misma persona) se dedica a dejar reviews del mismo tipo a otros autores haciéndose pasar por nosotras, con lo que nos gustaría dejar bien claro, que si alguno de vosotros ha recibido algo así, que sepa que está siendo víctima de un engaño y que ni yo (DioXa) ni saiya elite, jamás dejamos reviews anónimos sin poner nuestra cuenta de correo, o sin estar logueadas.**

**Muchos besos y os deseamos a todos una feliz salida y entrada de año. ¡Qué disfrutéis y que seáis muy felices!!!!**


	7. Sospechas

**CAPITULO 7**

**Sospechas**

Milk, atendió al pequeño enseguida, lo encontró bastante desesperado y también un poco molesto porque necesitaba un cambio de pañal urgente desde hacía quizás mucho tiempo. Lo tomó en brazos y se dispuso a arrullarlo, dirigiéndose de inmediato al lugar donde Bulma guardaba sus pañales y ropa.

-Lo siento, de veras que lo siento...sólo es que no pude evitarlo.-Los ojos azules de Trunks miraban con curiosidad las pupilas de la mujer.-Tu padre tiene la culpa de provocarme esos deseos tan torcidos.-Le quitó el pañal y limpió con delicadeza la nalguita del niño.-Ya casi está listo.- Susurró.-Has sido un niño muy bueno.

La sonrisa de Trunks no tardó en aparecer, como dando a entender que estaba agradecido por la atención y la compañía, porque desde que se fue su madre y abuelos, la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba solo y viendo las cuatro paredes de su habitación, sin tener siquiera algún beso de despedida antes de dormir.

-Sabes Trunks...-Cerró los ojos y suspiró recordando las manos de Vegeta recorrer su espalda.-Pronto dejaré de estar aquí..en tu casa y no te preocupes, nada cambiará en tu entorno familiar, tus padres seguirán juntos y crecerás fuerte, sano y feliz.-No pudo evitar decir estas palabras mientras alzaba al pequeño y le sacaba fuertes risotadas.-No sabes lo afortunado que eres..pero pronto lo sabrás.-Milk comenzó a sentir tristeza al recordar que su familia estaba incompleta, no pudiendo aguantar mas, dejó que sus ojos se pusieran vidriosos.

Luego de algunas horas, Vegeta se despertó, había dormido mucho desde que fornicó con esa mujer tan fogosa. Estiró sus brazos y piernas, mientras que con dificultad intentaba incorporarse. Se sentía muy relajado, tanto que le parecía una experiencia irreal ya que hace unos días atrás, por más que se esforzaba en borrar aquella escena tan humillante y mantener la mente en blanco, no podía olvidar sus problemas, ni tampoco alcanzaba la ansiada paz interna. La sed de Venganza y odio hacía que le doliera incluso el pecho y tuviera fuertes dolores de estómago, debido a la preocupación por su título perdido de saiyajin sanguinario y por supuesto, no menos importante..el reconocimiento ante todos los demás de que el príncipe Vegeta era el más poderoso guerrero que el universo haya conocido. Estaba seguro de que nadie en ese planeta podría entenderlo, jamás comprenderían lo que significaba ser un saiyajin...porque ni siquiera ese asqueroso congénere suyo igualaría aquel honor y orgullo que él poseía

Arrugó su ceño y miró por todas partes buscando la presencia de la mujer, su estómago estaba crujiendo en señal de que quizás se había saltado el almuerzo. Miró hacia la ventana y pudo ver que estaba atardeciendo. Gruñó fastidiado al percatarse de que la miserable mujer de Kakarotto ni siquiera lo había llamado para comer ¿qué demonios tenía en la cabeza esa humana? Pensó en su interior. "Cree que solo va a recibir sexo de mi parte sin que yo reciba algo a cambio?." Se levantó rápidamente en busca de Milk, le iba a reclamar su ineficiencia y le diría unas cuantas palabras hirientes, ese era el precio que tendría que pagar ante tal incompetencia.

-Mujer, mujer ¿Donde demonios estás?.-La voz ronca de Vegeta hacia eco en la corporación cápsula. La cocina estaba vacía y no había rastro de ella, sólo del almuerzo que estaba protegido en envases plásticos. El príncipe miró su comida y se tranquilizó, lo más importante para él era eso, ya se encargaría después de poner en su lugar a la torpe de su esclava.

Milk escuchó movimiento en la cocina y ella había decidido ignorar los gritos de aquel hombre egocéntrico. Logró conseguir refugio en un lugar que al parecer era el ático de la casa, en donde guardaban las reliquias de la familia y las cosas que no usaban con frecuencia.

Estuvo recorriendo el lugar, observando cada detalle de allí, vio muchas diplomas y trofeos empolvados y tapados con alguna sábana blanca que ahora por el transcurso de los años lucia de un color gris. "Cuantas cosas hay aquí adentro y al parecer no le dan importancia a los reconocimientos que les han dado." La pelinegra veía con ilusión el lugar, pensando en que algún día le gustaría recibir los premios de Gohan en un futuro no muy lejano, y por supuesto, ya sabía que lo haría, también de que no dejaría de hablar de ellos por años y de colgarlos en las paredes de su casa, en un lugar especial en donde sería apreciado por todos.

¿Qué está pasando?.- La luz del lugar comenzaba a parpadear y a debilitarse.-¿Se irá a quemar?.-Se preguntó ella un tanto temerosa.

Milk avanzó con un poco de prisa para llegar a la salida y cuando menos se lo esperaba, la bombilla dejó de emanar luz.-No puede ser.-La viuda Son habló resignada.-Y yo que quería...esconderme aquí para..para no volver a..tener sexo con él, porque simplemente no puedo evitarlo cuando ese hombre se me acerca.-Se inclinó y palpó a su alrededor como si de un ciego se tratara, con la finalidad de encontrar alguna caja que le sirva de asiento mientras esperaba que él se aleje de por lo menos la cocina..

-Será mejor que permanezca aquí, no creo que haya insectos, el lugar se ve con polvo pero no hay telarañas.-Milk se abrazó con sus brazos y quedó pensando en el futuro de Gohan, intentando distraerse con alguna otra cosa y olvidar así que el saiyajin inconsciente de Vegeta la vuelva a buscar con fines sexuales.

Vegeta había terminado de almorzar y estaba parado justo debajo del ático.-"Que tonta es esta humana, cree que escondiéndose en ese lugar no la voy a encontrar".-El príncipe sonrió con maldad y decidió darse media vuelta para retirarse, pero en eso, algo lo hizo detenerse.-El ático es el único lugar en donde no hemos fornicado, aunque pensándolo bien...el laboratorio de Bulma sería otra opción.-El saiya no pudo evitar reírse con cautela y cerrar sus ojos para concentrarse en un nuevo ataque de seducción e imaginarse el ambiente de aquel lugar. Vegeta, de un salto logró bajar esa especie de escalones y se dispuso a subir, pero no de la manera humana, sino de la manera saiya.

La mujer de ojos azabaches se estremeció al sentir que alguien habia invadido su privacidad con fines bastante lógicos. Muy despacio y contando con su agilidad, se desplazó casi gateando por entre medio de las cajas, su visión se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad y tenía un poco mas de ventaja que Vegeta.

El saiya, dejó de levitar y colocó sus pies en el piso, caminó rápidamente hacia el lugar contrario de donde se hallaba Milk. "Que tonta es.." Avanzó mirando de un lado a otro como si estuviera buscándola con afán."Será mejor que empiece a jugar su juego" hizo a un lado algunas cosas y movía la cabeza en sentido de desaprobación, intentando hacerle creer a ella, que no la encontraba.

Por otra parte, la mujer estaba completamente nerviosa y se desplazaba con rapidez lejos de su amante."Rayos, ahora no me puedo escapar, no podré negarme a..hacerlo.. "Quizás sería bueno..enfrentarme a ese tipo e ignorarlo completamente, al menos por unos momentos, para que se desespere...jeje.- Cuando se estaba incorporando, no se fijó que había una especie de punta metálica que sobresalía de un trofeo mal tapado.-Ahhhh.-Gritó de dolor al sentir que su piel era cortada y que la sangre comenzaba a brotar de la herida.

La ceja de Vegeta se alzó y notó un bulto moviéndose, era cierto que sabía cada movimiento de ella, pero había dañado en parte la magia del escondite. Se aproximó dando largos y rápidos pasos hasta la mujer de Kakarotto y notó como ella se apretaba la pierna con fuerza y emitía algunos pequeños gemidos.

-¿Y ahora que torpeza cometiste, mujer?.-Vegeta le habló con un tono duro y amenazante, sin inmutarse por las muestras de dolor que Milk estaba dando.

Los ojos de ella miraron con enojo a los de él, pero sus miradas no se chocaron visiblemente.-Eres un..-El posible insulto de Milk se cortó por una pequeña luz que salió de la bombilla..dejando ver los negros ojos de ambos y también un enfrentamiento de miradas en donde ninguno de los dos quería ser perdedor.

-¿Por esa estupidez te quejas?.-Él había bajado la mirada, no porque se sintiera intimidado, sólo que quería ver con sus propios ojos, cual era el motivo que según a su juicio provocaba demasiado escándalo.

La madre de Gohan al ver que Vegeta miraba con mucha insistencia su herida se la cubrió, temiendo lo peor. "No debo provocar sus instintos asesinos". Observó sus manos blancas cubriendo el corte que se había provocado, notando que la sangre se escapaba de los espacios que había entre sus dedos.

Muy despacio giró su rostro hacia Vegeta y..se sorprendió al notar que ya no estaba parado en dicho lugar. Muy confundida busco a sus alrededores, tanto como derecha e izquierda y cuando ya se daba por vencida y mucho mas tranquila, notó los negros y fríos ojos del saiyajin, observándola esta vez, con una expresión bastante peculiar, si no se equivocaba, ese mirar pertenecía a un sujeto que era un...asesino y había encontrado a su víctima para alcanzar sus mas perversos fines.

-¿Qué...que..quieres?.-Las palabras de Milk salían con mucha indecisión de su boca, el corazón le latía salvajemente, todo su cuerpo le temblaba y los vellitos de sus brazos y piernas comenzaban a erizarse.-¿Que me quieres hacer?.-Le preguntó ella por impulso, tanto que se tapó su boca ya que temía que le fuera a decir algo que no quisiera escuchar.

Vegeta permanecía serio y sin ningún tipo de reacciones torpes. "Me tiene miedo...lo puedo sentir." Se acercó a Milk de manera en que solo los separaba unos centímetros de distancia y ambos podían percibir el aliento caliente del otro.-¿Tienes miedo?.-Le preguntó con un tono helado, lleno de maldad y seguridad, estaba cumpliendo todos los pasos de intimidación hacia su víctima y le era imposible no evitar sentir gusto en hacerlo..Le encantaba el miedo, la confusión de su pequeña esclava intentando cubrir su cabeza con sus manos.-Sabes que tú podrás ser una mas de las que...-El príncipe no terminó su frase porque Milk salió corriendo a toda prisa, buscando la salida a como de lugar.

El ex mercenario comenzó a reír fuertemente y en toda la habitación se escucharon sus carcajadas.

La fémina intentaba empujar la puerta de la escalera hacia abajo y así poder huir de ese maniático que al parecer quería acabar con su vida. Los golpes que ella propinaba a la escalera no lograban hacer que esta descienda, al parecer había sido cerrada con tanta fuerza que un humano jamás podría lograrla abrir y eso quizás significaría su fin. Las lágrimas presas del miedo corrían por las mejillas firmes de la mujer madura.-No...no ...te...acer.-Sin intercambiar ninguna palabra con la hembra de su odiado rival, él le tapó la boca para que deje de hablar y la recostó en su hombro.-Shh...- Su mano comenzó a acariciar la pierna lastimada, logrando embarrarse con la sangre aún fresca y excitándose con el sólo olor que esta emanaba. Muy despacio y sin soltar a la pelinegra de su agarre le acomodó el cabello hacia otro lado y comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja derecha.-Este juego de escondite fue una idea muy tonta.- Vegeta soltó a Milk con rudeza, pero antes de que ella cayera hacia el suelo sostuvo su nuca y la depositó con sutileza en el piso.-¿Sólo querías provocar un ambiente?.- La luz comenzó a parpadear nuevamente dejando ver las dos personas situadas en una posición bastante comprometedora..

-No es lo que piensas.-Contestó Milk ya relajada al saber cuales habían sido las intenciones de Vegeta desde el principio, pero aún así, estaba algo irritada por hacerle ese tipo de "broma" tan pesada.-Yo...sólo quería evitar chocarme contigo una vez mas.

Estas palabras a Vegeta le parecieron indiferentes.-Porque no aguantas...el placer que te hago sentir y temes ser dependiente del sexo.-

La pelinegra cerró sus ojos y apretó sus dientes, sentía odio hacia su cuerpo y su mente por ser tan sumisa a la hora de tener a ese saiya en frente suyo, y ahora con los roces de sus cuerpos, indudablemente caería en la perdición, aquella que le hacía sentirse viva y una mujer bastante deseada, tal y como siempre quiso sentirse al lado de Goku. Milk abrió los ojos con indecisión para poder ver que nuevas ideas se le estarían pasando por la cabeza a ese hombre, pero la luz la traicionó, una vez mas había quedado completamente apagada y no podía visualizar nada, ya ni siquiera habían los pequeños instantes de una débil iluminación.

"Otra vez esta jugando conmigo." Milk sostuvo su pierna herida por unos momentos y se levantó ignorando el dolor. "Si quiere jugar conmigo, primero tendrá que seguir mis reglas".Muy segura de si misma, caminó de manera pausada y bastante sensual hasta la salida, sintiendo como cada paso suyo era vigilado por su amante. Su mano se dirigió hacia sus cabellos negros como la noche, con la única finalidad de dejarlos libres para así verse mas atractiva. Una vez sueltos, comenzó a peinarse con sus dedos para lograr ordenarlos y también para provocar a Vegeta, que aunque no lo veía, sentía que estaba cerca, después empezó a desabrochar la blusa de color rosa pálido que cargaba en esos instantes. Con mucha agilidad logró deshacerse del sostén que aprisionaba sus dos pechos erguidos y arrojó la blusa hacia otro lado del ático, no importando donde pudiera caer, por ahora solo le preocuparía pasarlo bien en los últimos días en donde dejaría llevarse por sus instintos mas bajos y salvajes, al lado de un hombre que solo deseaba lo mismo que ella.

Cuando terminó de desvestirse completamente, se movió de su lugar sin prisas y se acercó a unas cajas de tamaño considerable para subirse en ellas. La bombilla sorpresivamente dio un poco de luz y dejó ver a Vegeta justo en frente de ella, pero a diferencia de Milk, él se hallaba totalmente vestido y sin ningún gesto de excitación.

Ella entreabrió sus labios para dejar salir un gemido muy débil al notar que el príncipe saiyajin no era tan de piedra como pretendía aparentar. "Su cuerpo no puede fingir demencia." Ella sonrió triunfante y aprovechando que aún tenían la compañía de la iluminación artificial se acomodó mejor en las cajas y muy despacio abrió sus piernas de manera discreta, para que así su acompañante logre ver parte de su sexo. Ella se llenó de morbo al notar que Vegeta miraba con afán su vagina, podía notar e inclusive oler la lujuria que poseía en cada inhalación y expiración, cada sensación de pérdida de control no era solo de ella, estaba segura que de él también y que en el instante en que menos lo piense el saiyajin estaría allí, cabalgándola con deseo desenfrenado y con todo su potencial de macho ardiente en celo. Se relamió sus labios al recordar su semen caliente derramado en sus pechos y otras partes de su estilizado abdomen, su sexo palpitaba cada vez mas fuerte ansiando ser penetrada de una sola embestida, sin que ese hombre piense que la podría estar lastimando. "Ya casi caes en mis redes, te enseñaré que no solo tú sabes seducir." Sin importarle el respeto que debía de tener con su cuerpo según su educación y moral, condujo sus dedos a su clítoris con la finalidad de estimularlo, exactamente igual como lo hizo la primera vez en que descubrió lo gratificante que era la masturbación. Comenzó a gemir con mayor intensidad y a separar sus dedos de vez en cuando para mostrarle a Vegeta cuan mojada estaba.

El saiya no la perdía de vista, lo que mas le agradaba era ser espectador de una masturbación femenina. "Veo..veo que ahora se te ha hecho costumbre auto estimularte." Habló el expectador con una sonrisa llena de deseo y perversidad.

Ella no tomó las palabras del saiyajin de mala manera, al contrario, le excitó más que le diga eso, ya que así se daría cuenta que la recatada Milk también podría ser buena amante, solo necesitaba la práctica con un hombre que sepa dar una buena guerra en la cama. Siguió aumentando la intensidad de sus caricias hasta que sintió un aire caliente cerca de su zona íntima, descubriendo que se trataba de Vegeta, oliendo la secreción cristalina que de su cuerpo botaba.

-Al parecer necesitas ayuda...mujer.-

Milk en vez de contestarle dejó de masturbarse y cerró las piernas enseguida, recostándose boca arriba encima de las cajas que estaban colocadas uniformemente.-No lo sé, no creo que necesite ayuda, yo también tengo manos para darme placer.-Confesó ella moviendo su cabeza hacia otro lado y mirando hacia la nada, fingiendo una inútil indiferencia hacia el príncipe.

-OH si claro, seguro que tu mano supera todo lo que te introduzco.-Rió entre dientes y acarició el abdomen de ella, haciendo que ésta inconscientemente arquee su espalda y hunda su vientre al sentir las cálidas manos.

-Conmigo has descubierto el placer del sexo, nadie mas que yo podría derretirte con solo susurrarte al oído.-Vegeta se acercó hacia la nuca de ella y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, haciendo que la fémina cierre los ojos y se humedezca mas.-Sabes lo que quieres y no lo niegues, porque esta vez te la lameré hasta dejarte seca.-

Las sucias palabras del hombre hacían que ella no controle sus gemidos y salga en evidencia cuan excitada estaba.-Y tú también tendrás dentro de tus labios algo que no te será indiferente.-El acarició sus labios de arriba hacia bajo y masajeó parte de su cuero cabelludo para someterla a un descontrol total, él no era un ingenuo, supo desde el primer instante lo que deseaba Milk de él y también imaginaba que esta vez ella quería tener las riendas de la fornicación...pero ¿tendría ese honor?...si tan solo lo podría descontrolar completamente, tal como pocas hembras en su vida lo habían hecho, el dejaría ser dominado por puro juego.

Milk sin poder resistirse mas abrió las piernas, pero este las cerró completamente causando sorpresa en la viuda.-No seas tan descarada y abre las piernas cuando yo te lo ordene...esclava.-La lujuria de Vegeta se veía en sus límites y eso aumentaba el fuego de ambos. La agarró de las caderas y la alzó como si de un bebé se tratara. Sin soltarla, levitó hasta el techo del ático.-¿Que..que hacemos... aquí arriba?.-La pregunta de Milk se había llenado de temor y placer, el miedo a ser descubiertos o al peligro la enloquecía de sobremanera, muchas veces se imaginaba ser descubierta por Bulma en plenas sesiones de sexo.

-Lo haremos desde aquí y no quiero contradicciones.-Fueron las simples palabras del que ahora era el líder de la situación.-Prepárate porque te quiero boca abajo dándome el mejor sexo oral que puedas hacer.-Antes de cualquier objeción Milk ya se encontraba de cabeza y sus lisos cabellos caían producto de la gravedad hacia abajo. Por instinto e impulso se sostuvo de las piernas de Vegeta y comenzó a moverse un poco nerviosa y desesperada, esa posición era muy riesgosa.-Vegeta no creo que ...sea.-Un pequeño grito se escapó de sus labios al sentir la ruidosa succión de su rosado clítoris presos en los labios de aquel monumento masculino. Las manos delgadas y largas se dejaron de afirmar a las musculosas piernas del guerrero y cayeron flácidas al vació.-Ahhhh...ahhhh...ahhhh.-Milk solo podía gemir ante tal exploración de su intimidad y Vegeta movía su órgano masculino de arriba hacia bajo, dando una provocativa invitación y por supuesto recibir una devolución de placer.

Muy despacio agarró el miembro duro y erecto conduciéndolo sin prisa a sus finos labios y poco a poco comenzó a lamer la cabeza del sexo masculino, causando cosquilleos a Vegeta. Sin mas demora, introdujo el pene su boca, aprisionándolo en su totalidad y sin rozar los dientes para lograr exteriorizar la pérdida de control de ese macho tan orgulloso. Las succiones de ella se hacían mas rápidas y constantes y le daba sexo oral de una manera bastante particular debido a que no solo jugueteaba con el miembro de el, sino también con sus testículos.

La cabeza le comenzaba a doler, pero aguantó para seguir estimulando a su fugaz pareja. Para cuando ya se estaba volviendo molesto e incómodo el estar de cabeza, sin que ella le diga algo a Vegeta, este la puso lentamente de una manera vertical, para así observarse directamente a los ojos y ver lo complacidos que ambos estaban.

-Has hecho un trabajo regular...pero puede mejorar cuando..-Los labios de Vegeta hicieron contacto con los de Milk de una forma inesperada para el príncipe de los saiyajins. El beso que le daba la pelinegra lograba en él una lucha interna que solo daba origen a una sola pregunta rondando en su cabeza ¿era el dominante o el dominado por una aprendiz?.Desechó enseguida ese absurdo pensamiento y se dejó llevar por el momento.

Al finalizar el beso salvaje en donde ambos intentaron controlar la situación del poder, ninguno de los dos dio su brazo a torcer y Vegeta, preso del descontrol, de un movimiento ligero y bastante veloz abrió completamente las piernas de Milk y la penetró sin que ella se alistara a recibir el órgano sexual.

Cuando ya estuvo dentro de ella, los gemidos se hacían mas fuertes, conforme los movimientos rítmicos aumentaban la velocidad, sin mencionar que ambos daban lo mejor de sí para enloquecer a sus respectiva pareja y alcanzar el muy esperado orgasmo.

El sudor y la respiración agitada de Vegeta hizo que decidiera hacer algo diferente en la monótona rutina en donde solo fornicaban. La inmovilizó de las manos y de un momento a otro donde la velocidad jugó un papel fundamental en el acto sexual, la apegó en la pared dejando que solo sus caderas y las manos de ella sostuvieran su peso, luego, la bombilla de aquel lugar dejó de funcionar y quedaron en penumbras, sólo se escuchaba los gemidos de aquellos dos y una sombra con movimientos acelerados

Los gritos de Milk, eran mas fuertes y las embestidas se hicieron incontables hasta que el macho decidió transformarse en súper saiyajin, para así poder ver la cara de la excitada mujer. Para cuando acumuló energía, procuró hacerlo de la manera mas precavida posible, para no lastimar a la hembra, no porque le importe, sólo que no le interesaría disfrutarla por pocos minutos y después tener que dar explicaciones de la pérdida de una miserable vida ante Bulma.

Los cabellos dorados comenzaron a aparecer por sobre los negros, las cejas cambiaban de color y los ojos azabaches se tornaron verdes. El aura dorada apareció en cuestión de segundos, dando la iluminación que habían perdido cuando el ciclo de la bombilla había llegado a su fin. Milk se sostenía de los hombros del saiya y movía sus caderas con mas insistencia, no sólo a Vegeta le provocaba descontrol volverse súper saiyajin, a ella también porque ambos se volvían mas salvajes y constantes a la hora del coito.

Para ese instante, en donde el placer superaba la conciencia de aquellos dos.. un orgasmo mutuo llegó a los amantes, una liberación que no fue posible evitar por parte de Vegeta, debido a que la calentura se le había subido completamente a la cabeza y no midió las consecuencias...sintió venir su eyaculación, pero algo mas fuerte que él, logró evitar que saliera dentro del cuerpo femenino. El líquido preseminal comenzó a escaparse, luego el semen se había derramado dentro de ella logrando en Milk una sensación placentera al sentir el fluido caliente dentro de su cuerpo.

Al finalizar la actividad sexual, los dos cuerpos desnudos y sudados descendieron lentamente hasta llegar al lugar de donde hace unos 25 minutos aproximadamente comenzaron las insinuaciones del uno hacia el otro. Milk se apoyó en unas cajas para poder levantarse, se sentía agotada y casi sin aire, pero esa sensación de pérdida de control le fascinaba tanto que se dispuso a ofrecerle a Vegeta un segundo encuentro.

El príncipe aún seguía transformado, iluminando con su luz dorada el ático, sus ojos verdes miraban hacia otra parte, cosa que le hizo sorprender a Milk.-¿Que tanto ves? Se animó a preguntar la mujer que yacía desnuda entre medio de las cajas.-Pareciera como que si algo te preocupara.-Dijo una vez más al ver que él había ignorado su primera pregunta.

Vegeta muy despacio giró su cabeza hacia la mujer de Kakarotto y con una mirada llena de burla le respondió.-Si quieres salir ilesa de esta casa será mejor que te vayas vistiendo y quitando el sudor de encima.-

La pelinegra muy asombrada le habló de forma indiferente.-¿Ahora amenazas con matarme?.-Miró hacia el techo intentando evitar una sonrisa.

El príncipe se cruzó de brazos y disminuyó un poco su aura.-Bulma se acerca y...llegará en unos minutos.-

-Estas...¡estas mintiendo!.-La joven se puso de pie enseguida e intento sacarle la verdad a como diera lugar.-Ella dijo que volvería en unos días y aún..-

-Y aún no se han cumplido, pero puedo sentir su ki muy cerca...demasiado para mi gusto.-Respondió él dándose la media vuelta.-Si me quieres creer o no, es tu problema, deberías estar agradecida por el simple hecho de que yo te haya avisado, de lo contrario...tendrías motivos verdaderos por los cuales estar llorando.-Sin decir una palabra más se dirigió a la salida, pero la viuda Son le formuló una nueva pregunta.

-Si sabes sentir el ki de las personas, ¿por qué no lo advertiste antes de comenzar esto?.-

Vegeta ni siquiera la miró, simplemente se dedicó a lanzar la escalera hacia abajo.-Porque si te lo hubiera dicho..¿donde hubiera quedado la adrenalina del peligro y la de ser descubiertos?.-Sin decir alguna otra palabra descendió esta vez con ayuda de la escalera de la manera mas tranquila como que si nada le afectase.

-Maldito desgraciado.-Masculló Milk entre dientes y corrió a toda prisa directo a la escalera, bajando con mucha prisa los escalones y saltándose algunos para llegar mas rápido."Maldito Vegeta, como te odio".-Agarró la manigueta y recogió la escalera con el fin de guardarla y que el lugar quedara sin evidencia alguna.

Con preocupación miró a sus alrededores, desplazándose sigilosamente por la mansión, intentando ser lo mayor precavida posible. "Ojalá y Bulma no haya llegado aún" Al ver que el lugar estaba completamente despejado salió corriendo hacia su habitación y se encerró allí. "Por fin estoy a salvo" Un suspiro salió de su boca y cerró la cerradura para no recibir ninguna sorpresa o visita inesperada, e inmediatamente se introdujo a su baño privado, echándose agua fría en el cuerpo para limpiar el sudor y también para no dar señales de la traición cometida.

El agua comenzaba a caer e irse rápidamente por la rejilla, la joven amante enseguida enjabonó su cuerpo y con la mano libre lavaba su cabello largo con shampoo y acondicionador."Espero que el miserable saiyajin no intente delatarme..eso sería muy bajo, pero no descarto esa posibilidad, es tan malvado y sin sentimientos que no le afectaría en lo mas mínimo que Bulma lo eche de su casa.-Arrugó su seño y se dispuso a abrir la llave de nuevo.

En unos minutos, la aeronave amarilla aterrizó en los jardines de la corporación cápsula, tres integrantes de la familia Briefs se hallaban dentro del último modelo.-Por fin llegamos a casa papá.-Bulma viró su rostro y miró a su padre con ternura.-Podrás ver a tu nieto otra vez y tomarlo en brazos.-

-Si papá.-Dijo la esposa del Dr Briefs.-Al fin podremos normalizar nuestras vidas.-La rubia se aferró al brazo del padre de Bulma.-Podremos comer pastelillos de todos los sabores, apenas lleguemos a casa haré un pedido a domicilio y verás que la nueva pastelería que hay a la vuelta de nuestra casa tiene los mejores.

La peliazul solo sonreía con las cosas que decía su madre, le hacía feliz saber que su familia otra vez estaría reunida y que no sufriría alguna pérdida, eso sí, los médicos le prohibieron a su padre volver a fumar. "No dejaré que agarre ni un otro cigarro...al menos hasta que se estabilice de nuevo, yo mas que nadie se la adicción que causa."

Las puertas se abrieron dejando salir a los 3 individuos que sin perder tiempo entraron a su hogar. Al estar dentro de aquella enorme casa, Bulma no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a cada retrato que tenían en la gran sala, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó uno de Trunks y otra foto de cuando ella estaba embarazada de 7 meses. Sus ojos se llenaron de emoción al recordar aquellos momentos tan emotivos. En todos los portarretratos estaban sus amigos, Trunks y sus padres, sólo una persona faltaba y ese era Vegeta. El corazón de la científico dio un vuelco al recordar que él estaba aún sumido en esa depresión un tanto absurda según su parecer, aquel sentimiento de inferioridad que lo sumergía a la frustración y la desdicha, sin importarle quien o quienes estuvieran a su alrededor. Dejó los retratos en la mesita esquinera y volteó a ver a sus padres, pero su sorpresa fue grande al notar que ella estaba sola en aquella sala.

-Vaya, ni siquiera me avisaron...seguro que se fueron a ver a Trunks.-Bulma se dispuso a subir las escaleras para ver a su angelito y tomarlo en brazos, pero algo inesperado captó su atención de golpe.-Pero...¿qué son esos ruidos?.-El corazón de la peliazul palpitaba fuertemente por sentimientos mezclados tales como emoción y miedo al escuchar movimientos y ruidos bastantes conocidos provenientes del jardín.

Su cabeza giró lentamente, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que se trataba de una grabación en cámara lenta, sus ojos azules se llenaron de incertidumbre y nostalgia, quizás inquietud o nerviosismo al pensar que se estaría equivocando al imaginar que él, su príncipe saiyajin, se encontraba allí..

Las luces de los rayos de energía saliendo de la cámara gravitacional se colaban por las ventanas de la corporación cápsula, la tensión allí adentro pareció aumentar ya que se sentían algunos temblores y múltiples gritos de batalla por cortesía del hombre de su vida. No pudo evitar sollozar ante tal emoción, las lagrimas no cesaban y sus ojos se negaban a creer lo que presenciaba.-Es..es..el mismo..se ha recuperado y ha retomado sus entrenamientos.-La peliazul salió corriendo a toda prisa rumbo al jardín, quería apreciar lo mas cerca posible el funcionamiento de ese invento suyo. .-Por kamisama...ha ocurrido un milagro.-Las piernas de Bulma temblaban como también lo hacían sus otras partes de su cuerpo. No pudo evitar caer de rodillas sobre el césped y comenzar a reir y llorar de alegría, esas dos emociones juntas que se complementaban perfectamente, hacían que ante la vista de cualquier otro individuo que pasara por allí la pudiera ver como una completa loca.

La lluvia comenzó a caer débilmente por la ciudad del oeste, todos los que circulaban por allí, sacaban sus paraguas y caminaban con mas prisa para refugiarse, sólo Bulma Briefs parecía no importarle que el agua la moje por completo, es más le gustaba esa sensación de humedad que le otorgaba un bienestar seguido de un presentimiento bastante fuerte. Alzó su rostro hacia el cielo y sus brazos también, tenía la idea en la cabeza de que el agua lavaría todo sus malos recuerdos del pasado, los que exactamente ocurrieron después de la muerte de su mejor amigo. Ahora la tristeza era parte del pasado, las cosas no serían tan difíciles como hace apenas unos días, al menos tenía fe en ello, porque ¿qué sería del mundo si no tuvieran esperanza los seres humanos?. Muchas preguntas acorralaron a la peliazul, incógnitas tales como ¿que sucedió en su ausencia? ¿como trató ¿Vegeta a Milk? ¿Trunks se portó bien? y la más importante de todas según su parecer era ¿Cómo salió Vegeta de la depresión? ¿Que lo alentó?...muchas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas, hasta que una idea brillante apareció por su cabeza ¿Que tal si ella buscaba la cámara de video que tenían instaladas en toda la casa?.-Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió rápidamente hacia su casa con el fin de encontrar la razón de tremendo cambio.

Detrás de un gran ventanal estaba Milk vestida con su ropa habitual, no había podido evitar asomarse y ver a través del cristal cual era la causa de tremendas sacudidas. "Él está otra vez ...entrenando." Milk tocó su mejilla y observaba con algo de remordimiento la felicidad de su amiga. "Si tan sólo supiera a que se debe este progreso no estaría tan contenta." La pelinegra giró sobre sus talones y abrió la maleta para introducir su ropa, tenía pensado regresarse mañana mismo a la montaña Paoz, su hogar, en donde ella debería permanecer por siempre hasta el fin de sus días.-Nunca debí haber venido aquí, pero...al menos Vegeta logró ser el de antes al recobrar parte de su orgullo" Sonrió Milk a fuerzas."Y todo por creer que yo caí inocentemente ante sus brazos tan sólo por deseo...si supiera que yo sabía desde nuestro segundo encuentro sexual sus mas sinisestras intenciones.-Alzo una ceja y guardo una ropa interior.-Yo lo usé a él con el mismo fin..ambos nos queríamos vengar de Goku" Dobló el último vestido de color verde y cerró la maleta con disgusto."Sólo extrañaré de esta casa esos encuentros tan acalorados que pasamos, aquellas experiencias que jamás mi cuerpo olvidará..Sé que extrañaré eso, me hará falta, pero me acostumbraré a permanecer sin sexo."Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al recordar todas las posiciones practicadas."Sus embestidas eran fantásticas y también los movimientos de caderas a la hora del coito."

Sus negros ojos se opacaron al recordar a Goku, por más que se intentara convencer de que lo odiaba aún seguía guardándole algo de cariño, todavía continuaba pensando en él, desde sus errores hasta sus buenas acciones y de las caricias que recibía cuando ella lo abrazaba en cada amanecer..-Si al menos no tuvieras el peor de tus defectos dentro de tu ser, todos seríamos mas felices, pero tu egoísmo supera todos los límites.-

La puerta del cuarto de la pelinegra se abrió de golpe causando sobresalto en esta.-¡BULMA!.-No pudo evitar asustarse al ver la presencia bastante seria de la peliazul.-Bulma...-

-Lo sé todo Milk.-Respondió la madre de Trunks sin encarar a la viuda Son.-Me he dado cuenta de todo lo ocurrido en mi ausencia, vi las pruebas ante mis ojos de lo que sucedió con él y...tú no...-

Milk llevó sus dos manos para ahogar un grito que luchaba por retener al igual que su nerviosismo que hacia sudar inclusive a sus pies.-Yo sólo no quería decirte que..-

-¿No querías decirme? ¿porque Milk? me hubieras ahorrado un dolor mientras estuve ausente, tú no sabes lo que es estar sufriendo por algo que...-

-Sólo no me odies.-Las débiles palabras de la joven sonaron como una petición.

-No te odio...¿cómo crees eso?...sólo que me has dejado impactada con ese comportamiento..que.-

-Lo sé, me marcharé de aquí, no necesitas decir mas...-

Bulma escucho un fuerte trueno que parecía romper la tierra y ensombrecía por ratos la habitación debido a que la luz estaba fallando por la tormenta.-No dramatices Milk, el hecho de que no me hayas dicho que Vegeta se recuperó me ha dejado algo desconcertada, pudiste habérmelo comunicado antes para que yo no sufriera mas de la cuenta...no sabes como me dolía...- El rostro de Bulma suavizó las arrugas de su frente y miró poco a poco a su acompañante.-¿Tú sabes porque Vegeta decidió entrenar de nuevo?.-Bulma lanzó esa pregunta sin indirecta alguna, sólo quería saber cómo lo había logrado, por más que intentaba poner una respuesta a sus dudas una parte del rompecabezas seguía incompleto, algo no cuadraba, había intentado todo con ese saiyajin y nada daba efecto, sólo algo relacionado con Goku y una humillación a su eterno rival lograrían devolverle su..."No puede ser" Bulma abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se le hizo difícil inclusive tragar su propia saliva. "Que estupideces estoy pensando...Vegeta jamás tendría algo con Milk y viceversa." La peliazul movió su cabeza intentando desechar esa sola idea.."Aunque...¿por qué Milk estaba tan nerviosa cuando yo entré?" Las sospechas de ella se volvían interminables, de repente todo comenzaba a coincidir, la cámara de seguridad totalmente apagada como si alguien o algo lo manipulara para no dejar evidencia, también estaba ese teléfono roto a escasos pasos de su cama matrimonial, y ... eso, sólo eso por el momento. "Debo descansar, el no dormir me esta afectando y por lo visto el exceso de café también..".. Aún así decidió usar un método bastante frecuente "Veamos si sus ojos pueden revelar algo.-Milk.-Llamo ella.-No has contestado mi pregunta ¿sabes o no sabes?.-Cambió el tono de voz por uno más seco.-Viste algo diferente en su comportamiento..algo que..-

Glup.-la pelinegra tragó saliva nerviosa y veía que Bulma la estaba mirando con desconfianza, aún así no dejaba de observarla a los ojos, eso sería dar mas sospechas..de lo que sea que estuviera imaginando.-No lo sé Bulma.-Respondió ella sin dejar de mirarla, enfocándose en sus ojos celestes.-Vegeta y yo..evitábamos cualquier encuentro cercano, su mal carácter siempre estaba reluciendo en cada palabra suya, yo solo me ocupé de Trunks tal como te lo prometí..y desconozco la razón de su recuperación, tal vez fue que se dio cuenta que no sacaba nada con estar recostado en el sofá.-

Bulma al ver que la morena la encaró en todo momento acabó con sus pensamientos absurdos.-Bien...discúlpame por entrar así a tu habitación es que..he estado muy nerviosa con todos los problemas que he tenido que afrontar.-La heredera de la corporación cápsula sonrió.-Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por Trunks, te estaré eternamente agradecida.-Bulma abrazó a su amiga con ternura.-Gracias. muchas gracias Milk.- "La respuesta a mis dudas es simple, Vegeta me echó de menos en todos estos días y decidió cambiar su actitud..por mi y por nuestro hijo."

Al día siguiente, Milk se levantó muy temprano para partir rumbo a la montaña Paoz, todas sus pertenencias estaban guardadas en sus maletas. Una aeronave bastante modesta estaba aguardando su piloto.

-Milk ¿De veras no quieres quedarte un tiempo más? no disfrutamos nuestras vacaciones que teníamos pensando realizar.-

-Será para otra ocasión Bulma, extraño mucho a mi hijo y también mi casa.-

Ambas se dieron una última mirada y se tomaron de la mano para luego darse un beso en la mejilla.-Te comprendo perfectamente, pero no olvides que estas en deuda conmigo.-Le guiñó el ojo la peliazul.

-Eh, no lo olvidaré Bulma, cuídate mucho.-Se despidió la mujer de cabello largo, moviendo su mano en forma de despedida.-Hasta la próxima.-La aeronave comenzó a despegar y rápidamente se perdió de la vista de la fémina de ojos claros

Tres semanas y un mes habían pasado rápidamente desde la muerte de Goku. Todo ocurría con normalidad en la capital del oeste, Bulma había vuelto a trabajar en la empresa de su padre y Trunks crecía saludablemente, Vegeta había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, entrenaba todos los días con mucho esmero como si tuviera planeada otra próxima batalla...hasta que un llamado telefónico irrumpió la tranquilidad de un sábado por la mañana

-¿Hola?.-Bulma había contestado la llamada y siguió ojeando una revista de moda.

-Hola..Bulma ¿como estas?.-Preguntó Milk desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Muy bien Milk, aquí descansando antes de ir a trabajar.-En eso el llanto del pequeño Trunks comenzó a ensordecer a su madre.-Trunks deja de llorar mi amor, mamá esta hablando por teléfono y ...-

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.-

-Voy, voy.-Dijo Bulma resignada y prendiendo el altavoz del teléfono para continuar su plática.- Disculpa las molestias Milk, es que Trunks comenzó a llorar para que lo cargue.-

Mientras Bulma charlaba con Milk Vegeta pasó por ese lugar bastante irritado debido a los escándalos del mocoso y cuando se propuso a reclamarle a su mujer los motivos por los cuales no le cerraba la bocota al niño, escuchó la conversación de las dos hembras.

-Oh Milk, que acaso me dijiste ¿que estás embarazada?.-

Vegeta había quedado de piedra cuando sus oídos captaron el mensaje.-No..-Dijo Vegeta choqueado. "El mocoso que está esperando esa...esa mujer ¿es mío?." Por primera vez sintió un miedo tremendo recorrerle la espina, debido que por el simple hecho de imaginar emparentarse con la familia de Kakarotto lo enfermaba completamente. "No puedo ser padre de otro mocoso.-Los puños de Vegeta se fruncieron hasta que un crujido proveniente de sus huesos se escuchó levemente.

"Tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto, si o sí ese engendro debe desaparecer, ya suficiente tuve con el bastardo de Trunks." El guerrero había quedado horrorizado con esa escalofriante noticia. "No pude dejarla preñada...es imposible...yo siempre he tomado medidas para evitar esa estupidez..y no me puede salir con esto porque no hay...¡MALDITA SEA!." El crujir de dientes y la vena brotada en la frente apareció en instantes a causa de la furia al recordar su poco control a la hora de la fornicación.-¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?, eyaculé dentro de su cuerpo y ahora sale con esta gracia, pero me va a oír, ella no puede tenerlo, no lo dejaré vivo porque no aceptaré ser parte de la familia de ese gusano.-Muy dispuesto y completamente malhumorado caminó hasta la salida de su casa, volando a toda velocidad rumbo a las montañas y así poder esperar a que caiga la noche..

Después de un entrenamiento arduo y bastante exigente que él mismo se había auto impuesto, decidió que ya era hora de aclarar todas las cosas, había esperado pacientemente que la noche hubiera caído y que la oscuridad sea su cómplice para buscar respuestas a todas sus inquietudes, por más que había intentado tranquilizarse y olvidarse de ese inconveniente no había podido lograrlo...Algunas alternativas de lo que podrían ser sus futuras acciones pasaban como vía dispositiva por su cabeza, estaba dispuesto a llegar a cualquier extremo, pero por supuesto, primero trataría de convencer a esa mujer de no tener a ese mocoso, y si llegara la posibilidad de que no hubiera forma de razonar con ella, tomaría medidas drásticas. Con mucha destreza y elegancia pasada la media noche el príncipe de los saiyajins sobrevolaba la humilde casa de la familia Son. "Estoy seguro de que el hijo de Kakarotto está durmiendo a estas horas, sólo sacaré a su madre de la casa, pobre de ella si se niega porque la saco arrastrando de las greñas.-Rió entre medio de la oscuridad acercándose cada vez mas hacia su objetivo.

Cuando estuvo frente a la ventana vio que Milk se hallaba despierta, tejiendo unas ropas diminutas para el futuro bebé

"No le servirá de nada trasnocharse, ese niño vive hasta esta noche."La curvatura de su labio mostró parte de su perfecta dentadura y alzó su mano para golpear débilmente la ventana que los separaba a ambos. "Vamos, voltea tu cara hacia acá, no me hagas perder más tiempo" El enojo de Vegeta se apoderaba a cada segundo al notar que la muy torpe no respondía a sus llamados."Tendré que hacerlo mas fuerte, que después no se queje por el cristal roto." Antes de que los golpes de Vegeta se hicieran mas violentos Milk por casualidad volteó su rostro hacia las afueras de su casa.

-EH..-Milk calló de nalgas al piso. "Kamisama no puede estar pasando esto, no más de esto... NO." Muy lentamente comenzó a ponerse de pie, era necesaria una última plática para acabar su corta relación. Respirando profundamente abrió la puerta despacio y caminó hasta las afueras de su hogar sin detenerse y sin mirar a Vegeta que estaba situado al lado de la entrada de su propiedad. Alejándose lo mas rápido posible de allí, detuvo su andar y dio media vuelta para encarar al orgulloso saiyajin que mantenía los brazos cruzados y un ceño bastante arrugado.

-Ahora..¿ huyes de mí.-Preguntó el padre de Trunks con mucha molestia en su mirar.

-No, sólo que Gohan no tiene que enterarse de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros.-

-...

-Me vas a decir ¿qué viniste a hacer aquí?.-

-Vamos mujer, sé muy bien que te imaginas el por qué de mi visita.-

Milk quedó callada por unos breves segundos hasta que respondió.-No mas de eso Vegeta, nuestra relación de pareja acabó y agradecería mucho que te fueras de aquí.-

Las cejas de Vegeta se alzaron debido a la impresión de aquellas palabras tan absurdas y haciendo un esfuerzo sobresaiya guardó la compostura para no echarse a reir, simplemente diría algo muy de él a aquella ingenua..-Me has partido mi corazón de hielo con esas palabras...mujer.-Comenzó a reírse despacio y sin poder ocultarlo ya, "Habla como si hubiéramos tenido algo serio" Sin poder soportar mas dejó escapar algunas risas un poco fuertes y es que...tenía que admitirlo, muy pocos humanos lograban sacarle una pequeña risa algo sincera.

La pelinegra cerró sus ojos con mucho enojo y contuvo a fuerzas sus ganas de gritarle.-Deja de burlarte de mi ¿quieres?.-Abrió sus ojos azabaches y le retó.

-Vegeta paró de reir, pero la sonrisa aún quedaba y es que no podía evitarlo.-Bien mujer, sin rodeos, sé que estas preñada y vine a decirte que no quiero que ese ...nazca.-

La impresión de la joven fue tremenda y el terror inigualable.-Pero...¿que te has creído?..la vida de MI HIJO.-hizo una pausa y calló para tomar aire,.-LA VIDA DE MI HIJO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO.-Le gritó furibunda.

-Claro que sí lo es, no permitiré que mi sangre se empariente con la descendencia de Kakarotto ¿LO HAS ENTENDIDO?.- El sólo hablar de esa aberrante posibilidad había hecho que el saiyajin se llene de cólera y que unas venitas de color rojo aparezcan en sus córneas.-NO LO PERMITIRÉ JAMAS.-Sin decir mas se acercó a la viuda expulsando un poco de su ki.

"Kami, protégeme de este enfermo".-El no es tu hijo, es el bebé de mi GOKU.-Recalcó el nombre de su fallecido esposo con la voz cortada.

Vegeta se detuvo de inmediato.¿QUE HAS DICHO MUJER?.¿Cómo estas tan segura que es hijo de ese mal nacido?.-Preguntó con tono amenazante.

Ella intento relajarse a cualquier costo.-Lo sé porque antes de llegar a tu casa tuve retrasos en mi periodo, pensé que se me había ausentado debido a la fuerte depresión que estaba pasando...así que no debes preocuparte, todo indica que yo estaba embarazada desde mucho antes que comenzaran nuestros furtivos encuentros.-

Vegeta escuchó atentamente las palabras de Milk, pero no pudo evitar maldecirse por dentro al saber que..."Habrá otro hijo de Kakarotto merodeando a mis alrededores y seguro que tendré que tragarme su molesta presencia." El puño del saiya puro se cerró con impotencia, rabia y disgusto, quizás él estaba maldito y Kakarotto estando muerto se había encargado de arruinarle su existir, ya sólo le faltaba que esa cosa naciera con un poder de pelea mas alto que el de su hijo y que también le humillara en combate de la misma manera a su primogénito.

No existía ninguna clase de diálogo por el momento, ambos simplemente se miraban para intentar calmarse el uno al otro.-No debes agobiarte, el niño que espero no es tuyo, así que te puedes retirar en paz.-

El príncipe se acercó a Milk con algo mas de tranquilidad e hizo muy claras sus intenciones cuando rozó su mano por uno de sus pechos."Podría disfrutar mi venganza nuevamente, pero esta vez consciente de que hay una sabandija creciendo en el vientre de la mujer. El solo hecho de pensarlo hace que me excite.."

-No Vegeta.-Milk alejó esa mano de su cuerpo.-No más por favor.-

-No te hagas la recatada nuevamente, pensé que eso era parte del pasado.-Dijo esto colocando ambas manos en la cintura de la pelinegra.-Lo vas a pasar bien, todo esta ideal, la oscuridad de la noche esta de nuestro lado.

"Kami, dame fuerzas." La joven hizo una pequeña plegaria para no ceder.-Vegeta ya te dije que estoy embarazada y...-

-Y no tiene nada que ver, Bulma y yo teníamos sexo desenfrenado cuando estaba preñada del mocoso.-Dicho esto, la apegó a su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla alrededor del cuello, haciendo pequeñas succiones y dejándole algunas marcas rojas debido a los chupones que le había hecho.

Milk se dejó estimular...después de todo, no estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales "Debo frenar este avance, debo hacerlo...no puedo caer nuevamente."Casi sin fuerzas separó a Vegeta de su cuello. En su mente estaba la imagen de su pequeño bebé creciendo en su vientre. "Por respeto a mí y a ti hijo mío, detendré esta situación."Milk viró su cara con disgusto y terminó por alejar a Vegeta completamente.

-¿Qué demonios haces mujer?." El príncipe pasó su mano por sus labios para limpiarse, se había arrepentido de besar a esa humana que era tan poca cosa a su lado. "Estúpida hembra grrr." -Sí así lo quieres.-Dijo serio.-No me volveré a acercar a este inmundo lugar, ni tampoco volveré a tener algo contigo, ya suficiente esfuerzo hice con el hecho de acostarme con una..-Vegeta evitó decir la última palabra, lo iba a dejar a la imaginación de esa mujerzuela.

La viuda Son, un tanto dolida, calló cualquier posible respuesta, después de todo sabía que esa palabra tenía fundamentos..pero el dolor no era completo, le daba igual que Vegeta piense eso de ella, él no significaba nada, simplemente era un tipo ardido ante un desprecio de una mujer tan bella.

-Tú te lo pierdes, pero te advierto que no cederé ante cualquier provocación tuya y además...te recuerdo que yo si tengo pareja, a mi no me hace falta buscar otra segunda opción para satisfacerme...en cambio tú.-Hizo una sonrisa torcida mirándola con burla.-En cambio tú mujer, tendrás que estimularte solamente con tu mano o con el agua tibia de la ducha, tal como lo hiciste aquella vez cuando Bulma estúpidamente te dejó a cargo de Trunks..¿lo recuerdas?.-

El rubor rojizo en las mejillas no tardo en aparecer.-O sea que estuviste espiándome...¡CERDO!.-Grito fuera de sus casillas.

-Hahahahaha HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.-Y enseguida los montes que yacían bajo sus pies comenzaban a moverse de un lado a otro, debido a que estaba levitando para irse de ese nefasto sitio, alcanzando inmediatamente gran velocidad y dejando parte de su aura blanca en el lugar donde una vez estuvo parado, manteniendo una plática absurda con una insignificante humana.

-Al menos sé que estoy libre de esto y la mugrosa de esa mujer mantendrá por siempre su bocota cerrada HAHAHAHAHAHA...Mi venganza fue todo un éxito.-La oscuridad y las estrellas en el firmamento eran las únicas testigos de las revelaciones del príncipe, mientras su vuelo continuaba incrementando rumbo a casa para reencontrarse con su mujer y su no deseado hijo...

Cuando llegó a Capsule corp., lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a su habitación. La estúpida mujer de Kakarotto lo dejó con ganas de sexo, pero..¿qué más daba?. El tenía a otra hembra a su disposición. Una, de la cual jamás recibió una negativa. Sonriendo, se acercó hasta la cama donde Bulma dormía profundamente, y sin ningún tipo de miramiento, echó las sábanas hacia un lado de forma ruda y, sin pensárselo más, se abalanzó sobre ella dispuesto a satisfacer sus instintos. Enseguida, ella le correspondió, y una vez más, desde que iniciaron su particular relación, sus dos cuerpos se unieron en repetidas ocasiones durante aquella noche...una noche en la que Vegeta, como último toque final a su venganza, obligó a su mente a imaginar que era la mujer de Kakarotto la que gemía y jadeaba con desesperación debajo de él...Después de todo...¿quien se iba a atrever a juzgar al príncipe de los saiyajins?...

**CONTINUARA...**

**Dulces Sueños ;)**


	8. Lo que nunca se vio

**CAPITULO 8**

**Lo que nunca se vio**

Pasaron varios meses, y Milk dio a luz a un pequeño bebé, que para sorpresa de todos, era totalmente idéntico a Goku, al que puso de nombre Goten.

Los años transcurrieron, y la viuda Son volvió a visitar en numerosas ocasiones la casa de su amiga Bulma, hecho por el cual, su pequeño hijo y Trunks, al ser más o menos de la misma edad, se convirtieron en inseparables amigos y, juntos, compartieron los más variados momentos de diversión y travesuras.

Debido a esas visitas, Vegeta y Milk tuvieron la oportunidad de volver a encontrarse frente a frente en muchas ocasiones, pero ninguno de ellos volvió a hacer alusión jamás a esos furtivos encuentros que compartieron durante aquellos días en los que ella convivió en casa de Bulma, haciéndose cargo de Trunks en ausencia de ésta última.

Tanto el príncipe como Milk actuaban como si aquello no hubiera sucedido nunca, y de esa forma, lograron que, durante todos los años transcurridos posteriormente, nadie sospechara nada extraño que pudiera acabar sacándolo a la luz.

La vida familiar de Bulma y Vegeta fue mejorando a medida que iba pasando el tiempo. La peliazul vivía los mejores momentos de su vida, junto a su hijo y el príncipe, el cual se fue amoldando poco a poco a las costumbres humanas, y como consecuencia de todos aquellos años de convivencia junto a la mujer humana y su hijo híbrido, no tuvo más remedio que admitir finalmente los sentimientos que surgían en él hacia los que ahora consideraba su familia.

Bulma asumió y aceptó que Vegeta nunca sería un esposo y un padre como los demás. Pero pese a ello, su vida irradiaba felicidad por todas partes, y daba gracias a Kami todos los días por haberle dado la oportunidad de conocer al príncipe de los saiyajins, el hombre del que se enamoró y que la concedió lo más maravilloso que se le puede dar a una mujer: un hijo, su pequeño Trunks.

Por su parte, Milk se dedicó única y exclusivamente a cuidar y proteger a sus dos hijos. Gohan se convirtió en un excelente estudiante y comenzó a acudir a la famosa escuela Orange High School, donde conoció a Videl, la hija del supuesto salvador de la Tierra, el excéntrico y oportunista Satán.

Después de que Videl descubriera su pequeño secreto de ser el gran Saiyaman, lo obligó a presentarse al próximo torneo de artes marciales, y precisamente ese día se encontraba en casa de Bulma, acompañado por Vegeta y por Trunks, dándoles la noticia de su inscripción a dicho torneo. En ese momento, la voz de su padre resonó desde el más allá, para sorpresa de los allí presentes, y el príncipe no podía creer lo que escuchaba¡Kakarotto regresaría a la Tierra por un día para participar en ese ridículo torneo!. ¡Tendría la oportunidad de luchar contra él y demostrarle quien era el mejor!. ¡Por fin su venganza sería culminada de forma completa!. Aquella era la mejor noticia que había recibido desde ese fatídico día donde el insecto se atrevió a deshonrarle sacrificando su vida por salvarle a él. Por nada del mundo dejaría pasar por alto la ocasión para devolverle todas las humillaciones, todos los agravios que él tuvo que sufrir por su culpa. Nada iba a interponerse en su camino. Esta vez, nada ni nadie lograría evitar que él recuperara su dignidad y su orgullo. Acabaría de una vez por todas con el maldito Kakarotto, y le haría pagar su osadía con cada uno de sus golpes.

El día del torneo llegó y todo el grupo se alegró al ver a Goku de nuevo. Su hijo Goten y él se encontraron por primera vez y Milk se echó a sus brazos nada más verle. Ella, en ese momento, supo que jamás llegó a ser capaz de odiarle, y que siempre lo amaría incondicionalmente, hiciera lo que él hiciera.

Lo que todos pensaron que sería un torneo simple y normal, se convirtió en el comienzo de una nueva amenaza. El mago Babidí se encontraba en la Tierra y pretendía hacer resucitar a un ser terrible y malvado llamado Boo, a base de reunir las energías de los saiyajins.

Después de que Babidí poseyera a Vegeta, los envió a todos de nuevo hasta el escenario del torneo, y allí, Vegeta exigió a Goku su revancha. Este se negó, anteponiendo como su principal objetivo el evitar que el monstruo Boo despertara, y el príncipe, harto de ser siempre relevado a un segundo plano, no dudó en aniquilar a gran parte del público asistente lanzándoles en dos ocasiones dos enormes bolas de energía que lograron destruir gran parte de las gradas, ante la mirada insólita de Bulma, la cual no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Vegeta, completamente consciente de todo lo que hacía, amenazó a Goku con continuar matando a inocentes si éste no aceptaba pelear contra él. Finalmente, y sin ninguna otra opción, el padre de Gohan aceptó, y Babidí les envió de nuevo al desértico y montañoso lugar donde su nave se hallaba.

El principe se encontraba exultante. Jamás pensó que se le presentaría la oportunidad de luchar contra Kakarotto de nuevo y así poder saldar cuentas. Su mayor deseo era humillarle, quería verle arrastrarse ante él, y haría cualquier cosa con tal de lograr sus propósitos.

El terrible enfrentamiento entre los dos supersaiyajins comenzó. Los poderes de ambos se encontraban prácticamente igualados hasta que el príncipe comenzó a adquirir ventaja, y después de golpear a su rival y estrellarlo contra una roca, lo inmovilizó utilizando varios aros de energía, los cuales apresaron su cuello, piernas y brazos.

- ¡Maldito seas, Kakarotto!. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te detesto...- Le dijo después de materializarse instantáneamente frente a él.

Goku no era capaz de entender aún el odio que el príncipe guardaba hacia él. Ya había descubierto que Vegeta no estaba completamente poseído por Babidí, y como último recurso, trató de hacerle recapacitar intentando convencerle de que él no era su enemigo.

- Pero..¿por qué, Vegeta?...No creo haberte hecho nada como para...-

- ¡Cállate!. – Le interrumpió a gritos el príncipe mientras le abofeteaba un par de veces. - ¡Tú me humillaste!. ¡Te sacrificaste, manchaste mi honor y me denegaste la oportunidad de vengarme con tu estúpida muerte!..- Le increpó, para justo después comenzar a castigar el cuerpo inmovilizado de Goku a base de duros golpes propinados por sus puños y piernas. Disfrutaba viéndole sufrir y quejarse de dolor. El odio y la ira acumulados durante tanto tiempo en su interior eran de tal magnitud que no sólo tenía pensado torturar su cuerpo. Estaba dispuesto a hundirle a como fuera lugar, no solo física, sino también psicológicamente.

Cesó de golpearle, y clavando su fría y estremecedora mirada sobre él, le dijo:

- Cometiste un error al morir, Kakarotto: Olvidaste quien soy y de lo que sería capaz de hacer con tal de desquitarme...Y ahora, quiero que sufras la misma humillación que me hiciste sentir a mi...Quiero ver tu cara cuando sepas lo que tuve que hacer para intentar recuperar mi orgullo...- Le increpó, impaciente por ver cual sería la reacción de su rival al escucharle.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?. – Contestó Goku sorprendido. No podía imaginar que era a lo que se refería Vegeta con esas palabras.

El príncipe sonrió con malicia. Muchas veces se deleitó imaginándose el rostro de Kakarotto al descubrir lo que él hizo con su mujer y la forma en que la usó para vengarse de él. Y ahora...ese momento había llegado...Pero antes, se regocijaría haciéndole sufrir con la incertidumbre y la impaciencia durante unos minutos más...

- ¡Oh..qué pena!...Es una lástima que en el más allá no pudieras ver lo que sucedía en la Tierra – Dijo, iniciando la particular tortura psicológica a la que estaba dispuesto a someter a Kakarotto. - Pero en fin, ahora estás aquí y puedo contártelo sin reservas. Te aseguro que te encantará saberlo..- Añadió con enorme ironía y sarcasmo.

- ¡Habla de una vez!. – Exclamó Goku alzando la voz.

El príncipe soltó una sonora carcajada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de esta manera. Todos estos años transcurridos en la Tierra, llenos de paz y tranquilidad, casi le habían hecho olvidar la excitante sensación que su sangre guerrera de saiyajin le otorgaba en mitad de un combate, de un enfrentamiento. El sólo hecho de verse y sentirse superior a cualquiera de sus rivales, siempre le proporcionó tal placer y deleite que supo que jamás podría continuar viviendo sin la oportunidad de sentir de nuevo todo aquello. Recordó fugazmente todos aquellos momentos de su vida en los que torturó y aniquiló sin piedad a miles de seres completamente inferiores a él, y cómo la adrenalina corría y fluía sin descanso a través de sus venas, gozando con ello, disfrutando con enorme satisfacción mientras los escuchaba rogándole y suplicándole clemencia, la cual nunca concedió. Esas mismas sensaciones eran las que estaba experimentando en este preciso instante, al tener a Kakarotto a su merced y a punto de verle derrotado y postrado ante sus pies. Y sin poder contener la espera durante más tiempo, decidió que ya había llegado la hora de revelarle toda la verdad y que empezara cuanto antes a sufrir...

- Después de tu muerte, los entrenamientos y la lucha ya no tenían ningún sentido para mí. – Comenzó a relatar. - Pensé que ya nada podría hacer para recuperar la dignidad que tú me arrebataste, pero entonces, cuando ya casi había perdido toda la esperanza...apareció ella...y ahí fue cuando lo ví, cuando descubrí un nuevo modo de vengarme, el único que dejaste a mi alcance...y esta vez, no lo dejaría escapar...- Añadió, haciendo una pausa, con la clara intención de que fuera el propio Kakarotto el que sacara sus propias conclusiones.

Goku se mantuvo durante unos segundos asimilando las palabras pronunciadas por el príncipe, hasta que un pensamiento fugaz recorrió su mente, consiguiendo que su corazón diera un vuelco ante tal presentimiento.

- ¿Ella?...No estarás...no estarás refiriéndote a ...- Comenzó a decir, esperando que su intuición estuviera completamente equivocada.

- ¿A tu mujer? – Le interrumpió de inmediato el príncipe, terminando él mismo la frase que el otro saiyan no fue capaz de concluir. Volvió a reir con más fuerza que antes, divertido ante el patético gesto de incredulidad que mostraba su rival. - No sólo eres estúpido, Kakarotto. No sólo eres la mayor deshonra que jamás haya existido en nuestra raza, sino que encima, eres completamente inútil y nunca fuiste capaz de demostrar tu hombría como debe ser...- Pronunció con desprecio y mordacidad. - Pero no te preocupes, yo mismo me encargué de corregir tu patética ineficacia...y créeme...deberías estarme agradecido...- Añadió después con socarronería, a modo de burla.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Milk?...¡Contesta!. – Gritó Goku con furia. Por su mente, comenzaron a circular diversas imágenes de lo que Vegeta hubiera sido capaz de hacerle a su esposa, a la madre de sus dos hijos. Pero no...no podía ser cierto...Había visto a Milk hacía tan sólo unas horas y no pudo apreciar nada extraño en ella...

- ¿Hacerle?. – Rió de nuevo el príncipe. - ¡Solo le demostré lo que es un verdadero macho saiyajin!. ¡Tenías a tu mujer tan necesitada que no me quedó más remedio que concederle el honor de compartir mi lecho!. – Reveló finalmente, alzando aún más la voz, para de ese modo, conseguir hacer más fehacientes y veraces sus argumentos.

- ¡Mientes!...- Exclamó Goku al borde de la desesperación. - .Milk nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así..- El la conocía perfectamente. Estaba seguro de que, por su propia voluntad, su esposa jamás actuaría de esa forma. Si lo que Vegeta decía era cierto, entonces probablemente se debería a que fue obligada, o quizá manipulada por el príncipe, el cual había comenzado de nuevo a reir con enormes carcajadas al observar la reacción del ser que más detestaba en toda su vida. Pese a que la tortura psicológica a la que estaba sometiendo a Kakarotto, estaba logrando el efecto deseado, sintió la terrible necesidad de continuar, de ir incluso más allá...Quería verle sufrir hasta el límite...ansiaba con desesperación verle humillado y mortificado, retorciéndose de dolor e impotencia..

- ¡No imaginas lo mucho que disfruté fornicando una y otra vez con tu hembra!. Escucharla gemir como una perra mientras se retorcía de placer entre mis brazos, era como música celestial para mis oídos. - Exclamó con todo el odio reflejado en su mirada y con una sonrisa estremecedora y cruel, con la que le demostraba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando con ello. – ¿Ves esta técnica que he utilizado contigo?. – Le preguntó refiriéndose a los aros de energía con los que le mantenía atrapado. – Pues precisamente la usé también con ella en una de las ocasiones en las que compartió cama conmigo. Y te aseguro que a ella le encantó. – Rio de nuevo de forma estrepitosa y después, hizo una breve pausa para rápidamente continuar diciendo: - Si no me crees, puedes preguntárselo a ella...pero para eso tendrías que salir victorioso en esta batalla antes de que tu tiempo de estadía aquí finalice...Y eso, jamás sucederá...- Añadió, con la intención de culminar de esta forma su particular charla con Kakarotto y acabar con su maldita presencia de una vez por todas. Levantó su brazo derecho, dispuesto a preparar una de sus poderosas técnicas de combate para así eliminarle cuanto antes, y gritó: - ¡Voy a enviarte al sitio de donde vienes!-

Las palabras del príncipe se repetían una y otra vez por la mente de Goku, consiguiendo que todo el dolor sufrido se fuera tornando en rabia y en cólera. Solo la crueldad y la vileza de los seres más maléficos y despiadados eran capaces de lograr este efecto en él, y Vegeta se estaba convirtiendo en uno de ellos. Enseguida, comenzó a sentir la furia saiyajin apoderarse de su cuerpo logrando renovar de forma inmediata sus energías perdidas. Aumentó su ki, y ante el asombro del príncipe, sus brazos y piernas se fueron liberando de su prisión, llevándose consigo varios trozos de la roca donde los aros de energía lo mantuvieron atrapado durante el largo rato que duró la conversación. Antes de que Vegeta pudiera reaccionar, se abalanzó sobre él, y le asestó un duro golpe con uno de los trozos de piedra que aún mantenía apegado a su brazo derecho.

- ¡Te aprovechaste de ella!...- Le gritó enfurecido, mientras el príncipe se dolía por el embiste sufrido. - ¡Maldito seas, Vegeta!. ¡Lo pagarás!..– Exclamó, a la vez que repetía el mismo golpe anterior con su otro brazo.

Después de eso, las fuerzas de ambos se igualaron de nuevo, y continuaron luchando el uno contra el otro. En un interludio entre el combate, Goku volvió a dirigirse a su rival, y le preguntó sin reservas:

- ¿Como pudiste, Vegeta?. ¿Por qué tuviste que utilizarla a ella?. ¿Qué ganabas tú con eso?. – No podía dejar de pensar en todo aquello que Vegeta le reveló minutos atrás.

- ¿Ganar?. No se trataba de ganar o perder. El hecho de hacer mío algo de tu posesión, lograría calmar algo mi sed de venganza. – Se explicó el príncipe. - Y así fue como lo planeé...y déjame decirte que no sólo logré mis objetivos, sino que encima, disfruté como nunca. - Añadió, esbozando en su rostro nuevamente su media sonrisa de satisfacción.

Goku todavía no podía creer que todo lo que Vegeta le había contado fuera cierto. Desde el momento en que supo que el príncipe tendría un hijo con Bulma, siempre tuvo la certeza de que aquello lograría modificar radicalmente su carácter y que su actitud fría y despiadada desaparecería para siempre.

- ¿Y qué me dices de Bulma?...¿Es que no te importó engañarla de ese modo?. – Preguntó, acordándose en ese mismo instante de su querida amiga, y de lo que aquello podría significar para ella si llegara a enterarse.

Vegeta gruñó de forma furiosa. Rápidamente contestó:

- ¿Por qué habría de importarme?. ¡Mi honor, mi orgullo y mi dignidad son lo más importante para mí!..¡Ahora y siempre! – Le gritó lleno de ira. - ¿Cuándo diablos vas a entenderlo, maldito estúpido?. – Jamás le haría saber a Kakarotto que siempre trató de evitar que Bulma se enterara de todo aquello. Le conocía tan bien, que estaba completamente seguro de que el insecto que tenía delante jamás le contaría nada a ella, por el simple hecho de no hacerla sufrir. Inmediatamente después, comenzó a relatarle a su rival, paso a paso, la forma en que se dejó poseer por Babidí con el único fin de lograr más poder y energía para así lograr derrotarle y culminar su venganza.

La batalla continuó hasta que ambos se percataron de la presencia del monstruo Boo, y Goku intentó convencer a Vegeta de que abandonaran la batalla y unieran sus fuerzas para vencerle. El príncipe, furioso y enojado por ser de nuevo relevado a un segundo plano en las prioridades de Kakarotto, le engañó y le hizo creer que aceptaba, pero en un descuido de su rival, le golpeó por detrás dejándole inconsciente, y se dirigió él sólo a pelear contra el nuevo enemigo, al que no pudo vencer, y terminó por sacrificar su vida de forma inútil, puesto que ni con su autodestrucción logró eliminar a Boo.

Finalmente, y después de que Vegeta regresara por un día al mundo de los vivos, unió sus fuerzas a la de Goku, y después de muchos esfuerzos, lograron derrotarle.

El príncipe logró resucitar de nuevo gracias a las esferas del dragón, concediéndosele así una nueva oportunidad de redimirse por todos los viles actos que cometió durante toda su existencia. Goku supo entonces que la vida de Vegeta cambiaría radicalmente a partir de ese mismo instante y que no tenía ningún sentido guardarle rencor por todo lo que sucedió entre Milk y él. Tampoco vio la necesidad de remover el pasado hablando con su mujer sobre aquél turbio asunto, y decidió callarlo para siempre. Su esposa solo fue una víctima que se dejó arrastrar por las artes de manipulación de Vegeta, e incluso él mismo se sentía responsable, puesto que estaba convencido de que ella había actuado así por su culpa, por haberla abandonado nuevamente.

De esta forma, todos volvieron a reanudar sus vidas, y lo que aconteció durante aquellos días en Capsule Corp. nunca más fue mencionado ni sacado a la luz.

Los dos protagonistas, Vegeta y Milk, llegaron incluso casi a olvidarlo por completo, enterrándolo para siempre en sus mentes como...¿un mal recuerdo?...no...ninguno de los dos lo definiría de esa forma...quizá sí como un error, una equivocación que pudo haberles salido caro, a pesar de que muy en el fondo, en el más profundo rincón de sus pensamientos, jamás encontraron un motivo que les hiciera arrepentirse del todo...

**FIN**

**ACLARACIONES: Cabe destacar que este capítulo narra con exactitud todas y cada una de las escenas y diálogos que fueron completamente censurados durante la pelea que Vegeta y Kakarotto mantuvieron. Se intentó por todos los medios borrar lo que en realidad sucedió, pero nosotras hemos creído conveniente haceros partícipes de la única y fehaciente verdad. **

**Así mismo, nuestra intención es que no se olvide que nuestra historia es un fanfic, aunque todo lo que se relata en él, podría ser perfectamente factible dentro del anime y del manga, y por lo tanto, nunca debería ser calificado como un universo alternativo.**

**Finalmente, os damos las gracias por el interés mostrado en nuestra primera historia creada juntas. Esperamos que, si el tiempo lo permite, podamos realizar algunas más, con la enorme esperanza y el deseo de que os agraden al menos de la misma forma que ésta.**

**Muchos besos y...¡hasta pronto!!..**

**DioXa y Saiya Elite.**


End file.
